In for Asta
by ProCommando
Summary: What if Asta excelled so much as a magic knight he started to attract attention from other magic knight squads i.e Silver Eagles, Golden dawn etc. What will Asta do? Will he join the golden dawn and reunite with Yuno, or will he state his loyalty with the black bulls or will he surprise us completely and join the Silver Eagles. What will Noelle think?
1. Chapter 1: Morning

Disclaimer I don't own any of black clover, all the characters belong to Yuki Tabata. This is just my own random story

Chapter 1: Morning

It's been nearly two years since Asta joined the magic knight's. He's faced many challenges, made some lifelong friendships, and has had made many tough decisions, but things were about to get a lot more enjoyable for our young knight.

Asta: "Wha morning already….. YHHHHHH! ITS MORNING BETTER GET OUT THERE FOR SOME MORE STRENGTH TRAINING!".

Asta being his energetic self bounced off the bed and quickly got himself changed, being completely unaware that his roar of enthusiasm woke the rest of his fellow magic knights. He raced down the stairs to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, only to find his fellow magic knight Charmy chomping away.

Asta: "He-Hey Charmy you mind sharing some that," asking ever so polity.

Charmy: "Hmm, sure, Asta, but this is the last time I'm sharing my food with anyone." Charmy pieced together a small dish using her cotton creation magic and handed it to Asta.

Asta: " oh man, thanks Charmy, this is amazing," munching away at his breakfast.

Asta finished his plate and headed towards the entrance, only to be stopped by a deep voice behind him. Asta turned around then noticed a light patch of smoke heading his way. The source of the smoke came from the magic captain of the black bulls.

Yami: "leaving so soon, kid."

Asta: "O-oh Captain Yami- sir. What brings you awake on this fine….. ah!".

Yami grabbed the young knights head and held him in mid-air. Asta tried releasing himself while screaming in terror and pain. Yamis fingers were sinking into his head, which made it incredibly more painful.

Yami: "What brings me up is your EXCESSIVE SCREAMING, YELLING! WHAT DOES A GUY HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!".

Asta pleaded for forgiveness, realizing his mistake.

Asta: "ah i-I'm so sorry, captain Yami. P-please, forgive me. I promise this won't happen again". Asta finishing sentence then releasing his Captains sword against his cheek. "ah! No, p-please don't kill me, captain Yami".

Yami gave Asta a menacing and intimidating stare, only to drop him arse on to the ground a couple of seconds later. Yami: "Relax kid, I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway. I actually need you for a mission".

Asta: "A-a mission?" he questioned.

Yami: "Yh, a mission, it's a simple escort mission. Some loser thinks he might get jumped something." Yami pulled and lit another cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled, releasing another puff of smoke. "So it's your duty as magic knights to be sure that doesn't happen, understand."

Asta: "Yes SIR!" he replied

While Yami was giving Asta further instructions, a young woman with silver hair started emerging coming from the stairs. It was non-other than Noelle Silva of the black bulls. She came down flustered and annoyed, having been a victim to her colleagues excessive screaming.

Noelle: "Honestly, Asta, you can be such an idiot sometimes." Both Yami and Asta turned to the Silva heard girl. "Next time you want to scream, do it where no one can hear you GOT THAT!".

Asta felt ashamed knowing full well his actions angered his fellow Black Bull members.

Asta: "oh sorry, Noelle, my screaming got you to ha. You must have been dreaming about something cool, for me to have made you worked up like that, sorry" scratching his head

Noelle: "Seriously, I wanted to see how my dream would've ended," she replied.

Asta: "oh yeah, what were you dreaming about."

Noelle starting blushing and her face turned red. She rushed towards Asta and gave him a venomous slap across his face. Asta fell to the ground, surprised by the force behind Noelle attack.

Noelle: "Idiot, why are you asking such vile and perverted questions like that, do you even know who you're talking to. I AM ROYALTY!". Noelle had concerns about what she saw in her dreams, she didn't know what to make of them nor how even react to them. All she knew is that it would be best keeping it anonymous, from her fellow black bull members.

Yami finishing off his last cigarette proceeded with his instructions. Yami: "Alright kid, the escort begins in a couple of hours." Asta jumped right back up saluting "Yes sir." "Oh Noelle you're coming to, Asta could use the backup."

Noelle became irritated and annoyed knowing full well had she not confronted Asta, she would've never come into this mess.

Noelle: "Wha-what me why me, I never agreed to do a mission. Ask someone else, I'm busy". She replied, looking away while flicking her hair backward.

Yami looked at her bluntly, not giving a single care in the world what the royal Silva thought about his orders. Yami: "You don't make the rules here cupcake, and besides since you like touching Asta so much, it's only logical that you two have the most compatibility to complete this mission."

Noelle's face turned even redder than it ever did before and started blushing uncontrollably. She tightened her fist and turned her back on the scene while walking away, having accepted her captains' orders.

Noelle: "Fine, then whatever!"

The fact that her captain would even speak to her like that, despite her royal status, just showed she had no say in the matter. Asta, on the other, looked very confused, almost clueless having yet to understand what Yami meant when he was talking about his and Noelle combability.

Hours later….

Couple hours late Asta and Noelle met back with their magic night captain. Yami called fourth Finrol and then asked to release a magical portal in the making. Yami: " Alright Finral, take Asta and Noelle to the capital on the south and make it quick, I need another portal for my stomach." Holding his abs, enduring all the aches and pains.

Finrol rapidly made a portal for Noelle and Asta and kicked them straight into it. He then processed to quickly summon a second portal for his magic night, Captain. Finral: " Ah! That's disgusting captain Yami get out of here". Pushing his final passenger into the portal.

Asta and Noelle landed safely at their destination, still recovering from their fall they heard a small voice that echoed in their ear. They turned around and saw a small figure waving at them behind some bushes. "Hello, I'm here, thank you." Asta and Noelle directed their attention to the lonely figure, they walked towards him and brushed past the bushes to meet the character. The person was sitting on a big horse chariot with exactly four horses pulling it. The man was wearing a white shirt with grey hair, looked around in his 50s. "Hello, you must be the black bulls assisting me with my travels. Oh, how rude of me allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harry Lance, but you can just call me Harry." He explained

Harry had a closer look at the two young knights and jumped with excitement, realizing the identity of the knights.

Harry: "Woah, you must be Asta of the anti-magic blades, I've heard so much about you, and you" jumping off the chariot and kneeling before Noelle." You must be Noelle Silva of the Silva family it is an honor to meet you. Seeing a beautiful royal such as yourself is a rare sight to behold.

Both Asta and Noelle felt uncomfortable. Noelle couldn't sense any magic from the Harry, so it was clear to her he possessed he would be defenseless if an opposing threat were to occur. She then began to close come closing in on Asta's ear.

Noelle: " Hey Asta what do think should we just pull a fast one on this guy, he seems really weird" she whispered.

Asta: "No Noelle we're magic knights we need to carry this mission through, it's our duty" he replied, "So old man Harry just tell us where you want to go and will protect you." Pulling out his demon slayer sword and resting it on his shoulder. Harry was tingling with excitement as he got to have a first glance at the demon slayer sword.

Asta and Noelle hoped in the back the chariot and sat on some fortified chests and proceeded to travel with old man Harry. An hour passed while going, and Noelle began to feel more and more curious and suspicious of Harry.

Noelle: "so Harry, could you please explain to me why you would need two magical nights to support you in your travels. I mean if you ask me there doesn't seem to be anything dangerous here or why anyone would want to be after you….. Ah, no offense".

Harry smiled at Noelle. Harry: "No offense taken at all, my dear. Well you see your right they are not after me but what I possess. Inside the chests, you two are sitting on are an array of powerful magic items ranging from enhancing one's physical and magical abilities." He explained

Asta: "PHYSICAL!"

Noelle: "MAGICAL ABILITIES!"

Harry: " Oh Yes, these magic Items possess an extraordinary power, if we're to fall into the wrong hands we'd be in a whole a lot of trouble."

Suddenly a giant fireball as heralded straight at the group. Asta, who sensed the danger early with his Ki detection, jumped straight out of the chariot and dived head first to the scene. He unleashed the demon slayer sword and deflected back the magic attack.

Harry: "OH NO, THEY FOUND US! Screamed Harry

Asta: "Ah, who found us," he questioned while repealing swarms magic attacks.

Noelle surrounded the chariot with a water shield using her magic. The protection blocked off several attacks only to be shattered moments later.

Noelle: " wow, these guys are tough just who are they?!".

Authors Note: Hey guys, so this is my first ever fanfiction of black clover. I've read a lot of fanfiction, and like it so much, I started making my own. Tell me what you guys think. Also Dw unlike some fanfictions I will be finishing it. I already have an ending in mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

Chapter 2: Encounter

Asta and Noelle fended off several attacks coming from all fronts, it was challenging for the two, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle. Having been with the black bulls for nearly two years, they picked up a few tips and tricks which will allow them to cope with stressful situations such as this.

After defending another wave of attacks, a small group of mages started to emerge from the shadows. There were five mages ruffly in their twenties, each possessing their own magic abilities. "Alright, you two step aside, our business isn't with you, the old man just hand us the magic items and will be on our way," the clear leader of the mages suggested.

Harry: "I would rather die than give them to the likes of you! He shouted.

Asta: "Just who are guys anyway." He screamed

"Oh, we're just a bunch of thieves making our trade, we steal powerful magic items and sell to the highest bidder, it's a really nice way of living you know" the leader of the group explained so confidently. He and the rest of the group readied themselves in battle positions. Asta became vexed as he couldn't understand the benefits nor ideals of the group posses. Noelle stepped back feeling intimidated by the group's massive amount of mana in the air. She knew had to be very careful and smart if she would have any chance of surviving this.

"Ok you three this is your last chance, the magic items are clearly in that chariot. Step away from the chariot and will let go unscathed". Asta Noelle and Harry stood their ground completely ignoring the leader of the thieves orders. " Stubborn little group aren't you, ok then don't say I didn't warn you."

The leader loaded up an enormous fireball almost twice as Asta size. He charged the surge of power in his hands and hurled it straight at the group.

"FIRE CREATION MAGIC, VOLCANO BALL"

The attack was heading straight towards the group. However, Asta already had known how to counter this style of offense, what with all the fireball training he had with Magna, this was a walk in the park for our young hero. Asta pulled out his anti-magic sword and turned to his side, he positioned himself accordingly and took a swing at the incoming projectile zooming towards him. Asta hit the fireball in the same direction as for where it came from, heading towards the enemy group. The leader of the thieves was quick to dodge Asta's counter-attack. The attack, however, landed a killer blow as it collided with two of the other thieves in the group. They both collapsed to the ground due to the devastating impact from their leaders deflected attack, lying on the floor with sizzling skin and smoke coming from their body.

"NOOOO, THEY WERE MY…. AAHHHH YOULL PAY FOR THAT….. IM GONNA… uh".

"WATER CREATION MAGIC SEA DRAGONS ROAR," as soon at the thieve knew it, a giant water dragon was coming his way. Noelle's attack made contact with the entire group. The force of the impact sends the whole batch of criminals in mid-air, heading far away from the scene.

" no way, where they holding back on us the whole time," the criminals thought while spinning in the sky.

Asta Noelle and Harry we're celebrating with joy.

Asta: "OH YHHHH, THAT WAS AMAZING NOELLE. THE WAY YOU TOOK OUT THOSE GUYS WITH YOUR WATER MAGIC! SO COOL!"

Noelle: " we, I am royalty" flicking her ponytails backward, embracing her status and superiority. But inside she was very joyful and very proud of her yourself. Thinking to herself, "Yippy, I did it!". To think she couldn't even control her magic, but since joining the black bulls, her control over her magic has been improving day by day. However, none of this would be possible without a certain someone that would always cheer her on, she had been ridiculed and shunned at all her life, but being around Asta filled her with sheer happiness. She would never admit it so openly, but she really enjoyed Astas time and company; she would always want to fight by his side. Asta was more family to her than her actual siblings and doesn't want that taken away from her. Noelle turns to Asta as her eyes locked on her target. She pulled out both her arms and rested them on Astas shoulders.

Noelle: "you were pretty amazing out there as well, I never would have had that opening if you didn't deflect that attack," she said, smiling.

Asta: "oh ah thanks Noelle" scratching his head "we really make a great team, don't we."

Noelle began to blush but this time had no reason to hit Asta. Noelle:" yeah, I guess we do," she said so gracefully.

A sudden round of clapping began to enter the ears of our young Knights: "bravo bravo, that was amazing you two. You both will become fine magic knights in your generation." It was Harry congratulating them on their victory.

Noelle was thankful for his appreciation but wanted to know a little bit more about Harry and what's he doing with powerful and magical items.

Noelle: " Mr. Harry, forgive my rudeness but may I ask why you're carrying powerful magic items with you out in the blue, I….".

Asta: " YH GRANDPA HARRY WHATS WITH THE BIG IDEA, THOSE GUYS TRIED TO KILL US BECAUSE OF YOU!

Noelle elbowed Asta in the face, making him fall on the floor. " SHUT UP ASTA IM SPEAKING TO HIM"

Harry: " now-now children there's no need to fight. I will tell you everything." The three of them began to sit down, Harry then went to pull out a large chest filled with magic items, and he then explained his story. "What I am is not just a magic-less old man, but I'm also a magic item specialist. I gather and produce magic items and sell him on the black market." Showing them a collection of magic items he pulled out from the chest. Items ranging from wands potions and tablets, which increases both magic and physical abilities."

Noelle: "Woah, I and the rest of the black bulls always go to the black market, how come we never seen you selling these items? She questioned

Harry: " well I do a lot traveling my dear, this is actually my first time visiting the clover kingdom, I do a lot of traveling up and down the globe making and selling products."

Harry's responses were just giving Noelle more questions than answers. Asta, on the other hand, didn't care, he was too engrossed by the magic items he could use that would enhance his physical abilities. "Wait so this how exactly do get up and down the globe and how do you even test the items that enhance magic if you don't have any magic, I'm just inquisitive as all" Noelle questioned once again.

Asta: "Oh give old man Harry a break he's been through enough" WHACK! Noelle slapped the back of Astas head" ah that hurt Noelle what you do that for" he cried.

Noelle: " your ignorance is precisely the reason why we get into so trouble Asta," she yelled. Noelle turned facing Harry. "Now Harry, would you kindly explain yourself."

Harry replied with no hesitation. " yes, of course, lady Noelle, I expect nothing more from you. This Silva's are very vigilant and always on your toes hm". His flattery didn't take away the close look on Noelle's face. "But anyway I have friends who are special magic users, and those are the same people who test out my items that's all." He explained while his forehead was sweating

Noelle's serious look began to fade " oh ok that makes sense, sorry if I was scaring you." She replied

Harry: " Not at all, Lady Noelle, I have the utmost respect for you and the Silva family. I'm just a bit surprised to find you in the black bulls robe than your traditional Silva look. That reminds me how is your sibling, fine and healthy, I assume?"

Noelle didn't want to answer his question, as even the slight thought of her family would only damper her mood. "Their….".

Noelle was then cut short by her colleague. "HEY OLD MAN HARRY WHAT DO THIS TABLETS DO!" Asta asking so eagerly. Noelle this time was glad to be interrupted as she didn't want to talk about the people who her childhood a living hell.

Harry: "That bag tablets increase one's speed and durability for a couple of hours, excellent for a person such as yourself. Will come in really handy for close range combat and traveling distances."

Asta was really excited " awesome, so how much do you want for it."

Harry laughed joyfully," haha, it's yours, Asta, you can take it.

Asta: "wait, what for real, thank you so much."

Harry then looked towards Noelle. "Lady Noelle is there anything that might have caught your eye, anything in particular? Take anything you want it's the least I could do bringing you into this mess. Noelle's eyes scanned the floor of magic items, she found a black wand with a white strip in the middle that caught her attention. "

Noelle: "what about this one" holding the wand.

Harry: "this oh no, this wand only increases one's control and accuracy of their magic. Something that is not necessary for a royal such as yourself. Noelle's eyes widened, Harry took the wand away from Noelle. "allow me to get you something fit for a magic night such as yourself

Noelle: " NO NO ILL TAKE IT," grabbing back the wand from Harry.

Harry was stunned by her decision and gives the young knight back her wand. A couple of minutes passed, they decided to continue with their journey. They all jumped right back on the chariot and set-out. The group had reached their location, which was a small cottage on the outskirts of the cover kingdom, which harry described as his home and where he crafts his magic items. The knights gave their kind regards, Asta and Noelle had finally completed their small mission.

Asta: "Thanks again, Harry, I'm really excited to try these tablets out."

Noelle: "Yes, Thank you for the wand."

Harry embraced the young knights and gave them a massive hug. "The pleasure is all mine" he then released both of them and then parted ways. "ibid you farewell. I hope we see each other again oh and wish you safe travels".

Asta: "no problem, Harry see later."

Noelle: "yes, goodbye."

The knights and Harry both turn opposite directions and walked.

While Asta walking beside Noelle, one thing popped into his head. " uh Noelle."

Noelle: "yeah, Dorksta," looking at him, annoyed.

Asta: " Do you remember what way it was to get back home?"

The two of them paused for a moment, realizing what had just been said. Looking at their surroundings hands on their head screaming

"AHHHHHHH!"

Authors note: Yeah, this Harry character was never meant to be a thing, but idk I just had an idea while I was writing the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Second encounter

Second encounter

Noelle raised her hand and slapped Asta across the face once again. " ahh, quit hitting me

Asta. That hurts".

Noelle: "you idiot, why didn't you remember which way it was to go home! She barked.

Asta: "well how's that my fault, why couldn't you remember where the way home was" he replied

Noelle looked away from Asta. "Idiot isn't it obvious I'm royalty. People like me don't need to worry about these things," flicking her ponytail backward.

Asta was really annoyed with Noelle's attitude, but it was nothing that he wasn't used to. He still saw her as a very close friend. " ok Noelle, but what do we do now then, since none of us know where the black bulls hideout is where do we go."

Noelle: "I know, let's go ask Harry back at his place, I'm sure he has something we can use to get back home," she said.

Asta: "oh, Yh awesome idea, Noelle." The two of them rushed back towards Harry's hideout only to be shocked by what to see next. What they found was very mysterious, Harry and his cottage had disappeared into thin air. "that's funny, I'm sure Harry's place was somewhere around her."

Noelle: "Great, now we're completely lost," she cried.

Asta: "no seriously Noelle I'm certain Harry's place was right here," said with utmost confidence. They investigated further but couldn't find any trace of their old friend. " this is crazy where and when did he go," he told himself.

After a couple of minutes, Asta and Noelle abandoned their search and opted to find their way home on their own. They moved their way through the forest, hoping to find a breakthrough. Couple more minutes past and the pair became frustrated, not knowing where they or where to begin.

As they were walking Noelle sensed a sudden change of mana in the air, it was a substantial piece of mana she felt, even somewhat familiar. Noelle alerted Asta of the situation and went on to assess what was ahead hiding within the bushes

Suddenly a towering figure burst from the trees.

"YOULL NEVER CATCH ME!"

Asta and Noelle switched their heads and couldn't believe it, the figure turned out to be the leader of the batch of criminals that they fought earlier. However, this time, he had a new enemy. Behind him emerged three other magic knights, two tall men and a girl with orange hair. To Asta and Noelle's surprise, they were non-other than their magic colleagues Yuno, Klaus and Mimosa all hailing from the Golden Dawn.

"Dam it Yuno next time we attack; we attack my command," demanded Klaus.

Yuno: " can you stop lecturing me, he's getting away," he replied. Yuno readied himself for another attack. "WIND CREATION MAGIC TORNADO FANG" Yuno released a massive amount of magic, unleashing a powerful attack. The spell came running towards the criminal with incredible speed. The extensive range made it so it would be a lot more difficult for the criminal to dodge his attacks this time. He got caught in the aftermath of Yunos epic attack and fell head first to the floor. Still, with an ounce of energy and health, he turned to his side and crawled attempting to flee away from the scene.

Asta hiding saw this as a perfect opportunity, he pounced from the bushes and landed the on back of the criminal, completely nullifying and his chances of escaping. "This time we're bringing you in," said Asta.

The golden dawn members came rushing and immediately thanking Asta for catching their target.

Yuno: "Of course it just had to be you didn't it Asta" smiling at his best friend.

Asta: "Hey Yuno what's up, you in for the guy I'm sitting on," he replied.

Klaus: "Asta iI give you my sincere thanks and appreciation, at least there's someone I know who co-operative" looking Yuno disappointingly. Asta the jumped off the criminal, which then allowed Klause to use his steal magic and tie him up.

Before Klaus's magic could reach the criminal, the bandit quickly dodged the attack and made another for it. Asta, however, chased him down and caught up with him at ease. Through all his training as well as hard work, he got in front of him and tackled him to the floor, followed by a quick punch in the face that left the criminal uncurious.

The golden dawn members again came rushing towards Asta.

Mimosa: " th-thanks Asta," she said nervously.

Asta: "ah no problem guys" scratching his head and blushing.

Noelle then emerged from hiding and walked to her party.

Mimosa: "Oh, Noelle, I'd just knew you'd be here too. What brings you and Asta around these parts" asking so warmly

Noelle crossed her arms. "Well if you must know, we were here on a tough escort mission right Asta." Which he then replied, " oh yeah sure." "Anyway, we actually already came in contact with the guy you just tied up. We took out him and goons when Asta attacked them with his anti-magic and finished them off with my water magic. It was no problem for us, of course".

Mimosa: "ooh that makes perfect sense now, so it was you two are the ones that took them out." Noelle had looked confused. "Yh it was actually easy to track these criminals down with my flower magic because when I pinpointed their location, they were standing in one place. When we found them, they were all bruised and battered, so it was easy to capture them….. well that was until one of made decided to make a run for it." The group laughed in enjoyment.

Klaus then further explained to the Black Bulls intel regarding the criminals. They were a group of thieves that would go around stealing people's wealth and making a profit. They had been pulling this action for months but can finally be brought to justice.

Asta: "Well if it weren't for me, Noelle would've never had that opening," he interrupted.

Yuno: "Shut up, Asta, if I were there, I would've taken them all out and restrained them all by myself." Asta then replied by hurling himself towards his foster brother swinging both his arms, which Yuno anticipated and held back Asta. " You want to go Yuno, STOP STEALING MY THUNDER!". Couple seconds Yuno released his hold on Asta and pulled his hand towards him.

Yuno: " nice work," smiling at him, gracefully.

Asta: "You two Yuno, you've gone powerful recently. That just means I need to work even harder. I WILL BECOME THE WIZARD KING". He shouted.

Yuno: "Not if I beat you there, first." The pair shook hands and smiled at one another, enjoying each other's company. Klaus and Mimosa were shocked, they were just not used to seeing Yuno so happy and at pease. But it was clear to them of the cause of the sudden switch in the mood. Yunos wind spirit was hovering off his shoulder the whole time and hated every minute of it. " HEY YUNO WHY IS IT WHEN THIS KID SHOWS UP, YOU PULL OUT A SMILE. WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T". Yelled the wind spirit. Yuno Ignored his wind spirit and waved her away.

Noelle started to feel a lot calmer a reassured meeting her magic knight colleagues."Hey Guys, we need a ride home. We I-i mean Asta forgot the way back home, and now we're lost".

Yuno: "Of-course Asta lost his way home, he even forgot where the toilet was back in Harch. You don't want to know where he did his business" holding his head.

Asta: " SHUT UP, YUNO! You promised won't mention that to anyone," he yelled.

Klaus held a clenched fist from his mouth and coughed. "Anyway We'd be more than happy to escort you back, it's the least we can do for making our job a lot easier," Klaus ordered Mimosa and Yuno to pull out their brooms as they were getting ready to exit the scene. Klaus then used his steel magic and constructed a steel chariot big enough for at least three people. While Noelle was stepping on the chariot, she asked Klaus, "wait, but what about the criminals." "Don't worry about them, we called headquarters to pick them up" assuring Noelle.

Noelle: "Come on, Asta, we better get go…." She turned towards Asta, annoyed, and jealous of what was seen before her.

Mimosa positioned herself and starting levitating in mid-air. "S-so Asta um, wou-would you like to jump on my broom, and I can give a ride home. I-if you want, ah it's no big deal" stuttering while getting her words out.

Asta: "Oh sure, Mimosa" jumping on the back side of her broom and holding on to his colleague's waist. "Ok ready when you are Mimosa."

Noelle became flustered and annoyed, the site of Asta touching another woman irritated her to a whole new degree. "HEY ASTA GET YOUR HANDS OFF MIMOSA AND COME SIT ME RIGHT!

Asta: "calm down, Noelle, you need to relax" Noelle's fist tightened and gritted her teeth. "I can't be rude to Mimosa now can I." Holding her waist more firmly.

Mimosa: " ok that settles it let's head off then." Just as soon as they started to move something was bothering Mimosa, she held her broom really tight and began shaking. As turns out the experience of being this close to Asta was far too much her, and she began to lose slight control of her magic.

Ahh OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO! I dreamed of Asta holding me from behind like this, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. What does he think of my body, hopefully, he docent think I'm fat anything. This was a mistake, I should've never asked him to join me. AHHH THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING WHAT DO I DO." thinking to herself.

Asta: " ah, Mimosa." The golden darn member snapped out of her trance. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked worryingly.

Mimosa: "O-oh yeah I'm ok sorry just a little nervous as all," she replied.

Asta: "why would be so nervous" he questioned.

Mimosa: "oh ah forget I said anything, let's take you home, ok" Mimosa took a deep breath and took back full control of her magic. She began to move towards the direction of the Black Bulls hideout, but her path was suddenly blocked Klaus's steal chariot.

Klaus: "Mimosa perhaps it would be better if Asta came along with me instead," he intervened. " if your flying in mid-air and you lose yourself again you both will fall. More importantly, Asta has no magic, he would not be able to recover from this".

Mimosa rejected her senior's claim. "No Klaus I can handle it, it won't happen again I can assure you that. I just- I just needed a deep breath as all".

Asta: "Yeah four eyes it's cool, besides if I fall I can just turn in to my black form and fly like normal" defending Mimosa

Noelle: " Asta shut up and get on the chariot, jeez you can be so reckless sometimes." Asta began to get a bit fed up, so he did as he was told, he jumped on to the steel chariot and sat next to Black Bull colleague. To Noelle's credit, she was very relieved that her secret crush was sitting beside her again, she was now at ease. Mimosa, on the other hand, became very aggravated on the situation and stared at Noelle very coldly.

Mimosa: "uuummmm" why does she always need to get involved, she asked herself.

Yuno: "Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm heading off now," said while flying away from his party.

Asta: "Quickly four eyes we need to catch up to him," screaming so eagerly to move the chariot forward.

Klaus: " you fool this is not a race, we will proceed with our travels nicely and calmly. I refuse to be a part of your silly games," stamping his authority. Astas smile disappeared and became depleted. "Ahh your no fun four eyes."

The two teams of knights arrived at the Black Bulls hideout. Both Noelle and Asta jumped off the steel chariot thanking Klaus for the ride.

To Astas surprise he was called by Yuno and asked if he would like to come with for a little stroll in the forest. Yuno not seeing Asta as much thought it would be necessary to have some alone time, just the two of them. Asta accepted his request, and the two headed off.

Yuno: "I'll meet you guy back in headquarters" turning and waving back at his golden dawn teammates.

Asta: "Yeah, same here, Noelle."

Noelle: "Alright then" closing the door behind her

Klaus: "ok, don't be too long now" flying away in his chariot with Mimosa behind him.

Yuno and Asta were walking and talking through the forest, most it was just petty arguments, and memory's back in harch. But most were arguments of who will become the wizard king first. They were talking for 20 minutes until Yuno finally broke the ice and asked what was on his mind.

Yuno: "oh, thanks again for your help. Asta, you were a big help. Then again when are you never a big help haha" putting d his arm around Asta's shoulders.

Asta: "ah that was nothing Yuno, that was way too easy," He replied.

Yuno: "Still saved me the headache of trying to chase after him, my last attack took a lot out of me. Yeah but I still enjoyed myself out there, even if it was just like 30 minutes. I miss fighting along by your side, I mean the times in the dungeon and Capital, sure we nearly got killed out there, but it was still enjoyable. Honestly, I just wish we bumped into each other more often." Yuno looked up towards the heavens remembering all the good times they had as children and magic knights, from the battles that they faced together, to enjoying each other's company. It was something he looked forward to every day. "We sure do make a good team don't we Asta" smiling at his friend.

Asta: "Yeah, we sure do, too bad we're in **Different Squads."** Yunos smile began to deteriorate, those two words struck him like a bullet, spiraling looping in his mind and echoing in his ear. It was at this moment he knew he had to be real with his foster brother.

Yuno: "Asta your…. You're not planning to stay with the Black Bulls forever now are you," he asked

Asta: " Wait-what, why do would you lask something like…."

Author note: thanks if you guys are still sticking around. I just want to point out that the last 3 chapters were pretty much meant to be the first, but turned out to be too long. So I spaced them out just it would be a lot easier.

Dw I'll be bringing in Nozel and other captains into the story to spice things up a bit in the next few chapters.

Cheers


	4. Chapter 4: Ceremony

Ceremony

Asta looked down surprised with his question, Yuno immediately apologized having seen the initial reaction of his magic knight teammate.

Yuno: "what? No I-i didn't mean it like that. Um, I'm sor…".

Astas head sprang up. "Of course I'm not going to stay at the Black Bulls forever, if I want to be the wizard king, I'm going to have to leave my squad someday now aren't I" laughing it off.

Yuno paused for a moment with his jaw dropped. He was thanking the heavens that his stupid foster brother misinterpreted his question. He saw this as another opportunity to strike again. "R-right Yh, so how are you still finding the Black Bulls, not giving you any trouble I hope" smiling unconvincingly.

Asta: "No way we're all one big HAPPY FAMILY HERE!, it's awesome. No troubles here haha" he said so joyfully.

Yuno: " ah not making you do any lame erons are they. I heard your captains got some monsters he calls pets that you need to take care of?"

Asta: "Oh yeah, naaaa. They're really fun honestly. Keeps me on my toes haha."

Yuno: "what about the food, they aren't making you eat crap are they"

Asta: "aww you know what, Charmy actually gave me something awesome today, it so delicious. What was it again?

Yuno became frustrated, as his attempts for Asta to talk badly about his current squad were futile. He understood Asta had too much loyalty for the Black Bulls and it would be challenging to sway his decision at this moment. Let alone make him even consider changing squads. "Really that's good to hear" starching his head.

A couple of minutes past and the sun started setting."Well, Asta, it's getting late now, guess I'll be heading off now".

Asta: "alright Yuno Ill catch you later." The pair bumped fists, and they each went to their own headquarters.

Bell: "I know what you were trying to do Yuno, and it ain't going to work. If you think I'm going to let him get in the way of our relationship you got another thing co…. Ah" Yuno waved away his wind spirit.

Next morning

Asta and the rest of his squad mates were sitting down and enjoying their breakfast. Asta was hoovering up his plate until he heard a call for his name.

Yami: "Hey kid, check it out, the wizard king gave you another gold star." Which Asta screamed in celebrations with his hands up. "Yh keep this up and….."

Noelle: "Hey wait, I was on that mission too, where's my gold star" cried the Noble Silva.

Yami: "Relax princess, the wizard king gave you one to," assuring Noelle. "But Yeah like I was saying, keep this up, and we might actually win the thing. You idiots have been racking up some many stars recently, and I even lost count. The star festival is coming up next week" Yami lit his cigarette inhaled and exhaled. "Going to be interesting to see who wins it this time." The whole Black Bulls squad looked at each other around the table proudly. They knew some big was going to happen.

1 week later

A week later, the next annual star festival began, and there was real tension in the air. People from all around the kingdom gathered together in celebrations of the magic knight squads.

After many celebrations, it was time to reveal the winner of the star festival.

Julius: "Afternoon citizens of the clover kingdom. I hope you are enjoying this great festival we have going on" the whole crowd cheered for their wizard king. The Wizard King then introduced the magic knight captains, To Julius's surprise, Yami showed up on time for once. He then proceeded to announce the results.

"Without further ado let's begin" Julius who had seen the results earlier was intrigued on how the whole kingdom would react

8th Green Mantis: 50 stars

7th Purple Orca: 53 stars

6th Azure deer: 60 stars

Nozel listened closely already alarmed at the results. "Why did the wizard king start with an 8th place when there are clearly 9 magic knight squads. His eyes widened "unless…"

5th Coral peacock: 67 stars

4th Blue Rose: 78 stars

3rd Crimson lions: 85 stars

2nd Silver Eagles: 95 stars

"And 1st place, that's right you guessed it, we have a two-way tie, joint first place…."

1st Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls: 125 stars

"Everyone give them a massive round of applause," shouted the wizard king. The whole kingdom gave a massive roar of cheers.

The magic knight captains and the rest of the knights looked with complete shock. Yami was laughing with joy, having seen his squad take first place and sticking to the captains that always made fun of him. Nights such as Nozel looked with utter disgust and discontent having once again fallen behind. On the other hand William Vangance the golden dawn captain was still very pleased his squad attained top again but was slightly disappointed that his team was joint 1st.

Julius: "Fantastic results from our squads, and let's give it up for our two highest earners." Julius turned to his winners. "Please show your appreciation to Yuno and Asta!". The whole crowd proceeded to give another loud cheer congratulating their magic knights for their efforts. Asta and Yuno steeped on stage, embracing the atmosphere and turning towards each other's side feeling very proud of one another.

Julius: "These two have once again shown enormous and bravery and character, they are truly a symbol of what us as a kingdom stand for….." The wizard rambled on praising the two and then continued to make his exit. "Before I leave you now I want you all to give a standing ovation to Asta" Asta looked at the wizard feeling very surprised and curious.

Julius: "Asta has attained 30 stars this year, that's just under a third of his whole entire squad" he pulled his hand towards Asta. "Making him the highest earner of all the magic knights this year, EVERYONE FINAL ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ASTA PLEASE!"

Asta was looking around very proudly, scratching the back of his head and blushing at the moment, to think a commoner like him who grew up in a small church could achieve heights such as this. The Black Bulls were the first to cheer from the knights. Some eventually followed, whereas some refused to applaud looking very cold and jealousy.

Nozel: "Wha-what how this could this be" clenching his fist and looking at the ground.

William: "You are a boy of many surprises... Asta" looking at the young black bull interestingly.

Asta looked at the crowd, still trying to take in what had just happened. He turned to Yuno. "Guess I got you this time, Yuno." He said confidently.

Yuno: "Only because I let you win" trying to get underneath his skin.

Asta became really annoyed and agitated. "Wha-what do mean. I WON THIS FARE AND SQUARE. WIZARD KING SA…..". Yuno pulled out his right arm, "uh."

Yuno: "Nice work, Asta," cheerfully smiling at his best friend.

Asta: "oh ah right, you to Yuno. The pair shook hands looking at each other very fondly. They were again very proud of each other and were super excited about what the future holds. They jumped off stage And began to enjoy the rest of the star festival.

After the announcement of the results, the Wizard arranged the complementary pub, of which only magic knight captains were allowed to attend.

Yami being his drunk self-thought, it would be necessary to once again stick it to he fellow magic night captains. He was swinging himself around being a complete nuisance to everyone.

Yami: "AHAHAHAHA, you guys should have seen the look your faces, ME CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK

BULLS, ON TOP AHAHAHAHA, Taunting everyone.

Nozel became vexed at the situation, "A few wins, and you think you have the whole world at your feet, I expect nothing less from a low life such as yourself."

Yami: "uuhh what's that Nozel, talking behind my back again. Of course, you'd be talking behind my arse. THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE POSITIONED FOR THE LAST TWO STAR FESTIVALS, AHAHAHAHAHA!

Nozel turned to Yami with vicious intent, releasing an enormous amount of mana in the air. The rest of the magic knights looked on thinking to themselves there they go again. "Disgusting foreigner, don't you dare speak to me with such insolence! , ILL BARY YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS YOU HEAR ME! "

Yami: "ooohhh dIGusTiNG FoRGIeNGER, that all you got. Jheez no wonder you Silvas came behind the Black Bulls, come up with something new maybe then you won't fall behind the pack". Saying ever so calmly

Nozel snapped and gripped Yamis who was in a drunk state. "SHUT UP YOU SCUM. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO...

Yami: "Hey, Hey Nozel, what does the S in Silver stand for?"

Nozel: "What?".

Yami: "SECOND AHAHAHAHA!"

Nozel: "I WILL NOT ALLOW YO YOU TO SULLY THE SILVA FAMILY ANY LONGER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." Pointing a fist possessing powerful mercy magic.

Yami: "docent a Silver medal mean second AHAHAHAHA!

Nozel: "YOU BASTARD THAT'S IT, ILL KILL YOU!"

The rest of the magic knights watched on ready to stop the fight, until

"Now now you two settle down," a warm voice entered the ears of the magic knight captains to sever the mood. It was none other than Captain vengeance here to stamp his authority on the situation. "This is a time where we should be celebrating and acknowledging one another for each other's efforts, there is no place for violence at a time like this. Now please Nozel would you kindly", gesturing his hand. Nozel released his tight grip on Yami and distanced himself from his colleague.

Yami: "Woah Willam you decided to show up, you never show up to these things," asked Yami.

Willam: "Oh well, yes, I thought I'd pay a little…..". Willam suddenly felt a hard tap on his back, it was Yami still in his drunk state. "DOSENT FEEL SO LONELY AT THE TOP NOW DOES IT GOLDY, AHAHAHAHA."

Willam: "What-oh of-course. I actually came here to again congratulate on your triumph Yami." Pulling out his hand and shaking with the Black Bull Captain. "You have all done exceptionally well and should really proud of yourselves honestly because you the people of the clover kingdom live to see another star festival."

Yami: Oh thanks goldy, At least you're not Salty. MY MAGIC-LESS FREAK REALLY CAME IN CLUTCH THIS YEAR, AHAHAHAHA!

magic-less… Willam took a moment to pause thinking about Asta and past achievements with the Black Bulls. He was intrigued with the boy since the moment he laid eyes on him since the magic knight entrance exams. He had now found a new renowned respect for him and wanted to see what else he is capable of first hand. "You know you should really talk with a bit more humility and less arrogance Yami, maybe then people won't degrade your achievements….. Furthermore, you should speak about your squad mates more highly and address them respectfully." Looking away, "you never know you could lose him someday."

Yami refocused on Willam as he didn't catch that last bit. "What-what, did you say Goldy." He asked

William turned away from the scene closing his eyes. "Huh, nothing, just forget I said anything, but I must say, Asta, he has developed into a fine magic knight hasn't he" turning back at Yami

Yami: "Oh-Yh he sure is, BET YOU WISH YOU HAD HIM IN YOUR SQUAD RIGHT GOLDY! AHAHAHAHA!

Willam stared at Yami smiling,

precisely.

"Well, I better be going now. I have some important business to take care off." Turning around again and exiting off the premises.

Yami looked surprised, "oh what leaving already goldy, screw you then. Hey anyone want to drink with me." Holding up another beer in the air. The rest of the magic knights ignored Yamis request and kept to themselves.

Charlotte, however, saw this as an opportunity to get closer with her lover. "Uh, we-well if you insist Yami." Reaching out to grab the cup. Yami then pulled the cup away from her.

Yami: "no way you'll just pass out again," Charlotte blushed with embarrassment.

Sol: "hey don't be talking that way about Char, go on Char prove to this MAAAN you won't pass out" interrupting the Black Bulls captain and frantically budging her own captain.

Charlotte: "Call me, Captain Sol."

Yami: "Hey who invited you, this is a magic knight captain ONLY." The pair continued to argue for a couple more minutes. Nozel who had seen enough decided to head over to the restroom and take a load off, he leaned towards the sink and starting splashing water on his face. He had a couple more rounds of water before looking at himself in the mirror, feeling very angry and disappointed with himself.

How could I let this happen, allowing myself to get shown up by a pathetic creature such as Yami? I will continue to bring shame to my families name if I allow this to let this to stay any longer. A Squads results reflect the achievements and the ambitions of their leader, and I can not be fit to lead this squad if I continue to endure more embarrassment like this. Nozel slammed his fist. "But what should I do, how must I bring back even the slightest bit of dignity and honor to my family's name." Suddenly an image of a small boy popped into his head, the boy was Asta smiling and resting both his swords on his shoulders. Nozels eyes widened.

"Hhmm perhaps. There was no coincidence when that commoner joined the Black Bulls they had raised the stakes and became even stronger" thinking to himself. "Because of him, my pathetic little sister has gotten a little stronger as well. Must I really even consider... ". Nozel dried himself then exited the premise, leaving behind a drunk Yami and a batch of board magic knights.

Nozel continued to walk away from premise and turned when he was unfortunately hit by a small force that came running into him. Force turned out to be Asta who was actually having a race with Yuno on his broom, to see who would get to the Birch first, likewise Asta then accidentally collided with the Silver Eagles captain, the two lost their balance and fell to the floor.

Asta became terrified having just found who he just bumped in to. Yuno was on the sidelines, ready for Nozels destructive attack. Asta was on the floor, trying to move away from the scene.

Asta: "Oh-uh Nozel, s-sorry about that, uh I-I wasn't, oh-um I didn't see you" terrified to get his words out.

Nozel got up and released an enormous amount of magic in the air, unlike Yuno, Asta couldn't sense any mana, but he could feel the air getting a lot cold. The two young magic nights readied themselves for battle but were utterly bewildered by what happened next.

Nozel detained his magic and brushed himself off. He stared at the young Black Bull very seriously, "Just watch where your going next time….. Asta".

Asta was stunned he didn't know what to think, he thought Nozel was to try to kill him, but his suspicions were wrong. "Oh-uh Yeah, sure uh-Of course. Sorry about that again, I...". Scratching the back of his head.

Nozel then turned and walked away.

Asta: "hmm that was weird."

Yuno: "yep, anything else happened I would've had to save you again" replying to Asta

Asta snapped "I COULD'VE DEFENDED MYSELF OK YUNO. But seriously I thought Nozel would try to kill me, funny…..

Yuno:" Yh…weird," looking at the back of Nozel.

Authors note:

This was really fun to write, Yami was super funny in this chapter I feel. Let me what you guys think in the reviews. Idk if I'm doing this story justice or not, like I said this is my first time

Hope u guys enjoyed

I just want to point out, due to the direction of the anime and way shonen anime always is, in my opinion, the chances of Asta joining another squad in the anime is highly unlikely. A situation like just has no place in the black clover universe, therefore, I don't see it happening,

I just want to stress this out coz it feels a bit weird for me as the author to be writing this. Again this is all just fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5: Eagle Calls

Eagle Calls

It was a bright morning two days after the annual star festival, Nozel was sitting in his luxurious room still hurt by the results of the ceremony, looking down at a piece of paper contemplating to himself.

_"Must I do this, has my pride sunk so low, I need to do such as ridiculous act. What will that fool even think of me if he receives this letter? What would our mother do in a situation like this?"_

Nozel: "huh... no matter, there is no harm in trying. But still, I must not allow myself to endure any more of Yami's excessive taunting". The captain suddenly switched his attention to his side window. Behind there stood a small anti-magic bird hovering at the sill. Nozel walked to the window to greet the bird.

Nozel: "This bird? This one is with Asta, I can tell from the small eyes. It's always with him and my sister. Give this to the young boy." putting the letter in a small envelope and attaching it to the beak.

The bird accepted the letter from Nozel flu to the receiver.

Back at the Black Bulls, Asta was continuing with his regular training routine, trying to chop down trees in a senseless manner. He continued to cut trees until he felt enormous amounts of pecking in his head.

Asta: OW OW OW, AH, HEY NERO QUIT IT, yelling at his bird friend. He looked at Nero and noticed that he was holding a letter between his beak. "Say Nero what you got there, letter for me? Hey this….". He took a closer look and noticed a small silver broach on the ceiling of the letter. The broach resembled a lot like the ones Noelle wore on her outfit. Asta took a quick look at his surroundings to make sure no one was looking, as he was suspicious for this turn of events. The Black Bull then turned to the back, which had his name written in plain English. He ripped the letter open and couldn't believe what he had read.

_Dear Asta_

_This year you have achieved incredible heights attaining the highest amount of gold stars amongst all the magic knights, for that you have my utmost respect. To celebrate your recent achievements, I thought it would be necessary to invite you to the Silver house for a small royal banquet in your honor. The affair will hold excellent food, made by the clover kingdoms best chefs. It will be an incredible site to see. I also have some further things of which I would like to discuss with you in person, so your attendance at this ceremony would be very much appreciated._

_The event will begin three days from now on June 19 in the afternoon and please make sure you bring this invitation with you on the day. As for uniform I would suggest due to your current background it would be wise to look the part, so do try to wear your best and clean clothes for an occasion such as this. Furthermore, you must ensure that you keep this information is kept confidential, meaning a word must not get out, and this will only stay between you and me._

_Now you may have concerns about why you have received this letter due to our recent history, but I assure you this is no trick. That being said, I look forward to meeting you on the day._

_Kind regards Nozel Silver_

Captain of the Silver Eagles.

Asta took a long pause, trying to process what he had just read. Like most other magic knights in Astas shoes, they would be suspicious of this event, even throw away the letter

But our Asta

"OOOOHHH YYYYYHHHH! This will be awesome. I finally get to have more of that delicious royal food. Clean plates shiny cutlery, it's like every commoner's dream. Maybe Nozel doesn't hate me anymore I don't know, wait until the other guys hear about this". He put his hands up screaming and skipping back to headquarters Asta was over the moon. He continued to bounce for a couple more seconds before suddenly realized a crucial bit of information coming from the letter. "Oh, wait, I can't tell anyone," looking up and scratching his head. "Well that sucks, I don't know how long this thing is going to be, plus I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HEAD SILVER QUARTERS IS. AHHHHHH this is soo hard what I'm I going to do?!", holding both his hands on his head and looking down screaming.

After Astas complete fit, a sizeable spacial magic portal appeared on his side, from the entrance, out came Finrol with his head down crying from another date that went oh so wrong. Magna came out of head Quarters and greeted the spacial magic user.

Magna: "Oh Hey Finrol, there you are, Captain Yamis looking for ya, something about his stomach." He said

Finrol: "tell him I'll be on my way," looking up sulking. Asta rushes towards Finrol, worried about his senior.

Asta: " Oh, Hey Finrol, ah yo-you, ok." Asking his defeated senior. Finrol embraces Asta giving him a tight hug. "No, of course, I'm not ok! I just got rejected for the third time this week." Releasing a whole dam of tears on Astas shoulders.

Asta: "oh I'm sorry to hear that" giving him comfort while tapping his head.

Finrol: "it's ok Asta you don't need to worry, I'm used to it," releasing second-round tears.

Asta: "Youll get em next time Finrol. I believe in you" assuring magic knight senior.

Finrol: "Thank you, Asta, I can always count on you" looking back Magna tapping his wrist. "Now if you mind me, Asta, I'm going to go deal with Captain Yami now." He released Asta and started walking towards the entrance despairing over his failed relationships.

Asta looking at Finrol suddenly had an idea "Hey Finrol" looking back at the short Black Bull. " ah you wouldn't well… happen to know where the Silver House is located, would you?" Asking ever so cautiously.

Finrol and Magna: "WHAAAA?!"

They were very assumed and shocked at the question. Finrol quickly composed himself and replied to his teammate. "Yh….. I know where that is. Why? Why do you need to go there".

Magna: "Yh, why do you want to go to a Royal shit show Rasta?

Asta was very hesitant, nervous also, and sweat was even dripping down his forehead. "Oh-ah well….

I…. you see…" The young swordsman was looking around, trying to find a legitimate excuse until it finally hit him.

Finrol: "Well…"

Sorry Sister Lilly, but don't worry, this will never happen without you by my side. "I have a... I have a, I have a date, yeah that's right I have a date, I'm meeting her tomorrow in the afternoon and uh I was wondering if you could take me there If that's ok" playing with his fingers.

Both Finrol and Magna focused their attention on Asta. They both started cheering and laughing, tapping their college on the back.

Finrol: "Woah Asta this is amazing. I never knew you were capable of this much. Who is this girl? When did you meet her? Is she a strong Magic knight like yourself?

Magna: "Jheez Rasta pulling out the big guns, I'm proud of you shorty, and Yh when did this happen" Aggressively rubbing his head.

Asta: Oh-Uh Yh I met her at the star festival and uh Yh…. So, can you take me there?" pleading to his senior.

Finrol: "Sure, I can, does she have any friends?" Magna punched his arm. "Ouch ok fine, Yh sure I take you. But we need to get you suited Asta, no way you can go and meet your girl in a state like that". Asta looked at himself, realizing he was a complete mess; he was covered in a lot of dirt scratches and smelled very inhuman. The two mages grabbed Asta and rushed him into Vanessa's lair in the Black Bulls hideout. There they told Vanessa about Astas meeting, and that needed a change in look.

Vanessa was thrilled with the news and wanted to do everything she could to make sure Asta would shine on this occasion. "Awwww our little Astas all grown up, so what type of look you looking for Asta.

Asta: "Oh ah, something fit your Royalty. I guess if you can do that." Vanessa had a big grin on her face.

Vanessa: "is that all, just leave it to me." releasing thread magic.

"Oh and you two, Finrol, Magna, can guys wait outside I can't work my magic when people are looking." The two agreed to leave the premises and to wait Outside for Asta. "Alright, I do let's do this" she made him sit on a chair and paralyzed him with her thread magic.

Asta: HEY VANESSA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR…..!

After a couple of hours, it was time for the unveiling of Asta new look. Magna and Finrol were anxiously waiting until they took just one glance and were completely jaw dropped they didn't even recognize it was him. Vanessa using her thread magic made Asta brand-new set cloths, he had a nice stylish dark yellow blazer with a white shirt behind, pants to match with the suit and even brand new pair of white shoes. Instead of his healthy scruffy hair, he had brand new combover to go with his new look.

Asta: "ah so guys, what do you think" closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

Both Finrol and Magna were profoundly shocked and unbelievable by Astas transformation.

"YOU LOOK AWESOME. YOUR GONNA KILL HER WITN THAT LOOK! They shouted.

Asta blushed and accepted his teammate's sweet words. He looked at himself in a mirror and saw a completely different person. This is cool. I can get used to this. Hmmm sucks that I can't tell them anyway, looking at his squad mates.

Asta knows it will be logical to keep this info hidden, as it might upset the Black Bulls if the word were to get out. He knew people like Noelle would not take it lightly if she found her close friends were to enter the Silvers hideout.

The next day came by, and it was time for Astas special occasion, he slipped into his new suit and re-done his hair the way Vanessa instructed him to do so. He took one last glance at himself into the mirror. _"Should I be doing this I know it's just dinner but…. Those guys can be such Jerks. I still remember what they didn't to Noelle that day. That solid guy is a real pain in the arse." _

"Huh whatever, guess I'll find out for myself."

He took a quick look at the time and rushed to find Finrol. As he was running, he suddenly bumped into the Silver of the household, the pair collided and fell to the floor.

Noelle: "You fucking idiot, watch where you're going. Now you messed up my make up" looking back at herself in her small mirror. A couple of ruder comments exited Noelle mouth, until she and saw Astas new look. "Hey wh-where, are you, what's with the get up" she pointed out.

Asta knew he had to smart with his answer, as this was the one person he knew he could not offend when it came to a situation like this.

Asta: "oh-ah, cool right; I have a date. I'm meeting her at the Silver Eagles hideout, I-i mean ne-near the Silver Eagles hideout, Yh that's right. I met her at the star festival and ah now we're talking I guess. "

Noelle then had a furious and depressing look in her face. Asta with another girl, brought butterflies to her stomach.

Noelle: "what ah, who-who is this girl, do I know her."

Asta: "oh ah, kinda she's Royalty…"

Noelle: "She's Royalty?! Which Family" immediately replying.

There she goes with all the questions again. "I don't know I'm going to meet her now and ah ask. Ha, who knew a commoner like me could find Royalty that likes me like that right," laughing it off.

Noelle: "Yh…. Right….".

Noelle looked away from Asta direction, feeling very upset and uncomfortable in the situation. She understood that she hadn't made her feelings known, but was shocked to hear her lover had already made his known. She looked down anxiously feeling very angry, telling herself she was too late.

Noelle: "So what's this girl like Asta?

Asta took a couple of seconds to pause, instead of just coming with up with some traits he describes qualities of some that he's already in love with Sister Lilly. "What's she like, oh my where do I start, this girl is everything, she's my whole world. This girl smart, pretty, awesome of sense humor, has incredible control of her magic. Not to mention she's so kind and caring, shes everything I need, she's the complete package and one day when I become the wizard king, I'm going to marry her".

Noelle listening to the comments of Asta giving about his date, made her feel dejected. She looked at her crush in a very miserable and angry manner, feeling very downhearted that her love has already made up his decision on whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Almost shedding a tear.

Asta:" heh, are you ok, Noelle?" expressing his concerns.

Noelle quickly escaped her trance "Of course I'm ok why wouldn't I be."

Asta: "oh um, I don't know, you just seemed a bit flustered when I told you that I was going out with someone that's all."

Noelle: "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I couldn't care less who you go out with, or girl for that matter" turning away, blushing uncontrollably.

Asta: "Really, coz, you were pretty mad when I was sitting with your cousin Mimo… Ah!" Noelle threw herself at her teammate and gave him a venomous punch across the face, knocking him out cold with a large lump on his cheek.

Noelle gritted her teeth, picked herself up, and stormed off. "I'm fine you insect and get out of the way. I'm busy. Have fun on your stupid date!" brushing Asta aside angrily and rudely.

A couple of minutes later, Asta got up from his daze and started to wonder what's gotten into her, _ill never understand women._ He slaps himself. "Come on, Asta snap out of it. You got some Royal bites to get to". Asta continued his hunt to find his senior only to find him up and ready outside the Black Bulls headquarters.

Finrol: "Ready for your date, Asta," using his magic to create a portal.

Asta: "You know it," eagerly waiting, to jump into the portal. Before he was about to jump in, Finrol stopped him for one last thing. He took out some perfume from his pocket and started spraying it all over Asta.

Finrol: "Your ladies gonna love this."

Asta didn't agree with Finrol as much " ahh Finrol that smells gross."

Finrol: "Whhaaat?! You don't like it" taking huge offense to Astas comments.

Asta: "Just because you like it docent mean other people will too, later..." jumping into the portal.

Asta went through the portal and found himself right in front of the Silver Eagles headquarters.

The young swordsman never felt so overwhelmed and amazed, a large building with baroque architecture, balconies from all corners; it was an incredible site to see. Asta walked towards the entrance as joyful as can be. He was edging closer until a Silver guard stopped him.

Guard: "Halt young one, state your business."

Asta; "oh-ah, my names Asta I'm here for the banquet in name uh…."

Guard: "hmh, Master Nozel never informed of such as an event, do you have an invitation."

Asta: "oh Yh I do," he threw his arm down his pocket searching for the invitation. When his arms went in the pocket, a mini heart attack started to escalate inside him. The location where he thought the letter would be was empty, e then proceeded to check his other pockets quickly and was having no luck either. "Crap I must've left the invitation inside my other pants, just my luck."

Asta: "um I don't have an invitation with but…"

Guard: "Failure to provide me with the proper paperwork, means I can't let you in today sir, good day, sir."

Guard used his magic to make the rise to a small ice wall between him and Asta, pushing away the young knight to the floor.

Asta didn't take lightly to the guards actions. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! I forgot the invitation ok, but you just let me in, I'm getting late.

Guard: "fool, as I stated before I will not allow you to take another step."

Asta: "Take another step my foot, IM GETTING into THE SILVER EAGLES" unleashing both his an-ti magics into his hands.

Guard: "You dare, point your swords against me, child, I shall have the satisfaction of putting you in your place." The pair readied themselves for battle, Asta knew he had as swords can slice through any magic. The two were about to face off until

"What's going on out here?"

The Guard: "Master Nozel sir, forgive me if I alarmed you. I'm just dealing with an intruder at all." Kneeling before his Captain

Nozel looked over, seeing a young swordsman before him. "Asta what do you think you're doing here?"

Asta: "Oh Nozel Hey, I'm here for that ah, that banquet thing you were on about. You invited me to the Silver house, remember." shivering in the Captain's presence.

Nozel: "Why yes I do remember, but Asta… the banquet is scheduled in two days as I stated in the letter."

Asta: WHAAAAA!?

Nozel: "why on earth have you come a day early. "

Asta was scratching his head in embarrassment. He remembered explicitly that the note asked him to come on June 19th. Instead, he arrived on the 17th. "Oh right, guess I got a bit too excited… huh, Alright, then. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then I suppose."

He then turned his back on the Silver Eagles campus after apologizing to the guard for all the trouble that he caused. Asta took a few steps until he was stopped by Nozel tapping him on the shoulder.

Nozel: "Asta wait… since your already here, I can perhaps quickly arrange something for you."

Asta: "oh?! Thanks, Nozel.

Nozel: "I was hoping to meet you as soon as possible."

Asta: "Thanks, Nozel. I ah, that's awesome. I didn't want to go back home anyway; you didn't know what I had to do to get." Smiling in relief.

Nozel: "Why yes, of course, you may join me for dinner if you wish, but what exactly do you mean by that," he asked curiously.

Asta: "oh ah well… I mean…. You ah well".

Nozel: "Speak your thoughts, Asta!" Annoyed at Astas constant stutter.

Asta didn't know what was going on with him. Usually, he'd be so confident energetic and didn't care what anybody thinks of him. But today was different he was nervous lacked a bit of confidence and just wasn't himself. Perhaps he was still in shock with Nozels change in mood and hospitality that he didn't want to mess anything, hence didn't want to do anything that might provoke them.

Asta: "ah, see coz when you sent the letter. Um, you didn't give me an address, so it was hard for me to find my way through the kingdom. I had to ask a lot of people for directions, and now I'm here haha," quietly laughing to himself.

Nozel: "Oh my how careless of me, it was quite naïve to think you would know your place around. I do apologize," looking down and holding his head.

Asta was astounded with Nozels reaction to even think about Royalty having food with a commoner was crazy, but to hear a noble as prestigious as the Captain of the Silver Eagles apologizing was just unheard. Of course, Noelle, Nozels little sister sits down with the Black Bulls on a day to day basis, but this was different. "Wha-what no, its-its ok. It was fun finding my way around the kingdom honest" holding his hands back and giving a warm smile.

Nozel began to look at Asta a bit more fondly, having Astas kind nature surround him was like a breath of fresh air. He got to know the personality of the young Black Bull and understood he has a kind and noble heart. Despite being from different backgrounds/class's they were all equal, they are magic Knights, whose sole purpose is to protect the Clover kingdom. Docent matter where you come from; the Silver Eagles Captain was beginning to understand that.

Nozel: "Very well, then, Asta, please come with me."

Asta: "Right!" following the Captain from behind.

Once the two made to the entrance, Nozel ordered to the guard to allow both of them through. "He will be under my supervision," of which the guard agreed and allowed the pair to go forward. When Asta stepped foot in the prestigious palace he was just completely geeking out, he had never seen a more beautiful site apart from sister Lilly, than what he had before him. A luxurious house, fit for royalty.

Asta: "Woooow, this so coooool" stars in his eyes.

Nozel: "Do you like it, Asta?"

Asta: "Do I... this place is amazing. Oh, man, I wish I could stay here. This place is awesome!" screaming ecstatically.

Astas comments suddenly sparked a small grin on Nozels face, as if everything was falling to plan with the Silver Eagles Captain. "Come now Asta, let us go a meet, my brother and sister, there we will have our delicious meal I promised you."

Asta: "Yes, sir..." saluting the magic knight captain. "WAIT FOR WHAAA, BROTHER, AND SISTER!?

Nozel: "huh, something wrong," Nozel asked.

Authors note

There you go guys; hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the favorites, following, and reviews I do appreciate it. Keeps me motivated to get these chapters out faster.

Cheers and Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Silver plate side of commoner

Silver plate with a side of a commoner

Nozel: "What's wrong, Asta?"

Asta was in a slight panic, despite Nozels warm welcome he had forgotten that he was still going to have to meet Noelle's other siblings. He was petrified and wondered how they would react once they find out he was joining them for dinner.

Asta: "What- ah no, nothing's wrong. I'm ah- well. I thought it was just going to be us today, I didn't know they were going to be with us." nervously scratching his head. "I don't want to start any trouble."

Nozel understood the growing Black Bulls concerns, he to was a bit spectacle on his siblings would react to this development. However, him being the eldest and Captain of the Silver Eagles he knew he could stamp his authority. "Nonsense Asta, you will be absolutely fine" assuring his new quest.

Nozel: "Now follow me."

Asta: "Right." The two continued to walk inside the palace, while they were walking Asta had some concerns and questions he would like to ask the Captain. "So Nozel, where is everyone. I don't see anyone in the palace".

Nozel: "The rest of the magic knights are out on missions, hence the empty palace." He replied

Asta: "Oh, I see, that makes sense... You know this place pretty amazing, can't get over it. You must've worked really hard to get this place". Looking around inside the hideout.

Nozel: "Who me? I'm Royalty, remember I inherited this place from my family".

Asta: "Oh yeah, that's right, your Royalty, sorry I forgot." embarrassed for forgetting something so simple. "Still, the Silver eagles live such an extravagant lifestyle, they have powerful magic, and they get to live in a place like this. Man, you guys are soo cool.

Nozel suddenly felt a strange feeling, typically if positive comments came by, he would reply in a very arrogant and indecent manner, but flattery from Asta sparked something a lot different. "Why yes, guess we are pretty... cool.

The two walked for a couple of seconds until Asta asked his last question "Nozel can I ask you... why have you decided to be so nice to me all of a sudden, I thought you hated us, commoners?"

The Silver Eagles captain heard him loud and clear, he didn't know how to react or even respond at this moment. These last few days have been quite strange for Nozel, he did things he thought he would not do and do things people knew were too good to be true. Likewise, inviting and exchanging conversation with a commoner was unthinkable. To his luck, the two arrived at their destination, and he quickly changed the topic. "Through here, Asta."

Asta: "O-right."

The two passed into the room, inside they saw a circle table filled all sorts of delicious food and drinks. The smell had our young swordsman drooling and itching to get a bite in; it was the only reason why he even decided to show in the first place, he finally got his wish.

The two were then greeted by a tall butler with a monocle. "Good evening Sir Nozel."

Nozel: "Is everything set up?".

Butler: "Why yes, sir Nozel, just like you requested. A seasoned full-bodied grilled chicken, Braised Leeks with Mozzarella and Fried Eggs, Lamb Salad, Malted Custard French Toast with jam, Chicken Saltimbocca with Spinach and Potatoes, Pan-Seared Chicken Thighs with Blistered Tomatoes & Basil, Moroccan tuna kebabs with herb and lemon grains, bole of mash potatoes and an extensive drink as you ordered sir.

Asta didn't know what have these words meant, but he didn't care, knew it was going to taste awesome.

Nozel: "Very well, you are relieved of your duty today."

Butler: "Thank you, Sir Nozel," bowing down to his lord. After bowing to his master, he then looked up and saw a small boy with a comb-over. "and who might you be young sir," adjusting his monocle

Asta: "Who me? Oh-ah. My names Asta", he replied.

The Butler went back to the table, pulled out two chairs for our young Black Bull and the captain of the Silver Eagles. "Please do take a seat master Asta, I wasn't aware sir was bringing in guests."

Asta: "No, no, it's ok, thank you," jumping on the open seat.

Nozel sat right next to him and then turned to the Butler for one last request. "Inform Solid and Nebra. This time... be quick!" ordering the Butler coldly and arrogantly.

Butler: "Yes of OfCourse sir-Nozel, I am on my way," hurrying to fulfill his master's request

Asta was paying very close attention, finally seeing Nozels cruel and arrogant tone. He had a lot of questions going through his head at this time, such as why the Silver Eagles captain was so accepting of him and what exactly did he want. Everything was just a blur. The concerns were quickly flushed away once a tantalizing smell entered the nostrils of our young Black Bull.

Asta: "WOW THIS LOOKS SO YUMMY!" grabbing a fork and hurling himself towards the delightful treats. Just as he was about to dig in, he felt a giant tug back on HIS collar, stopping him in his tracks.

Nozel: "It is insulting to eat when people are yet to come, Asta." Pulling back the hungry knight

Asta: "oh ok, sorry," sitting back in his place.

After Nozel was finished lecturing Asta on good manners two nobles with Silver hair emerged from the door. It was the other two siblings of the silver house, Solid and Nebra.

Nebra: "Afternoon brother how are..." the eldest sister suddenly took a long pause, shocked to see who was going to be joining them for dinner. "Nozel, what-what is the meaning of this?! What is he doing here?!" demanding a clear explanation.

Solid: "WHAT IS THAT FILTHY COMMONER DOING HERE, NOZEL!?"

Asta was very scared at this point, he knew he was going to have to meet them eventually and was pretty much expecting this sort of reaction. He decided to remain calm and not let the Silver siblings get to him.

Solid: "Hey, you! Get out of my seat. Get out of my home in-fact" pointing angrily at the young Black Bull. Solid then took several steps towards Asta, in an attempt to use force to exit him from premises.

But his attempts were short-lived once Nozel stamped his authority on the situation. "Now, now, you two settle down. Today Asta is our guest, and he'll be joining us for dinner today, so both you better sit down sever your tone with him, UNDERSTAND!" ordering his siblings.

"But Nozel!..." Solid and Nebra screamed

Nozel: "WHAT DID I JUST SAY," frustrated having to repeat himself.

"Yes, Nozel..." putting their head down towards their brother. The two then proceeded to take their seats still annoyed and shocked that they had to sit next to a commoner... Asta of the Black Bulls, of all people.

Nozel: "Now that everyone is settled down, we may begin. Asta please... eat as much as you want". Turning towards his new guest.

Asta: "OH, REALLY, THANKS, NOZEL!"

He took a long look around at all the mouth-watering foods to his disposal, he then noticed that the Silver siblings grabbed white tissues and placed them on their knees, to be polite and less repulsive Asta decided to do the same.

He then threw his arms to all the plates and foods he could get his hands on, starting from chicken all the way to tasty fish devouring his plate in the process. Nozel began his intake and started to finish his plate more sensibly. On the other side, Nebra and Solid had their plates ready but were still disgusted by Asta presence.

Nebra: "_What on earth does brother Nozel think he's doing, inviting this peasant into our palace."_

Solid:_ "Disgusting rat, he's not even using the correct cutlery properly. Who uses a spoon cut chicken, huh!?"_

Couple minutes of eating time passed.

Nozel: "So Asta, what do you think, are you enjoying your meal?".

Asta currently had a mouth full, but quickly swallowed, "oh it's, it's amazing. Never had food like this before, it's awesome. Thanks for having me", politely replying to the Silver Eagle's captain.

Astas reply then set a small grin on Nozels, something that that his siblings were just not used to seeing. They were shocked, mortified even... Seeing a little smile on their elder brother's face was a rare sight to see

Nozel: "Now Asta, as you may have understood from the letter I haven't called you in here, just have dinner, have I?"

Asta: "Wait-what? Oh oh yeah, um, Of-Ofcouse. I was wondering when you'd ask me that. Uuhh what exactly did you want me again?" scratching his head and closing his eyes.

After a quick sigh "well Asta I..." the Silver captain was suddenly stopped by a guard who came rushing in, whispering into his ear. "Pardon me you three, but I have some important business to take care of. Please do continue without me, I won't take too long".

Once Nozel left an atmosphere of silence, and complete awkwardness surrounded the table. Asta was sitting down bluntly, Nebra and Solid did not even look at him. The young Black Bull decided to continue chowing down on his meal in a quick means of escape, but something was missing.

Asta: "em excuse Nebra, could you please pass the salt" asking ever so kindly.

Nebra: "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU! A SLAVE. Don't speak to me so casually commoner, get it yourself".

Asta ignored Nebras rude nature and opted to get the salt on his own. He picked up the salt and quietly sprinkled away at his dish.

Solid: "Fool, why did Nozel bring such a vulgar quest such as you. You don't belong here, get out while you still can," he demanded.

Asta: "Well, for your information, Nozel invited me here so….."

Nebra: "ludicrous, Nozel would never do such as thing. People like you should be locked spilling such as lies about my brother."

Asta: "it's the truth honestly, I'm actually really surprised as well. He sent me a letter, and I decided to come." Pleading his innocence.

Solid: "SHUT UP, YOU RAT!" Shooting a small water ball into the direction of the commoner. Asta had already anticipated something like this the moment when Nozel said he was going to be meeting Solid and Nebra, he used his ki sensing ability and quickly dodged the bullet.

Asta: "WHAT THE HELL! ah, why should I bother, not like you idiots want to listen to reason anyway."

Substantial: "Don't you dare speak back to us, you Bastard, show a little respect!" Screaming the Black Bull.

Asta became frustrated as his attempts to verbally reason with the other two knights were having no effect. "Respect?! Maybe if you guys weren't so up your arse, you might actually get some".

Nebra: "THAT'S IT!" Releasing an enormous amount of mana in the air "After I'm finished with you, I'll make sure you never step foot in this house again, do you understand me!"

Asta jumped on to his chair, pulling out his two swords from his grimoire. Readying himself for what looked like an intense face off….. until

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Nozel!" the three gasped.

Nozel: "I leave the table for 5 minutes, and all hell breaks loose". The three magic knights stayed silent, not wanting to say anything that might provoke him. "All of you sit down now," he demanded.

The two Eagles and the Black Bull all sat down and continued to finish their plate. Both Nebra and Solid were annoyed at the outcome. Asta, on the other hand, wanted to tell the eldest eagle precisely what happened; however, he didn't want to create any more drama; he was done with this place and couldn't wait to head back home... After a few more plates, of course.

The anti-magic boy continued to devour several more plates until his belly was completely full. "ahh, wow that was amazing, I'm so full. Hmm, So tasty" licking his fingers.

Nozel: "I take it; you enjoyed your meal, Asta."

Asta: "Yh, it was awesome, thanks again for inviting me Nozel."

Nozel was happy with the progress, and his plan was beginning to take in good shape. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Asta, your attendance here is very much appreciated." The Eldest Silvers comments were starting to get under the skin of the other two siblings.

Solid: _"Why is Nozel so nice to him, he's not even this kind to us?!"_

Nebra: _"This is very strange from my brother, inviting this Black Bull, the change IN mood and this setting. If I didn't know any better I say he was trying to... couldn't be?"_ The eldest sister only had one thought in her mind. "Brother Nozel, pardon me but whats the real reason you invited this... Asta into our house. You know we don't do this kind of thing often, this all seems so bizarre. I know you very well big brother, you wouldn't invite someone of his class, unless you wanted something from him, so please no secrets and tell us". She requested

Nozel closed his eyes with a small grin on his face, "I was just getting on to that" turning to the young swordsman. "Asta... like I said I didn't call you here just for dinner."

Asta: "huh"?

Nozel: "as you know we didn't have the best of starts, we ended up clashing and didn't really see eye correct. However, Asta, you have a special gift. Today you sit before me as a capable and exceptional magic knight. You are strong, fearless you are the first one into battle, and you never give up. I have fought alongside many magic knights, but most of them are nothing compared to you. Not being blessed with magic, could've been the best thing to have ever happened to you, using your unique abilities to battle the eye of the midnight sun, diamond kingdom, rising through the ranks and attaining the highest star amount is genuinely astounding. You are the symbol of this nation; you are everything the Clover kingdom stands for. That being said, I see you now as not just a commoner, but as an ally. Asta…. "

"Join the Silver Eagles"

The whole room became silent, Nebra and Solid, complete jaw dropped, trying to process what had just been said. Asta was paralyzed; he didn't know what to say or how to react to this situation.

Authors note: was so tempting leaving you guys on a cliff hanger here

Nebra: "NOZEL, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Inviting someone of his class to join the Silver Eagles, you must be mad." she shouted.

Solid: "Nozel, I-I don't understand?! Why him of all people?!"

The Captain ignored the comments of his siblings and continued to proceed. "So Asta what will it be?"

Astas whole body was at a complete standstill; he couldn't move after what had been said. "I-I don't know what to say. Al-all I came here was for food. I didn't really expect something that like that hah?" scratching the back of his head.

Nozel: "This is a fantastic opportunity for you Asta, leave the Black Bulls and come under my wing, and together we will..."

Asta: "Nozel sorry but slow down," he said.

Nozel: "What's the matter?"

Asta: "Nozel that's the thing, I don't think I can see myself leaving the Black Bulls. They-they gave me everything. They believed in me when no one else would. We're like one big happy family there, and I can't just throw that away." he interrupted.

Nozel: "Asta I know you have pleaded your loyalty with the Black Bulls, but this is once in a lifetime opportunity. Join us, and you'll be looked at more highly, you'll get more respect, more money, and challenging missions. Didn't you tell me earlier you would love to stay here", He reminded him.

Asta felt a bit guilty as he remembered them words coming from his mouth. "Well yeah but... this is, I don't think I fit here. Me being a commoner and all, its huge jump, you know.

Nozel: "Nonsense there is no need to think like that, Solid will teach you the correct behavior and manners."

Solid: "I WILL WHAT!?"

Nozel: "And if you have any other troubles, you will ask your mentor, Nebra."

Nebra: "Nozel, you have gone mad!" she shouted.

The Captain continued to ignore the comments from the two silvers. "So, you see Asta. There is absolutely no reason for you to not join the Silver Eagles. What do you say?" pulling out his hand.

Asta to his surprise was lowkey enjoying himself, to be wanted, admired, and acknowledged by someone from a high status such as Nozel; it was everything he worked for. He wanted to prove to people that even a person like him can attain such great heights.

However, the flattery wasn't going to get the best him. Asta took a long sigh and said what's on his mind. "Look Nozel I really appreciate the offer, and really I do, it's charming that you would want me here at the Silver Eagles. Its-its crazy, but I'm with the Black Bulls now, and I'm delighted there, so thank you for the offer, but I'm going to kindly reject.

Astas reply created a small grin on both Solids and Nebras face. They were liking the way this phase was planning out. However, Nozel had one more trick up his sleeve. "Asta didn't you tell me once, that you'd become wizard king."

Asta: "huh?"

Nozel: "You heard me, you want to become wizard king correct. Being in the in-Silver Eagles will only increase your chances of that ever happening, you may have attained the highest amount of gold stars, but how long do think that will last hmm."

Asta: "What... what are saying Nozel?"

Nozel: "If you ask me, the second-place golden dawn has a better chance of attaining the title of wizard king status before you do, understand."

Asta snapped the idea of Yuno being wizard king before he does, really got under his skin. "well yeah, Yuno is my rival were both aiming to become the Wizard king... HEY WAIT! What's that supposed to mean, were in different squads so what. We have an equal chance of attaining that title", said so irritated

Nozel: "Really, because just so happens, the current wizard king trusts his most elite missions to the Gold dawn. Missions such as those, coming his way will only enhance his skills and further his chances of reaching the top", he replied.

Nozels points were starting to make sense to Asta. He had noticed he hadn't been getting a lot of tough missions recently. "Oh yeah well... guess that means I just have to work a lot harder," he growled.

Nebra: "Nozel this ridiculous. Please reconsider," she cried.

Nozel: "SHUT UP, NEBRA"! He shouted

Nozel took a short sigh to get his final point across. "Come on now, Asta. You really think you could hope to attain such heights with hard work alone. Do you honestly think you can sustain these levels of heights any longer, staying at the Black Bulls? The Wizard king trusts his most sacred missions to the Silver Eagles and Golden Dawn, likewise, this will only improve your ability as a magic knight. If you come, join us. You will surpass that boy and become even stronger. The fact you were still able to attain the highest star amount was mere luck and will not happen again. In fact, what was your last mission? How hard was that?..., do you really think you are improving as a magic knight?"

Just like that, a seed of doubt was planted in Astas head. He started asking himself all sorts of questions. He began to question if staying with the Black Bulls was the best choice and even considering the Silver Eagles as a viable option, he couldn't bear to see the site if Yuno ever became the wizard king. Hed do anything to achieve his dream and would take any advantages that would aid his progress. Again, it wasn't helping that he wasn't getting a high caliber of missions lately.

Asta clenched his fists, holding a severe face. "But anyway, Asta I will give you some time to think about it, as this is a tough decision for you. Take this..." throwing a small envelope similar to the first. "Only your eyes are to be laid on this piece of paper, ok." He then turned to one of his siblings.

"Solid, please exit Asta of premises, I kept you here long enough" looking back. The youngest son agreed and took their new guest out of the room.

Once Asta stepped foot out of the palace, Solid grabbed his arm and had some final words to say, "Look, I don't know what's gotten into my brother and don't like it. But just so we're clear I will never accept you as a friend, I will never accept you like family and defiantly not as a Silver Eagle, so if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from this squad got it". The harsh words were then followed by the slammed door to the face.

Asta still trying to comprehend what just happened turned and walked away.

He had a lot to think about


	7. Chapter 7: A missed bond

A missed bond

Asta just had a crazy encounter with the Silver Eagles, for him what looked like a simple dinner invite turned out to be something a lot more. Getting an offer from a prestigious magic knight squad was something he couldn't take lightly. Despite Asta trying to talk himself out of it, Nozels words stuck with him like glue and couldn't help but to contemplate his future decisions.

After having the door shut in his face, Asta decided to go back to base, to settle down and recompose himself after the events. However,...

"Oh man, where do I go from here?" being his clueless self, he was utterly unaware of his whereabouts and had no idea on how to get back home. "I've been here for nearly two years, and I still don't know my way around this stupid kingdom is. DAM IT!" releasing his frustration by kicking a small stone on the floor.

"And this letter, what is it?" Just when he was about to open the letter, a small cry of pain entered our entered his ear in the direction of which he kicked that little stone.

"AHHH! HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!" As it turns out, the stone Asta kicked landed on top of a tall figure. The figure came rushing in to confront the reckless Black Bull.

Asta Frightened turned around and walked away from the scene, in attempts to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. "Oh right pal, you got a lot of nerve...Asta?!". The figure Asta kicked the small stone at was actually his senior magic knight Finrol.

"Oh hey Finrol, You ok? Ah sorry about that, I didn't see you there" quickly apologizing and hiding the letter in his back pocket.

"Oh, that was you, Asta... no worries it's fine. It's nothing I can't handle. Besides... THE ONLY THING BROKEN HERE IS MY HEART!" hugging his young Black Bull tightly and releasing a whole well of tears.

Asta became very concerned for his senior, seeing Finrol fail miserably on a day to day basis trying to find the girl of his dreams was really upsetting. "Hey chill out there Finrol, why what happened this..."

"SHES ENGAGED TO THER COUSIN !" crying his eyes out. The response shaped a very cringe and uncomfortable look on Asta's face, knowing it was a terrible idea to ask. "There, there Finrol its ok. You'll ah... you'll find someone a lot better; I know you will. Just don't give up ok. "embracing the spatial magic user and giving him a few words of encouragement, followed by a few taps on the back.

"Thanks, Asta, you always make me feel better at times like this, were so lucky to have you" wiping away his tears. "So ah anyway Asta how did it go" quickly changing the topic.

"How did that go?" Asta replied.

"You know, your date. One where we helped you get ready for. Hope you had better luck than me," he asked.

Asta was very distressed, he became very fearful of how his squad mates would react, had told them about the events that had unfolded. He decided to keep it cool and just play it through. "Oh, ah yeah... The date, um she was fun. We had some nice food and ah… yeah, she even asked me to join her, ah I mean, meet her near the Silver Eagles next week. So yeah, it was fun" scratching the back of his head nervously.

Finrol looked at his young squad mate very cautiously, as if there was something he wasn't telling him. Judging by the look, body language and even tone of voice something was clearly not right. "hmm ok then, at least you're still going to meet her again."

"yeah ah, meet her again haha. Looking forward to it," laughing very awkwardly.

"What's her name?" he asked.

Asta was just in a very tight spot, being bombarded with all these questions. But this was the first time had to think on his feet. "her name is ahh Lilly, yeah that's right ha" Asta replied ever so nervously

Slightly paranoid Finrol turned his head around and used his magic to make a portal. "hmmm alright. You need to ride home, Asta," he asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks! Good thing I found you, I didn't know how to get home from," he replied.

"Well we better get moving, I'm sure Yami has some work for us to do," said Finrol. The two hopped into the portal and were safely transported back home. Arriving at the doorstep, Asta rushed inside the hideout and then locked himself in his room.

Being locked in his room he finally had the relief and privacy he was desperately craving." ok no one's here I think... probably the best time. Ok, Nozel what did you want to give me?" he asked himself. The moment Asta left the Silver Eagles hideout, he had a lot of things going through his head, but one of those things was what was written inside the letter. He ripped open the letter with no hesitation and couldn't believe what he saw...

The letter turned out to be a final submission letter, which would allow magic knights to make transfers to different squads, by merely putting in their name and the team they would like to join. Once the knight receives this letter from the squad captain, they have exactly one week to make the submission and they will officially a member of their chosen squad.

Authors note: This is just entirely made up, there's probably be a better way of how magic knights make transfers in the black clover universe.

Asta held the letter very tightly, his head spiraling with all sorts of emotions, flattered, shocked, surprised, anxious even scared; he hadn't told his squad mates what happened, he knew he would not get a pleasant response had been honest from the start.

The Black Bull rolled up into his bed and held the letter in the air. "Silver Eagles... huh". With Asta, his dream was always to become the Wizard King, he would work really hard and overcome many challenges that would come his way. But one thing kept popping in his head, and that was Yuno. The idea of him becoming the Wizard king before he did, really made his blood boil and would do everything in power to stop that from happening. With the title of the wizard king on the line, was he really to prepared leave everything behind for the sake of his dream, he asked himself? Nozels words were taking a massive toll on our young hero.

Lying for a couple of minutes an enormous banging came in on Astas door. "Hey kid, get your arse up, you got a mission!". Asta surprised by the sound, jumped straight out of his bed and rushed towards and opened the door. "Captain Yami sir ah... isn't it a bit late now to be going out on a mission?" Asta questioned.

Yami grabbed the top of Asta's head and held him in mid, "I don't think so cupcake, you were gone all day, so I had to give your missions to the other idiots downstairs. You're doing this mission whether you like it or not, got it." he ordered.

Besides "ye-yes Captain Yami I'll go, please don't kill me" squeaking out.

"Come to think of it" blowing a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. "Where have you been all day and what's with the stupid get up?", he asked.

"Oh, ah this... this is ah" Yami released his grip on Asta and landed really heavily. "Never mind don't care, just get your arse over to Finrol, and he'll inform you of the rest. Also, change into your normal clothes, you know that Royal shit ain't for you", Yami finished his cigarette through it away.

"Ye-Yes Captain, right away sir," saluting Captain.

"Nice one kid," replied Yami turning.

"Oh, ah, Captain. Um, who's going to be joining me in this mission" Asta asked.

Yami pulled and lit another cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled, releasing another puff of smoke. "Good question, who is going to be joining you on this mission. It's actually just going to be two you in this mission, you and some Golden Darn hippy... Don't know who it is though, in fact, this client specifically asked for you to believe or not."

_"When hasn't anyone asked for me,"_ Asta asked himself. Still very curious, he had another question on his mind, "oh, and what exactly is my miss..."

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS, GO TO FINROL NOW!" screamed Yami.

"ahhh yes captain" running to his closet and quickly getting changed into his usual gear. He grabbed his headband and rushed out of his room and running through the corridor.

While running, he encountered some of his fellow Black Bull members, all very curious about Asta supposable date.

"Asta, Kiddo. How did it go it, did she like the suit I made for you?", asked Vanessa.

"Oh, Vanessa ah... yeah she liked it. Hey you know Finrol is, Captain Yami got a mission for me" he replied.

"What your leaving so soon, you're not gonna tell me what else happened?" she responded

Asta wanted to exit the conversation as quickly, as possible, he had no intention of telling her anything. "Oh um, il-ill tell you when I back. It's a funny story really, AH AH I-I mean, it's a crazy story no, it's... huh. Can I just tell you when I get back", he said?

Vanessa had a few giggles of joy "Sure Asta you can tell me when you get back" rubbing his head. "Now about Finrol, he should be in his room, I mean where else is a man going to be when he gets heartbroken like that... oh, did he tell you? She asked.

"ew yeah, he told me, thanks to Vanessa," charging past his teammate. While he was running to get to Finrols room, he suddenly bumped to the Silva of the house... again. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP FUCKING TELLING YOU THIS ASTA, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!", shouted Noelle.

"Sorry, Noelle I didn't see you... pardon me", quickly apologizing and running down his path.

"Dam it, your such an idiot huh..."

"Pardon me? since when did he have such good manners", Noelle asked herself.

Asta finally found Finrols room and began to loudly knock the back of his door. "Hey Finrol, open up. Captain Yami needs you to send me on my mission!" he barked. The door opened, and out came a very annoyed Finrol. "Dami it Asta, you don't need to knock so many times, I heard you the first time. Yeah anyway, it's just some dungeon mission on the west of the kingdom, you'll find your way". He whipped up another magic portal and pushed his young teammate through it.

Meanwhile at the Golden Dawn (30 minutes earlier)

Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus's squad all came back to the Golden Dawn, they arrived and entered the hideout after completing another successful mission. Despite the completion of the task, Klaus was not too fond of Yuno contribution.

"Yuno this is once again you acted on your own. When will you understand we are a team, and we act on my command?" shouted Klaus. Yuno ignored his seniors' comments and walked straight through the door.

"YUNO! I am talking to you. Listen to your seniors when being spoken to... YUNO!" he shouted again.

"What it is Klaus!" Yuno replying.

Klaus discussed with his attitude, having once again being disrespected by his squad mate. They set out on a mission to find enemy spies of the diamond kingdom. For the sake of the mission Klaus opt for an intelligent and tactical approach but Yuno... decided to take matters into his own hands. "What do you mean, what is it? I'm giving you feedback on your performance on the field. You are being rude and arrogant as ever" annoyed having to once again repeat himself.

"yeah whatever" Yuno ignoring his comments and walking away.

"COME BACK HERE, THIS INSTANT YUNO!" Klaus demanded.

Mimosa was also sick of her colleague's attitude, she to got a little annoyed at times when he wouldn't follow simple instructions, they were a team after all. "Hey Yuno maybe you should start listening once and a while, we are a team you know," asked Mimosa

"Yeah, I was listening… stop the enemy spy's, and then take them back to the capital. Job is done," he replied.

"You know that's not what I meant Yuno, you were reckless, and you could've got yourself killed," she said.

"Oh whatever Mimosa, the mission was a success anyway. That's all that matters" flipping the back of hands and walking away from the two.

Unfortunately for Yuno, Mimosa was very persistent with her approach and wasn't going to let him have his own way. "Yuno are you just going to ignore everything I say? Ever since that mission with Asta, you've been acting even shadier and distant lately. We are your squad mates, so if there's anything wrong, you can always tell us ok" asking ever so politely.

For once, Yuno heard his teammates loud clear. Something was clearly wrong, but he didn't know how, nor have any intentions of expressing his emotions."Nothing wrong ok, just leave me to it," he replied.

Mimosa shacked her head. "No Yuno just tell us. Tell us and will figure it out….. just us three of us" welcoming Yuno in open arms.

Yuno became very irritated with Mimosas persistency, due to her kind and caring nature she was would try to help and look out for her teammates, but Yuno was already fed up of the situation in hand. "Mimosa just Shut up ok, I said I'm fine, now get that through your thick skull Wright. Honestly, you can cut this stupid act now as well, you Royals are just arrogant and only care about yourselves. Your only doing this to cement your good image, it's all just a load of crap" Said Yuno

Mimosa looked at Yuno in utter disgust and heartbreak, teeth gritted, and fist clenched, deeply offended by his cruel words. "How-How could say something so horrible? Why would you say something like that Yuno? I care about every single one of squadmates, even the ones from different squads, I hold all of them so dir. You don't know the first thing about me, ok! Shouting and shedding small tears of her eyes.

"Oh yeah. If Asta had fallen to his death that day you lost control, you would prioritize your own life instead of his. That's holding your squadmates life dir isn't it?" He replied.

Mimosa snapped in anger "THAT'S NOT WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED" pushing Yuno.

Klaus who had seen enough intervened and got in between the two knights. "That's enough both you, just calm down." The storm then quickly settled, and then he turned his head to Yuno. "Yuno I don't know what's going on here, but you better fix up. Your attitude is affecting the morale of the team so…."

"Hahahahaha"

The magic knights suddenly took a pause as a small sound of laughter came in to play. "What's going on here, commoner throwing his toys away?". The low laughter came from non-other their Vice-captain, Langrish Vaude.

"Oh, Langrish, I didn't see you there." Said Klaus.

"What do you want, Langrish," asked Yuno.

"Don't speak to me so casually, peasant" Demanded Langrish

Yuno shacked his head, "Pretty big words coming from someone who came 10th place in the star rankings."

"Watch it your mouth, or I'll kill you right here and now."

"oh yeah, go on do it?" Yuno replied.

"Don't push me, commoner, I'm not in the mood" tightening his fist and holding back his devastating spacial magic.

Klaus once again sensing danger, intervened in yet another confrontation. "Excuse me Langrish, but is there something we can help you with?" he asked.

Langrish head was then turned "huh, oh yeah I almost forgot, Captain Vangance wants to see you Yuno. Something about a mission".

Yuno was a bit surprised, having just been back from a mission his services were once again called for yet another one. "A mission? What is it," he questioned.

"Don't know, don't care, later losers" turning his back to the three.

Klaus took a quick sigh of relief, knowing there wasn't going to be any more drama. "Very well then, I suggest you carry yourself to Captain Vengeances location Yuno" he ordered.

Yuno ignored his magic knight senior and proceeded to go on his way, leaving the two behind. Mimosa was still very vexed about Yunos recent comments, the wind user has always come across her as someone quite cold and unwelcoming. But Mimosa being the way she is, would never shy away from working or getting to know her teams' mates, but after today she started to think a lot differently.

"Honestly if you grew up with someone like Asta all your life, surely you'd be a bit warm and welcoming. But clearly, that's not the case for him," she said.

Klaus took note of Mimosa words and continued "Hmmmm, perhaps. I mean he's always happier when Asta is around, he's like a completely different person. Shame he is not Golden Dawn," he thought.

Mimosa suddenly had a collection of flashbacks going through her head, showcasing all the times when Asta had joined them on their missions. She would remember all the times where Yuno looked like he was actually enjoying himself and fighting with a smile. Also thinking about her love Asta did sever her mood. "Honestly id do anything to have Asta at the Golden Dawn... Uh ah, f-for Yuno's sake obviously. I'd never have him here for anything else ah" stuttering and blushing uncontrollably.

"Yes, Mimosa, I completely agree. It would be nice to have that ruffian at the Golden Dawn. Nothing would satisfy me more than to shape him up into a respectable gentleman." he replied.

Mimosa looked at the window and smiled, _"__Id love that, so much." _

After a couple of minutes, Yuno had finally found his captain, he was curious, so he didn't wait for even a second to ask what was on his mind. "Captain Vangance sir, you summoned me regarding a mission," he asked

Willam turned around and looked at his fellow magic knight. "Oh, yes... Yuno. I have an important but simple assignment for you" The mission Willam was explaining was quick dungeon mission located on the west of the kingdom, he and his teammate would need to go in and cut down for a particular plant that would sprout every 20 years. The plant orange vines flytrap with blue thorns and approximately 12 feet tall. Successful retrieval of the plants means they can bring it back and give to their client, said to be using it to make magical items.

"hmm ok, sounds simple enough," Yuno replied.

"But do be warned Yuno, despite this dungeon already being cleared, there remain many traps along the way, so do be cautious" warning his fellow knight.

Yuno took everything on board but still had a few questions "of course I will be on my guard, but um... who will be joining me on this mission" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes how could I forget... you'll be joining a member of the Black Bull" looking back at the mission specification.

Yuno eyes widened in excitement, "Black Bull? Does it say who is it with?" asked so eagerly.

Willam shacked his head, "Unfortunately no, we don't keep that information, but from our side, the client specifically asked for you. So, you should feel exceptional," giving a small giggle. "But anyway, do head out quickly, your teammate might already waiting for you?" Willam ordered.

Yuno pulled out a broom and readied himself for action. "Understood, I'm on my way," he started to hover on his broom flew through the nearest window.

After about 10 minutes Yuno finally arrived at his destination, he put his broom away and started lying down, waiting for his teammate to arrive. He was doing a lot of wishful thinking on who it was going to be until...

"AHHHHH!" a medium-sized portal started to form and out came a small figure that had fallen on top of Yuno. "HEY GET OFF ME, WHAT DO THINK THIS IS... huh" pushing the character off only to realize who the person was... "Asta...?" his prays had been answered.

"Oh hey Yuno, so I guess you'll be joining me on this mission."

**Authors note Thanks again for reading guys appreciate it, hope you did enjoy this chapter. **

**For this chapter, it was a bit overdue sorry about that, just been really busy at this moment of time. Also, I changed the writing style rather than the traditional script-style format hope you guys don't mind. **


	8. Chapter 8: Weeds in the dungeon

Weeds in the dungeon

Asta and Yuno both surprisingly found themselves partaking on the same mission, having just come back to their respective hideouts, only to throw out on another one. Despite the lack of convenience, both were still very delighted to be in each other's familiar company. "Awesome, so it's me and you on this mission, Yuno," said the short magic knight.

"yeah ah, guess it is Asta" Yuno smiling so graciously and bumping fists.

After a couple of minutes of small talk, Asta looked around his surrounding, having ONCE AGAIN no clue where and what he needs to do in his current location. "ahh Yuno, what are we doing here again?" asked the confused knight.

Yuno rubbed his forehead in frustration, Sigh "You idiot, didn't they brief you on this" he asked.

"Oh yeah, some dungeon mission right! This will be easy... HEY, THERE IT IS" eagerly pointing to the location of the dungeon. Despite Astas recent events he still had a lot of energy and enthusiasm; it would take something pretty amazing to put him down "LET'S GO!" stepping in his strive.

"Not so fast..." Yuno pulling back his foster brothers' collar. "They didn't brief you properly at all did they," said with a frustrated tone.

"Huh what? It's just some dungeon mission, right? Get the super crazy artifacts and go" replied Asta.

"Not just any old dungeon mission idiot. It's a bit more specific than that. We need to find some plant, it's an orange Venus flytrap with blue thorns and approximately 12 feet tall. We need to cut it down and get the hell out of here and don't worry about the rest of the dungeon, it already been cleared, so they won't be too much trouble" briefing the Black Bull.

"Oh, I see, sounds simple enough" Asta rubbing his hands together. "Let's do this"

The two quietly walked through the tunnel. They were walking for a couple of seconds when it became apparent, they couldn't take another step; the sight of the two knights was nothing but pitch black. Likewise wondering aimlessly through the tunnel was not the best option. "Hey Yuno, you didn't happen to bring a fire torch did you," Asta asked.

"Even if I did, we'd have no way lighting it anyway" he replied.

"So is that at a no then," he said so bluntly.

Yuno became very annoyed with Astas stupid questions, his inability to think logically was really irritating "Just shut up and stay close….. I don't want to lose you… what Hey!" Asta embraced his fellow knight, wrapping both his arms, giving him a nice and tight hug. The impact made it slightly difficult to breathe, but it was nothing Yuno wasn't used to. Back in hatch village, they would always get together in tight spaces when going to sleep, so it was nothing new.

"Not so tight ok," said Yuno.

"Oh ah, sorry Yuno" apologizing and slightly releasing his tight grip.

As they were walking a small smile started to form on Yunos mouth. Being at the Golden Dawn for nearly two years had started to take his tole, living away from his family, Sister Lilly, the kids at the church and most importantly his best friend; he started to feel a bit homesick. Yuno became very angry, isolated even... he even went as far as acting more coldly to his teammates hence the sudden outburst with Mimosa; being in the comfort of Asta was something he missed very much.

"Hey look Yuno... I see light" Asta shouted.

"Yeah... we must be getting close. Let's run." the two hurried and eventually emerged out of the darkness. "We made it" The two then opted to scan around the area but weren't all that impressed, the place held nothing special and it was like any other dungeon they have visited. However, it was obvious that this one had already been cleared; there were pieces of rubble on the floor, traps looked like they have already been activated, Yuno couldn't even sense any powerful mana in the air, so it was almost certain they weren't going to face any trouble.

"ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS MISSION GOING... ah, what is it we were looking for again" Shouted Asta.

*sigh* "You really do have a fish's brains don't you Asta, your such an idiot. We need to find an orange Venus flytrap with blue thorns and approximately 12 feet tall, I REPEAT VENUS FLYTRAP WITH BLUE THORNS AND 12 FEET TALL OK! Now get that through your thick skull " frustratingly repeating himself again.

Asta finally getting the held both his hands up"Alright got it Yuno, jeez man. I'm only asking you a question. You gotta relax" Asta reply vexed the Golden Dawn, he tightened his fist and was trying so hard not to punch him in his face.

"Hey Yuno, we should have a competition"

Yunos head tilted "What a competition... for what?" questioned the Golden Dawn.

"Yeah, a competition. See you find this plant thing first ok." Asta replied.

Yuno tilted his head down to the floor, releasing a small giggle. "I don't think so Asta".

The Young Black Bull suddenly became very infuriated "WHAT WHY? Come on this will be fun" he shouted.

*sigh* "hmmm, well it's no fun when I know I'm going to win anyway" turning his head back up to face Asta.

The Black Bull then replied by hurling himself towards his foster brother swinging both his arms "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GONNA WIN, YOU HAVENT EVEN TRIED YET. FACE ME NOW YUNO ahhh!" Shouting infuriatingly.

Yuno turned to his side dodging Astas pathetic attack, making him land flat on the floor. "Haha, I'm joking Asta. Sure, will see who finds the plant first" said Yuno smiling.

Asta jumped up in excitement. "What really?! Awesome".

"Yeah, but just make sure that you come back here when you found and cut it down ok" Yuno ordered.

"Don't worry I'm on it, ill see you when I get back" running away from the scene, waving his hand.

Yuno looked on smiling graciously, it was really rare for him to have even a small grin, let alone a full smile. Whether this was a small job or not, quality time with Asta was just what he needed to lighten up his mood.

After losing sight of Asta, Yuno finally took his first steps to attain the plant and potentially winning the competition. However, he was suddenly bombarded by a series of barking of a female voice.

"HEY YUNO! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, WHY IS IT WHENEVER THAT KID IS AROUND YOU PULL A SMILE HUH! Shouted the wind sprite.

"Oh, hey Bell didn't see you there. Where have you been?" looking over his shoulder.

Bell became very vexed, having again been constantly frustrated by not getting on Yuno good side. "Don't just ignore me. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION"! She demanded.

*sigh* "Will talk about it later ok bell. Now, are you gonna help me find this plant or what?" Yuno asked.

Bell crossed her arms and looked away "hm, oh yeah. What's in it for me" she said.

Yuno rolled his eyes "I won't ignore you for the next two hours, now help me find this plant. No way, I'm losing to Asta"

Bell looked at Yuno very annoyed. She'd been with him for so long, but couldn't help but feel a second priority. Seeing Asta lighten up Yunos mood was really frustrating for her, she couldn't understand why Asta was so important and why he held him so dir. "Fine whatever Yuno, but you're taking me on a date tomorrow... Ok, so what does this plant look like" she asked.

"Just tell me if you see a Venus flytrap" Yuno replied.

"Fine, I'm on my... ah" Bell suddenly had a terrified and fearful look on her face. She started shaking and sweat was coming off her forehead. "Y-Yuno ah... what about that one" pointing her finger.

Yuno alertly turned to the scene, trembling to what was before him. A large monstrous Venus flytrap with sharp teeth, a blue head and approximately 60 feet tall. "CRAP!" The large plant roared before unleashed a menacing attack of deadly thorns towards the wind user.

"WATCH OUT YUNO!" cried Bell.

Yuno on his toes quickly dodged the creatures terrifying attack, rolling over and landed on his knees, escaping with nothing but a deep cut on his right arm. "Dam it" attempting to stop the sudden burst of blood on his arm.

Bell looked on mortified, seeing Yuno get hurt was a distressing site for her. "YUNO ARE YOU OK!" she cried.

Yuno firmly held the right side of his arm and quickly regained his composure. "I'm fine Bell, don't worry about me" hopping to his feet.

"But Yuno, your arm," she asked.

Yuno knew he had to wrap things up quickly; he was in desperate need of medical attention and feeling slightly dizzy due to the loss of blood. He had to act fast. "I said I'm fine! Now listen, we're not going to get too far if we let this bastard have his own way. NOW BELL." he shouted.

"Right Yuno" she replied.

Using Bells sprite magic a large stream of mana started to fizz around the Wind user. The injection of power made the floor rupture, causing some ruins to fall to the floor. Yunos eyes were lite; he was ready to unleash his devastating attack. "WIND CREATION MAGIC SYLPHS BREATH" The attack was thrown against the creature with relentless pace and power, destroying it in its tracks leaving just the roots behind.

The destruction of the creature shaped a relieved look on Yuno face, he could finally take a deep breath and recover from the unnecessary confrontation. "That was close, I didn't think I'd need to use your power." Feeling very light headed Yuno suddenly collapsed to his knees.

Bell rushed towards her partner deeply concerned of the Golden Dawns current condition. "Yuno are you ok, oh no this is really bad. Your losing too much blood!" She cried. The wound was getting worse, blood dripping through the cloths of his right arm; Yuno needs to be patched up ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9: Finally, it's all over

Finally, it's all over

Yuno and Asta had just entered the dungeon, looking around in hopes to find a plant that matched the description of their target. The pair then opted split to try and cover more ground in hopes of finding the plant much quicker. Yuno, however, had an unfortunate encounter and severely injured himself in the process, blood pouring down his arm; he was in a weakened state.

Asta, however, was still out there and well, walking around hunting for his specified target. "Now if I were some stupid plant, where would I be" placing his hands on the back his head. Asta continued to walk for several more minutes, dodging traps, countering dangerous spells and even cutting through dangerous weeds.

*sigh* "Oh man this is hopeless, I'm never going to find the stupid plant like this" holding his head in his hands. Asta was very frustrated, hed been on this hunt for about 30 minutes and was no closer than where he started, the Black Bull even was tempted to call it quits and retreat back to his squad mate. "NO! I won't give up, no way Yunos beating me in this competition."

He continued to search and scanned the rest of the whereabouts. After a couple more minutes Asta struck gold... "Hey, that's... VinesFlytrap, blue thorns and 12 feet tall!" Asta was jumping in enjoy, he was ecstatic even, to think he finally found his target and potentially winning the competition. The site filled him up with excitement and relief; he was going to cut the plant down and couldn't wait to rub it in Yunos face "Alright come here you" hopping on the path of the flytrap.

Asta took his hands towards the plant to have a feel of its dangling head, the plant however retaliated and took a deep bite into his hand. "AHHHHHHHH! Hey, get off me you stupid plant. I'm meant to be cutting you, not the other way around AHHHHH!" The swordsmen was screaming in pain and agony, the teeth were sinking into his skin and he could feel the blood dripping down his wrist. "Better ah, better make this quick" Asta pulled out his demon dweller sword and took a quick slash at the bottom of the flytrap, leaving upper half still contact. The attack killed the life of the plant, meaning Asta was able to slip out his hand nice comfortably, he had a couple of bite marks but he was still in reasonable condition.

"Ewww gross, need a bath after this. But hey docent matter….. COZ GOT THIS!" Holding the remains of its target in the air. Asta was over the mood, he couldn't wait to find Yuno and stick it to him in his triumphant victory.

The Swordsmen dusted himself off, then skipped happily back to his starting point.

However, before further celebration could begin, the young knight heard large footsteps quaking and rupturing the ground. Asta took a pause and was shivering on the stop, the sound became louder as the footsteps edged closer to him. He turned to his side and was completely overwhelmed by what he saw next...

A large intimidating golem emerged to the scene, approximately 60 feet tall and was made on stone. The creature raised its fist and threw a heavy punch at the Black Bull. Asta sensing the ki quickly dodged the attack and fled away from the scene, escaping any unnecessary confrontation. The golem was large but very slow and Asta took complete advantage of that.

_"That was close, got to find Yuno and get the hell out of here. This place is way too risky__"_ he thought to himself galloping forward. As he was running Asta looked at the plant and gave it a small hug, before quickly releasing it due to the sharp thorns into his chest "Ouch. That hurt".

The Black Bull continued to run before spotting a familiar site in the distance, there he saw Yuno and his fairy sprite Bell. "HEY YUNO! he shouted.

Both Bell and Yuno turned to the familiar voice "Check it out, I've found it" he said waving the plant around. The golden dawn and the fairy had a relieved look on their face, the mission had finally been completed and they can head straight back home. Despite Asta amazing find, Yuno had an annoyed look on his face but the timing couldn't have come any better, he was in critical condition and needed urgent treatment ASAP.

Asta edged close to his party before being shocked at the state of his teammate. "Yuno wh-what happened to your arm. Are you ok? Asking ever so worryingly.

Yuno held his bleeding arm very firmly "I'm fine Asta, you don't need to worry about me... so ah you found the plant right, guess you win again" releasing a small giggle.

Asta had a very troubled look on his face, it was a rare site for him to see Yuno in a weakened state, let down see him all bloody; he refused to endure this experience any longer. "Yeah but forget about that, look at you. Hang on" Asta pulled off his robe wrapped it around his arm stopping any more blood escaping.

"oh no you don't need to, um Thanks, Asta" replied Yuno.

Asta looked up smiling graciously "No problem Yuno, were friends after all".

After a couple of seconds Asta finished patching up Yuno, he was able to get back on to his feet, still slightly fatigued and wounded, but it was much more manageable. Bell looked over at Yuno and was finally at ease, the scared look on her face vanished and she felt a lot more comfortable knowing Yuno was patched up. "Great you found it; now can we get out of here already" Asked Bell.

"Sure, Bell we can leave now," said Yuno.

"HEY YUNO, YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED. HOW DID YOU GET YOURSELF ALL BUSTED UP LIKE THAT?" Asta questioned.

"oh ah, just some creature that I fended off, it caught me off guard, but it was nothing I couldn't handle," said Yuno so confidently.

"hmmm ok whatever you say Yuno"

"Besides if you were there, you would've died anyway, so consider yourself lucky" Yunos reply rattled Asta. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "WHAT! YOU NEARLY DIED JUST NOW, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED TO ME HUH!" Asta shouted.

Yuno played it cool and didn't react to Asta excessive whining "DAM IT YUNO STOP ACTING SO COOL, ITS ANNOYING ME" Asta waving fists around frantically.

Bell was getting fed of this nonsense, she rolled her eyes and tiredly said "Can we go home now, you two this is getting boring"

The two knights sighed at each other and agreed with the sprites request. Yuno, however, was still cautious if the mission was actually a success or not, he wanted to see if Asta actually brang the plant that matched their description. "Hey Asta let me see that what you've got there" he requested.

"Oh, oh yeah sure. Here you go" throwing his captured target over to the Golden Dawn.

Yuno caught the plant, he started to examine, only come out with a sorrow look on his face "Hey Asta, what did I say when I asked you what the plant looks like again"

"Oh easy, Vines flytrap with blue thorns and 12 feet tall... well it's probably like 10 since I cut it down from the bottom, but I'm sure it's fine. Why'd you ask?" Asta questioned.

*sigh* "Asta this plant also has red thorns as well you know that" pointing very disappointingly at the plant.

"Wait what" closing in on Yuno hands. Asta then held his hands on his head realizing his mistake "ah man, I messed up. I thought for sure that was our ticket out of here. I'm sorry" pleading for forgiveness.

Yuno shacked his head in frustration "Didn't you have time to even look at it, now we need to continue this goose chase" he said.

"Ah Sorry about that Yuno. To be fair I did kinda run into a bit of trouble myself" scratching the back of his head.

"Never mind, let's go. Still means the competition is still on right" smiling with a determined look.

Bell was jaw dropped; she was very tired and thought she didn't have to endure this suffering any longer when Asta came back with the goods. "What, you mean we have to still look for this stupid thing!" she screamed.

"It's fine Bell, this won't take us any longer than it needs to" assuring his sprite.

"You guys need a life...fine whatever" shaking her head.

The three then took off separately, Asta was still slightly concerned over Yunos weakened state and wanted to make sure he was positioned to protect him at all costs. Yuno was his rival, but he was a friend and a loving family member first. "Yuno maybe we should stay together, just ah you know... if anything bad happens," he asked.

Yuno held his arm even firmer agreeing with the Black Bull "Sure... ah, call it a draw" pulling his arm out.

"It's a draw" shacking the golden dawns hands

After two shuck hands, the three continued around the dungeon in the hopes of finding their mysterious plant. They searched for several more minutes dodging any dangerous traps in the process and walking past ancient ruins, only to sit down frustrated at their efforts. "Ahhhhhh this is hopeless Asta, were never going to find it like this"

The young swordsmen was thinking the same, he too was very frustrated and tried to continue any further, but like Asta giving up with the last thing on his mind. "Come on Yuno we got this; we can find it." collapsing face first on to the floor.

Yuno looked down at his foster brother shaking his head "Idiot, you just don't know when to quit... huh" Suddenly the ground started to shake, the floor ruptured causing Yuno to lose balance and fall to the floor. "Hey what-whats that"

Bell floated firmly to the direction of the sound "More trouble that's what" she said.

Asta got up to the familiar sound and readied himself for battle, the stomping edged closer and out emerged 5 humongous golems similar to the one he faced earlier "I don't like the look of this" the short knight was shivering but also excited at the same time, he couldn't wait to let loose and unleash black form. "Jheez how much security did guys put in this dungeon; you'd think it hadn't been cleared... No matter, ready Yuno"

"Ready as I'll ever be... Bell"

"Right I'm ready, let's show these guys what we're made off" releasing a powerful amount of mana in the air.

The golems grouped together and surrounded the three, each raising their fists in the air in attempts to unleash a devastating attack.

"Alright, Asta on my signal" ordered the Golden Dawn.

"Right" he replied.

Just before instructions could take place, the golems became paralyzed and stood firmly on the stop, then an excess number of trees and routes sprouted through the body of each individual golem, destroying them in the process. The golems came falling down, leaving behind nothing but stone rubble. The two knights and the fairy were stunned, they didn't know what was going on but were relieved that it did. Yuno took a close eye on the magic "This power... no, it couldn't be" suddenly releasing who it was.

"My, my, looks like you all got yourself in a bit of trouble haven't you," he said a familiar voice.

The three turned their heads sharply only to see a figure with a mask on his head. The figure was no other than the Golden Dawns captain, Willam Vangance. "It's been a long time hasn't it Asta"

The Yuno and Bell were just bewildered by what just happened, Asta on the other hand completely geeking out; it was very rare for him to see, let alone speak to the best magic knight captain in the clover kingdom. "Oh ah Will, ah, ah I mean Captain Vangance... sir. It has been a long time. Um, how have you been" scratching the back of his head.

"I have been in good health, thank you for asking. What about you?"

"I've been awesome, couldn't be better ah" replied Asta

The storm had settled down, Yuno looked around his surroundings and it seemed nothing was going to both them anytime soon, however, he was very curious to what his magic knight captain was actually doing here in the first place. "Excuse Captain Vangance, what brings you here"

"I'm glad you asked Yuno, you two, or should I say three, we're taking a bit too long for my liking. It was getting dark so id thought I might as well check up on you" The captain took a closer inspection on Yuno, finding him holding his right arm and his clothes covered in blood "Making rash decisions again are we Yuno? " he asked

"What ah no, I was just being a little careless as all" looking down in embarrassment.

"Excuse me, captain Vangance sir. Now that you're here, um could you help us find the plant, we've been looking for it for ages were not..."

Asta was then cut short by Willam waving his right hand "There is no need for that, I've actually already found it myself" pulling out the specified flytrap

Asta was jaw dropped, he spent a really long time trying to find the flytrap and nearly killed in the process, only to find the Golden Dawn captain beat him too. "WHAT HOW DID YOU, WHEN, WHERE EVEN" he demanded.

Willam giggled assumed with Asta frustration "Of course well you see the client specified some coordinates of where the flytrap is most likely located" he explained.

Bell had a fuming look on her, to think Yuno could've got co-ordinates to finish the mission a lot quicker "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU COULD'VE TOLD US WHERE THE STUPID THING WAS" she shouted.

"Yes, I do apologize this was my fault. I simply forgot to give the map to Yuno detailing the specified location of the flytrap, sorry again" holding his hand up and pleading for forgiveness.

Yuno took no offense but was relieved over the outcome "No, its find Captain Vangance really, I'm just glad it's over now..." just like that Yuno fell to his knees, despite Asta's recent patching it still wasn't enough to stop the numb and dizziness he was feeling.

"Yuno are you ok," said Asta concernedly

The Golden dawn reacted by quickly getting up and walking forward, attempting to head out of the dungeon "I'm fine, I just need a bit of treatment as all" he replied.

"Yuno once we get back, be sure to head over to Mimosa's room. There she will provide treatment and heal your wounds" looking on worryingly

Yuno looked back puzzled, he was very hesitant to go back and speak to Mimosa after their little fude he wanted an alternative "Couldn't we just get one of the wizard's kings mages to come and heal me"

The Magic knight captain had an uneasy look on his face. "Don't be ridiculous, Mimosa is a fine recovery mage, it will be much quicker and efficient if you were to see her...Strange you would ask such as thing, did something happen between you two" Yuno looked to his side holding a guilty look on his face, he realized perhaps he was a little harsh with Mimosa, the words that he said were simply uncalled for and he knew he was in the wrong back then. His teammates were always there to support him and he should be a lot more open with them if he had any troubles. "Nothing happened at all sir, ill go see don't worry"

Asta was very upset about the outcome he really wanted to find the fly trap but vexed he had to finally throw in the towel "oh man and I thought I was going find this stupid flytrap, I didn't even get a map either….. whatever guess will just go home. Excuse me Willam could you give me a lift please" politely asking.

"Asta….. I want to also apologize to you, if I weren't so clumsy you wouldn't be in this mess" asking forgiveness from the Black Bull

"What no, sir Vangance it's ok really. I just need a ride home, if that's ok" holding his hands out and shacking them side to side.

Captain Vangance had amused look on his face, suddenly realizing Asta's lack of magic means it would be extremely difficult for him to move around to different locations. "Why of course Asta I would be more than happy to company you back home"

Asta had a cheerful look on his face relieved he had a quick ride home "oh ah really, thanks, Captain… I-I mean Captain Vangance"

William smiled graciously back "No the pleasure is all mine, it's the least I can do for all the hard work you put in. Yami gets extremely chatty when he's drunk, but he speaks very highly of you" he explained.

"Oh ah really…..Yeah sounds like him" blushing in the process.

"Indeed you are quite something….." keeping his eyes deadlocked the Black Bull "I want to reward you Asta for all your hard work. To celebrate the recent achievements of the star festival, the Golden Dawn will hold an exclusive Royal party for its members, would you like to come along" he asked.

Yuno eyes widened, he started edging closer to the captain to make sure he was hearing it right "Excuse me, Captain, I did I hear right, did you just invite Asta to our party? I thought it was exclusive to only Golden Dawns"

Willam closed his eyes and smiled "Well of course, but Asta will be our honorably quest that day. So, it will much be appreciated if you can attend" turning back to the Black Bull.

Asta had stars in his eyes he was really excited to yet again attend another ceremony, he wasn't suspicious to why the Captain of the Golden Dawn was so open to inviting him; he couldn't wait to get his hands on royal food again "OH YEAH! THAT'S SO COOL, OF COURSE, ILL COME! THERE WILL BE AWESOME FOOD THERE RIGHT" he asked

"Why of course, we have the finest chefs in the clover kingdom, it will be a real treat" opening his arms out. "If you are coming, the event will be placed in the Golden Dawns hideout on the 19th June in the afternoon, so your attendance will be much appreciated" Willam explained.

Asta started rubbing his hands in delight "sounds like a plan, ah you need me to dress fancy, right? Oh and uh what do I tell my captain or the other Black Bulls, don't think they will appreciate me going" concerns falling his way.

Willam looked and started rubbing his chin " Well it would be wise to dress well for the occasion. Its terms of your squadmates, just tell them I simply invited you over. You don't need to keep any secrets"

The Black Bull started rubbing the back of his headlining up all the possible outcomes if he were not to be truthful this time, he envisioned numerous outcomes of what the reaction would be, but already had an idea of what he was going to do "Well ok sounds awesome, I guess will see you there" replied Asta.

"Excellent I look forward to seeing you" smiling happily at the young swordsmen.

Yuno looked at his captain confusedly, him being the smart one of the two knew there was something that his captain wasn't telling him. "Captain Vangance, is there any specific reason why you would invite him, I mean it just seems a bit short notice," Asked Yuno.

Willam looked at his subordinate very fondly "What's the matter Yuno, don't you enjoy Asta's company"

Yuno reacted by looking to his side blushing "Well yeah but..." Willam suddenly edged closer and rested his hands on the wind users shoulders. "It's fine just a friendly invite Yuno, no tricks" assuring him.

Suddenly a painful screeching sounds entered the ears of the Golden Dawn "HEYYYYYY IF ALL THIS BICKERING IS FINISHED, ID LIKE TO GO HOME PLEASE!" Bell screaming, releasing her frustration.

Willam released his hands off Yuno shoulders and lead the way to exit the dudgeon "You heard the sprite, let us go"

Bell floated along in relief, tight lipped and arms crossed "Finally is all over"


	10. Chapter 10: I'm sorry

I'm sorry

Having finally found the specified plant, the group could finally set their sights to go back home. Asta as eager as ever was still astounded with the Captain of the Golden Dawn "Captain Vangance... ah, that was really cool what you did back there, you took out those golems like it was nothing. Your plant magic really awesome," said the short knight.

"Why thank you, but the term is pronounced, world tree magic if you will" correcting the Black Bull.

"Oh ok... sorry about that."

"Not at all," Willam was looked at Asta very fondly. Seeing him reach such incredible heights and become the magic knight that he is, was a real honor. In all his years as a magic knight, he never had a person like him and excel as much as he did... he had only wished he got his hands on him first.

"Asta, may I ask how you are finding living, at the Black Bulls?" Willam Asked.

"Oh ah... well... I mean it's fun, we're all one big happy family, I guess. But um... it could be better," he replied.

The Golden Dawn Captain turned his head very sharply "Could be better you say. Care to elaborate on that"

"Well, it's not like I'm having any issues with the Black Bulls" turning towards Yuno with a determined look on his face "...Like a lot of things it could be better you know" he explained.

Willam closed his eyes, smiling "I see, so I take it, you would consider leaving the Black Bulls."

Sweat started to drip off Astas forehead, he became very nervous and was completely caught off guard by the Captains response "W-what? No ah. I-I didn't mean it like that... I just... um well..."

"I only jest Asta... I'm only joking, I know you didn't mean it like that." putting his arm around the Black Bull. "But I do look forward to seeing you at our exclusive event."

"Yeah me to, can't wait" Asta felt a similar feeling; to be so welcomed and receive such a warm reception from a magic knight captain, was something he didn't get to experience every day. From Nozel and now Willam, it was an extraordinary day for our hero.

He still was slightly cautious of this invite. However, he only had one thing in his mind "So, you know what's going to be served in a couple of days, Captain Vangance. Any ideas"

"Only the finest delights in the clover kingdom" replied the Captain of the Golden Dawn.

"Honestly, I can't wait, this will be so much fun," rubbing hands together. As the group was walking, Yuno was still slightly paranoid at the situation, he always knew Captain Vangance was a kind and welcoming character... but very mysterious as well. To witness his foster brother receiving such treatment was something he struggled to stomach down.

"Hey Asta..." Suddenly a tall stone tower started to crash down on the group. Lumps of stone were heading straight towards the Golden Dawn Captain. Asta quickly sensing the danger with his Ki, jumped head first into the scene. He pulled out both his swords and unleashed a mighty slash, pushing away the stone rubble, saving the Captain in the process. Yuno followed it up with his wind magic and destroyed the remaining lumps of stone falling their way.

"Captain Vangance, are you ok," asked the worried Black Bull.

"Yes, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me..." assuring the young knight. "This boy... I knew he was fast, but to see it up close... extraordinary. He's much quicker now then he was in the entrance exams, and Yami clearly taught him the wisdom of ki, just how much potential does this boy have"

"Oh, that's a relief. I don't know why I got so worried, you're a Captain, it will take more than that to take you down. How you looking over there Yuno " turning towards his Golden Dawn teammate.

"MY YUNO IS NOT FINE! CAN WE JUST GET OUT OF HERE, WE'RE GOING TO GET OURSELVES KILLED IF WE STAY OUT HERE IS ANY LONGER?!" screamed the raging spirit. Yuno then grabbed the fairy's wings and pulled her towards him "Calm down Bell, really it's fine" shaping up a small smile. Bell took a short pause and had a surprised look on her face, this was the first time Yuno had actually smiled towards her... she was in shock, as this was very uncharacteristic of the wind user and wasn't going to waste a single moment. She shacked off the grip Yuno and gave him a tight hug across his cheeks. "Oh, my Yuno... Don't worry, once we get back home ill make sure that I have you all patched up, I promise" peeking him on the cheek.

"Cut it out, Bell," he replied.

Seconds later, the Captain of the Golden Dawn brushed himself off and then continued to lead the group out of the dungeon. Once exiting the area, the dust of wind came flying their way, the air became very breezy and began to get very cold of a sudden. The Captain was not fazed by the sudden change in temperature nor did Golden dawn and his fairy; in fact, since having a wind attribute, they began to feel a lot more at ease. Wind flowing through their body, it was a simple breath of fresh air which they happily embraced.

Asta however "Wow since when did it get so cold out here" wrapping his arms around his body.

Yuno looked towards him shaking his head "That's what you get for not wearing a coat, didn't sister teach you better than that."

"Shut up, Yuno," replied the angry Black Bull.

"Now, now you two, settle down its time for us to leave," said the Golden Dawn while pulling out his broom. "Yuno will you be ok in your current state to ride, or should call for help."

The wind user held his arm very tightly, he still felt a reasonable amount of pain around the damaged area but was nothing that he couldn't manage to take on. "I'll be fine sir if we hurry, I can get this wound all healed up. So, we have no time to lose," he replied.

"Very well then..." Willam then stood on top of his broom and started to float in midair. "Asta since you have no magic hop on and make sure that you hold very tight," he demanded.

"Yes sir... um, I have been on these before with my squad members, ah so no biggy" hopping on to the Captains broom.

The three mages and fairy proceeded to their soar through the skies. Asta couldn't sense it, but he knew the Captain was a powerful mage, judging by how fast they were going. He tightened his grip and position himself more firmly on to the broom. "Is this too fast for you, Asta, should I slow down?" asked the Captain.

"No this is fine; this is nothing but a walk in the paaaarrrkk" Noticing Asta was in slight danger of falling, Willam eased the breaks of his magic and began to travel a lot more smoothly. "We will travel at your pace Asta" shaping an annoyed look on the Black Bull. "How are you two doing back there" turning to his Golden Dawn subordinates.

"Were fine sir," replied the Yuno and Bell.

A couple of minutes later the group had finally arrived at Astas destination, the young knight jumped off the broom and skipped happily towards the Black Bulls hideout, before quickly thanking the Golden Dawn for the ride home. Before he could enter, he was suddenly stopped by a call from the Golden Dawn captain "Asta wait... there's something I need to give you" pulling out a small piece of paper and quickly writing some notes. "Here take this" passing on the letter to the Black Bull.

"What is it?" catching and looking puzzled at the paper.

"This is your invitation to the event. Be sure to bring it with you, but I will still give the word to the guards regarding your arrival," Willam replied.

The Captains words formed a massive smile on the knight's face, he lifted his invitation in the air and started jumping around in delight "oh I need to stop saying it, but THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME" he shouted.

Astas joy was then followed by a small giggle from Willam "Again I'm thrilled you're excited" resting his hands on the shoulders and smiling down fondly at the Black Bull. "Very well then, your squad is waiting for you at the back, please arrive on time in the afternoon... I will see you in a couple of days."

"Yes, of course,," nodding his head. Despite taking note of all the Captains requests, there were still some slight concerns that were spiraling through his head. "Excuse me, Captain Vengeance, if it's not too much to ask, is ok if you could send some of your buddies to come to pick me up... if-if that ok" scratching the back of his head.

Astas strange request sculpted a very puzzled look on the Captain's face "Don't you have a spatial magic user in ranks Asta?" he questioned.

"Well yeah but, he's going to be busy that day, plus I don't know where your hideout... also, uh I don't want to be a bother to anyone in my squad. They can um... get quite angry when asking them to carry out erons like this" carrying a worried look on his face

"I see... For some reason, I get the feeling you are very fearful if you told your squad mates about your invitation Asta" sparking a guilty look on the young knight.

Before the Captain could finish off his sentence, he was suddenly cut off by his Golden Dawn subordinate "Wait, sir, I can pick him up. I don't mind."

Asta had stars in his eyes, he was thrilled by how this was all turning out. "PERFECT!, just meet me in the forest over there, Yuno." pointing in an exact location.

"You got it" he replied"

Willam was surprised by what was just happening, in fact, he was very amused with Astas change in character. The Black Bull would typically be very confident and upfront when it comes to these types of things, but today he was acting secretive and somewhat sketchy. Despite these concerns, the Captain had no issues with the outcome. "Well, then I... I mean we, look forward to meeting you. Yuno get ready we're leaving now."

The Golden Dawn members set their sights and flew away from the Black Bulls hideout. Willam had a sharp grin on his face, him finally taking a closer look at Asta and seeing his worth was precisely what he wanted... not to mention giving Asta an invitation to meet at the Golden Dawn. He knew exactly what he was doing and couldn't to take the next phase of his plan. "Well that was easier than expected, setting that trap back then, he was able to quickly anticipate what was going to happen and destroy the bolder. There is also the chemistry between him and Yuno, one of which will make the Golden Dawn a formidable force. He is truly an exceptional magic knight."

Moments later the three finally made It back to headquarters, Willam still concerned with Yuno injuries ordered him to quickly find Mimosa to heal his wounds. The wind user quickly galloped forward in search of his healing mage. "Hey Yuno"

"What is it Bell" he replied.

"I think I'm gonna head out for a bit, I need to do some stuff" turning her back and moving away from the Golden Dawn.

Yuno had a confused look on his face, from hearing his sprite always scream, complain about wanting to get out of the dungeon and head home, to only then say she was heading out again was very surprising. "ok then, just don't head out for too long. I won't like it if you keep me waiting," he said worryingly.

Bell took a slight pause and smiled, from being with Yuno for nearly two years, this was the first time Yuno actually expressed even the most minor of concerns. She felt very appreciated and fulfilled hearing the anxious words coming out of the Golden Dawns mouth. Bell showed her gratitude by turning around and giving Yuno a tight hug on the cheek, "Don't worry Yuno, I won't be gone for too long."

"Ok..." petting his wind sprite. Bells face started to glow, to have herself being gently stroked from a person she really admired the most, was like a dream come true "Ok bye Yuno" she said, flying away. "Honestly what's gotten into Yuno, he's never this kind before. Whenever that kid is around, he's like a completely different person. I wish wed bump into that guy more often."

After releasing his sprite, Yuno quickly ran through the corridor to find Mimosa room, he still felt an immense amount of pain, so he knew he had to be quick.

Finally reaching her room, Yuno saw the door was slightly opened, he edged closer to knock on her door but found Mimosa lying on her bed with a small flower in her hand. "I tell him... I tell him not, I tell him... I tell him not... I tell him." pulling away from the final petal. "Ok Mimosa, no going back now. When you see Asta you're finally going to tell him how you feel... OOHHHH WHO AM KIDDING, ASTA WOULD NEVER WANT TO GO OUT WITH SOME LIKE ME" holding her head in her hands. "if I tell him and he rejects me, I don't know what I'd do" throwing away the remains of the flower

"Excuse me, Mimosa" a knock coming from her door.

The sudden sound stunned Mimosa, she jumped off her bed and fell to the floor "Oh uh, com-come in" she replied.

To Mimosa's surprise, it was Yuno who stepped through the door, she became slightly distressed seeing her teammate after the recent argument they had, but her head was quickly turned when seeing blood dripping down from his arm "Yuno ar-are you ok" she said with a distraught look on her face.

"Yeah could help me out here... please" holding his arm firmly.

Mimosa hurried and cleared out her room, to make space for Yuno recovery. "lay down here," she demanded. "PLANT RECOVERY MAGIC, DREAM HEALING FLOWER BASKET"

A large flower cradle started to form around the wind user, and dust started sprinkling bits of dirt from the top. Mimosas magic began to quickly take effect, the deep cut started to close up meaning blood stopped dripping down his arm; Yuno could no longer feel that immense paid that he was feeling a couple of minutes ago.

A couple of seconds into the recovery process, Mimosa was very curious about how he ended up like this. Seeing Yuno in his current state was no familiar site. "Mission didn't go all your way did it Yuno, what happened?" she asked

"Just shut up and focus on healing me… and make it quick," Yuno replied. The response shaped a very vexed look on the flower mages face, she sharpened eyes, gritted her teeth and was utterly distraught with her teammate's attitude towards her; she couldn't wait to see the back of him.

"When I finish healing you, you can the hell ou…."

"I'm only joking Mimosa" smiling graciously at his teammate. "Really thanks for helping me, I appreciate it…. and yeah, it was just some big plant that got me, but it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Mimosa suddenly had an unclear look about her, not only did she see Yuno all beaten up, but she also witnessed him being more kinder and appreciative to his teammates. It was too good to be true; she asked herself. "Well…. Ok then. Hold still on nearly done".

After a couple more minutes Yuno has finally decided to break the ice and for a while apologize for his recent actions "Mimosa I'm… I'm sorry for what I said earlier today, I didn't mean it. You were only trying to help, and I tried throwing you under the chariot, I so, so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I feel terrible and want to put things right. I'll try and be more honest with you guys" showing a very regretful look on his face

"No Yuno it's fine, I-I forgive you really. We're teammates after all. Here I'm nearly finished" after a couple more seconds Yuno was finally in the clear, he felt zero pain and was relieved he could use his magic more comfortably.

"Thanks again Mimosa, you're a big help. I can't express how sorry I am. Guess I don't need this anymore" wrapping Asta Black Bull rope around his arm.

"No, it's fine really, ah what's that you got there Yuno" taking note of what was in his hands

"Oh this... this is just Astas rope, he let me use it to stop the blood loss when I met him in the dungeon" Yuno explained.

"Oh ah, I see" turning away in jealousy that he got to spend time with the Black Bull.

After a couple of minutes of small talk regarding the mission, Yuno stood on his two feet and brushed himself off. "Thanks again Mimosa, I'm just going to put this in the cleaners and then give it back to him tomorrow… see ya" waving goodbye to his teammate.

Before he could exit the room, Yuno suddenly felt a firm pull on the back of his arm. "Wait Yuno allow me, I-I can give it to him... an-and I can give to the cleaners. Um, you need rest, so-so just go to your room."

"Sure, knock yourself out," passing the bloody Black Bull rope. Mimosa caught the robe with the utmost delight, sure it was covered in a lot of blood and stains, but an excuse to see Asta was all she needed.

"Hey Mimosa so... you like Asta, right?" he asked.

Mimosas body started to freeze, her face began to blush uncontrollably and was caught entirely off guard by Yuno's question. "Wha-what Asta and me... um, don't be silly. He's just a friend, I-I would never look at Asta in that way" flicking her hair back.

Yuno started shaking his head "Didn't you tell me that we need to be more open with each other" capturing Mimosa attention "Besides there is no point hiding it, I heard everything through your door."

The flower mage folded her arms and looked towards the wind user, she felt incredibly embarrassed and was really annoyed with herself that her secret was out.

"Ok fine I... I like him so what" turning away blushing "Ju-just don't tell anyone ok, I don't want other people knowing about it... an-and, please don't tell Asta, I'll never forgive you if you do that me."

"haha don't worry, your secrets safe with me" assuring the distressed mage. "But good luck with that, Asta can be quite stubborn."

"oh ah, how so."

"You'll see," replied Yuno, exiting the door.

Next morning

The sun was up, and Mimosa was up on her feet, she quickly dressed in her uniform, combed her hair dabbed some make on her face-concealing any bags or spots would show. She flew out of her room, rapidly grabbing Astas washed up robe before heading out of the hideout in quick succession. "Ok, Mimosa, no going back now you're going to face him head on and tell him how you feel... and so, what if he rejects you. You won't know until you try."


	11. Chapter 11: Training with a Royal

Training with a Royal

After a couple of minutes of soaring through the skies, Mimosa finally had Black Bull's hideout in her sites. She felt incredibly nervous about meeting her first love. She had butterflies in her stomach and was sweating throughout her body.

After safely landing near the hideout, Mimosa started walking towards the front door. Each step was becoming more complicated than the last, her task to only hand over the robe, but to also express her real feeling edged more even closer. "Alright, Mimosa... tell him. No big deal... and if he says no..." The mage started to shack her head "Dam it, stop thinking like that, you got this" approaching the door and knocking on nervously.

After a couple of seconds, the flower mage could hear small foot-steps coming towards the door, waiting very anxiously, her heart to beat at an incredible rate, she held the robe tightly and felt quite tensed in the situation.

"Hello, who is... oh Hey," said a soft female voice. Out came a taller mage with pink hair and a witch's hat, non-other than Vanessa kindly greeting gritting the Golden Dawn. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Mimosa was in a sigh of relief, seeing someone else besides Asta, she felt a lot more at ease "Oh ah yes, I-is Asta home, I'm well... I'm here to give back Asta Black Bulls robe" pulling the robe in front of her.

Vanessa started to lean forward, analyzing what was in front of her "oh you have Asta robe that's a relief" snatching the robe away "Saves me the trouble having to thread him a new one. Thank you so much... Mimosa, I believe."

"Oh, uh right, that's correct," she replied.

Vanessa smiled graciously, "Nice one, I'll make sure I give this Asta, anything else you need," she asked.

Mimosa looked away twiddling her fingers "Oh uh no, not really. I was just wondering if I could be the one to give the robe back Asta. I need to well... ask him something anyway if that's ok."

The older started gazing very upon the Golden Dawn fondly, from looking at the recovery mages facial expressions and way her face was frantically blushing, she already had a clear indication of where this was heading. "Oh, you want to ask him something, do you."

"_Jheez __just how many girls in this kid been talking too? Probably spending too much time with Finrol, that what. Come to think of it. I still haven't asked him how his date went yesterday._"

Mimosa started waving her hands in embarrassment, "What no?! It's-it's not like that honest. I need to ask him something as all, and it's vital so um, could you tell me where he is", she demanded.

"Sorry kid, I haven't seen him around. If you need to see him that badly then... maybe check somewhere in the woods he might be there" pointing to the direction of Astas potential whereabouts.

"Right," she said, turning her head sharply. Mimosa expressed her kindest of regards before grabbing the robe and continuing on her way to find her beloved Black Bull. As she was walking, a whole timeline of images started to spiral through her head; flashbacks of all the times the two have met and made interactions with each other. Despite being from different backgrounds, she never saw it as an issue; she didn't even consider what her parents would think nor the other nobles of the clover kingdom. All she knew, was that she loved him with all her heart and wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

After a couple of minutes of looking around, the Golden Dawn finally found the Black Bull. There he was on the floor, topless doing an obscene amount out of pushups. Sweat was dripping down from his body, and veins were starting to pop out. Mimosa looked behind the bushes, taking a long pause, examining Asta in his current state, she became to blush wildly and was utterly mesmerized to what was in front of her; seeing Astas whole upper body and six pack was starting to get a little too much for her "Oh my god, he's so hot" she whispered.

"huh, someone says something," said Asta turning his head. Mimosa was in a slight panic, worried the swordsmen had heard her, she quickly ducked down and hid in the bushes. She sat there for a couple of seconds, before looking up and seeing a boy with green eyes. "Oh Hey, Mimosa, what are you doing," he asked.

Mimosa jumped up in embarrassment "Oh ah-ah Asta hey, I'm just-ah well I'm here too..."

"Hey, is that my robe, you got there?" he pointed out.

"Oh, ah yes... it is. I came here to give it to you, he-here you go" passing over the Black Bulls robe.

Asta looked on cheerfully, before jumping over and sitting right next to the Golden Dawn "Ah thanks Mimosa. You're the best. Saves Vanessa the trouble of having to make me a new one. How do I look?" placing his robe around his shoulders

"What no... its-its nothing really, I just wanted to help you out as all" looking away flustered. "An-and yeah, yo-you look amazing in your robe."

"_Ok, come-on Mimosa, you're on his good side now. Now's a perfect time to tell him,_" Things started to heat up for the Golden Dawn; keeping these feeling bottled up inside her was extremely unhealthy for her. She loved him; he was all she ever thought about and couldn't stop thinking about him till this day; this was the ideal situation to release the shackles and express her true feeling finally.

"Asta, ca-can I ask you something" looking very anxiously.

"Sure, Mimosa goes right ahead," he replied.

This was it, now was the perfect opportunity to showcase the emotions that have been bobbling up inside for so long. Having found the courage, the Golden Dawn took a deep breath, clenched her fish and finally said what was on her mind "Asta just wanted to say I..."

"e Wait hold up Mimosa. There's something I've wanted to ask you to" interrupting the Golden Dawn "Honestly. I think you're awesome... Your Magics like SUPER cool and I do enjoy our times together, whether it's on a mission or special events, I find it fun when I hang out with you. I don't know why I never asked you this before, I know you're a royal and were in different squads, but Mimosa would you..."

Mimosa was in a slight trance from listening to her crush's words, she laid her eyes tenderly and put her hands on Asta's lap "_OH MY GOD, is this what I think it is. Have my prayers finally been answered? Is he going to ask me out? Ah where are going to go on our first date, I wonder what type of clothes he wants me to where. I can't believe this is happening OH MY GOOODD! Asta yes, I will be your girl..._"

"Mimosa would you like to train with me today" The flower mage suddenly snapped out of her trance and slammed her face on the floor in frustration. She was in a state of massive let down before Asta started to shack her shoulders. "Hey Mimosa you ok, you just passed all of a sudden... Mimosa" he said, shaking her.

The Golden Dawn quickly got up, having to pull herself together. She felt real sorrow of what had come from the outcome but was still curious about Astas request. "Oh ah sorry, I lost myself again. Hmmm yeah, I guess we could train together. Wh-what do you have in mind" she asked.

Started rubbing his hands in the excitement of what's to come, "Ok... First, we're going to run around the Black Bulls hideout for three laps, then were do follow that up with some good old fashion push-ups and crunches. After that will do some strength training... oh-oh, we also need to do squats, we can't be skipping leg day."

Mimosa's head was mind boggled, she knew Asta would do an excessive amount of training, but she didn't expect it to be so rough "_Jhezz does Asta train like this all the time. Judging by his physic, I'm not surprised by his training routines quite demanding. This will be tough... WAIT A MINUTE, DID HE SAY HE WANTS ME TO DO SQUATS_"

"And finally, we can finish this session and use our powers for combat training, sound good" bumping his hand against his fist.

The flower mage moved towards Asta and placed her hands over the swords men's fists. She looked at him dead in the eye with a discouraged look on her face "Asta maybe we should start a bit small, training and working out isn't my style, I'm royalty, so we don't do these things that often... Bu-but I wouldn't mind doing the other things you mentioned... I do want to improve my combat skills, and going for a little run around your hideout isn't the worst thing in the world."

"Could we do those activities instead?" she asked.

Suddenly a broad grin started to form on Asta's face. He was slightly hesitant to ask Mimosa about his request, considering he never asked some from another squad to train with him, but the moment she agreed to follow him up on his offer he was moved with such joy and delight. "Yeah sure, we can do those things," he said.

"Great, let's start then," she replied.

"Awesome let's go... oh ah I should probably put a shirt on, I'll be right back" assuring the Golden Dawn

"Asta wait..." laying her eyes on the swordsmen's well worked and sculpted body. At this moment Mimosa started to crumble at this site, her cheeks began to bloom red and was utterly taken by the Black Bulls good looks and impressive physic *gulp* "you-you could stay like this if you want to, you don't have to put a shirt on" she said blushing in the process. "I-I mean if you feel more comfortable like this the-then it's fine."

Asta smiled while pulling out his demon dweller sword, he jumped back and readied himself in position "Alright Mimosa, let's get this show on the road."

"WAIT, WHAT!? AS IN RIGHT NOW" replying with a surprised tone.

"Yes now, I want to you try and hit me with your flower magic, and I'll try and dodge them. That way it can help increase my speed and help with your accuracy ok."

The two then began to distance and prepared themselves for battle, Mimosa sprouted up a large flower and had locked on to the Black Bull "PLANT CREATION MAGIC, MAGIC CANNON FLOWER" flower mages spell shot multiple green beams at a tremendous speed.

Asta using his ki, was able to dodge the projectiles coming his way swiftly. Despite menacing blasts coming from all directions; with the help of Asta's ki, he was able to avoid many collisions very efficiently. "Come on Mimosa you got to better than if you want to hit me."

"Do-don't test me," she growled.

For a couple more minutes, Mimosa continued to fire multiple blasts until she finally locked on the swordsmen's positioning. She read his movement and calculated the perfect time to strike "Now, take this" firing with pinpoint accuracy.

The Black Bull turned his head, realizing he was in big trouble, he didn't have enough time to dodge to the assault, so there was only one option that popped into his head. "Take this!" Asta faced the speeding blast and quickly deflected it straight back at the flower mage using his demon dweller sword.

The Golden Dawn surprised with the outcome, shot another blast of which countered the one that came charging back at her. The immediate collision caused a small explosion that infuriated the magic user "WHAT THE HELL ASTA, YOU SAID YOU WERE ONLY GOING TO DODGE IT," she shouted.

"oh ah, sorry, Mimosa. My bad. It's just that blast was..."

"You let your guard down."

"huh"

Taking advantage of the situation, the flower mage quickly shot a charging beam that finally took out the Black Bull. The impact sent Asta flying, making him hit the back of a tree and landing face first on to the floor. Steam started to transpire from the anti-magic boy, and slight blood began to spill from the Back on his head.

Relieved she had finally found her target; her face began to turn in to shock and despair quickly, Asta was laying on the floor and looked like he was in a critical condition. Distressed of the outcome, she immediately rushed into the Black Bulls aid and used her flower magic to heal any severe wounds. "Oh god, Asta I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit the way I did... ARE YOU OK SPEAK TO ME" SHE CRIED.

A couple of seconds later, Asta slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and started to see small stars floating around his head.

"Oh, thank goodness your awake, I'm so sorry about that please forgive me, Asta."

"Oh, wow Mimosa you did a number on me back, you have gotten strong" slowly lifting his head.

The Golden Dawn placed her hand under the severe cut on the of swordsmen head, with the help of her Magic she closed off the wound and stopped any further blood from escaping. "There we go, now you should feel a lot better."

"Hey, it docent hurt anymore," touching the back of his head.

*sigh* "I'm just glad I didn't hit any vital spots, are you sure you're ok?" she asked

Asta shacked his head and quickly got on to his feet "of course I'm ok why wouldn't I be? You're quite something Mimosa, your Magics like super cool. Makes me wish I had a mage like you on my squad " scratching the back of the head.

"Oh, wh-what no it-its nothing. Recovery and support are my specialties," replying with a red face.

Suddenly the anti-magic boy firmly grabbed the hands of the flower and began to run in his stride "Asta wh-what do think you're doing" she said questioning the Black Bulls actions.

"We still need to run a few laps around the hideout, then we're good to go," he replied.

"Run a few laps?! Shouldn't you be resting after what just happened... ah, whatever only a couple of laps then me and you are done ok."

"You got it."

Despite being frustrated with his antics, she still hadn't forgotten the real reason why she came here. Her mission to express her real feeling was still in succession, but being able to spend quality time with Asta, she didn't mind stalling a little longer.

"Oh my god he's holding my hand so tight, I could stay like this forever" Slowly passing out. "Hey Asta do you always train by yourself," she asked

"Hmm well yeah most of the time... Noelle sometimes trains with me when she has the time," replied.

"Oh, ok... Wait what!? _What does he mean he__ trains with Noelle? __IS HE SHIRTLESS AS WELL!?_" invoking a raging and jealous Golden Dawn.

After a couple of minutes, the two finally made it to their starting positions, the location was around the back of the Black Bulls hideout, just opposite the captain's room. The mages readied themselves and began to run around the refuge steadily. Asta being the quicker of the two eased off the accelerator and matched Mimosas pace. Both the Black Bull and the Golden dawn looked at each other very fondly and were relishing on another company. The flower mage seemed the happier of the two, although the circumstances spending precious alone time with the man she loved was nothing short but priceless.

After several minutes the two had finally finished her laps around the hideout, Asta exhausted from his whole day of training sat back and laid down on to the floor. "few, that was some workout today, its fun having a partner... thanks for joining me Mimosa."

"Oh no, it's not a problem... Asta" laying her eyes affectionately on the swordsmen.

"Oh, no serious that so fu... ah what" suddenly Mimosa jumped and laid her body between Asta's legs, embracing the Black Bull

She started to the lean forward and rested the side of her head against the muscular chest, before looking so loving up his bright green eyes. Things were beginning to climax for the Golden Dawn, she began to breathe slowly, and her heart to pound rapidly; shed never this close the Asta until now. Mimosa felt dominate in this situation, being on top of Asta was something that would only remain in her fantasies, but today was like a dream come true. She leaned in even closer and started to rub her nose against Asta's, gaping so passionately.

"uh Mimosa, wh-what are doing."

The flower mage laid her head against his chest for a couple of seconds before finally answering, "Did anyone tell you; you've got such a soft body Asta."

The anti-magic boy was slightly bewildered by the situation, hed never after a couple of years see Mimosa act in such a manner, it was almost like he was talking to a different person "Ah no, not really?"

"Your face is so tender" stroking the Black Bulls cheeks.

"Oh yeah, Noelle always tells me to wear moisturizer" sparking a small look of anger on the flower mage

"Hmm, your body so warm" stroking the solid pecks of his chest.

"Oh, ah, thanks... Noelle said that before when I rescued her from a mission a while back," he replied.

Astas reply angered the Golden Dawn. Mimosa was vexed to a point where she pulled herself upwards, gripped Asta's writs and held them against the floor. She gritted her teeth and held a very furious and jealous look, gazing down upon the swordsmen "WILL YOU SHUT UP... Noelle this, Noelle that. Can you stop fucking talking about her, for one moment in your life? Don't even mention another girls name understand!" she shouted.

Asta was very perplexed at the situation, seeing Mimosa act so aggressively and emotionally; he knew something wasn't right. "Mimosa wh-what's going on here, this morning you were just happily giving me back my robe and agreed to train with me, but now... Now you're just tripping."

The response invoked a venomous slap across his face, Mimosa held a firm look and started tighten her grip on Asta's wrist "IM NOT TRIPPING YOU GOT THAT... Dam it, your such an idiot, you don't get it all to do. I've been holding these feeling in for so long, and I can't take it anymore" dropping a small tear from her eyes.

Mimosa took a deep breath before finally breaking the barrier, she didn't feel nervous or was she scared of the outcome of her confession; she had been bottling these emotions up for too long, and it was finally time to break the seal

"Asta there's something I've always wanted to ask you, so please don't say anything and let me speak... You see, these past two years have been one of the craziest years of life. I joined an elite level magic knight squad, fought the eye of the midnight sun, helped fight off the diamond kingdom and even upped my status as a magic knight, I've overcome barriers that I never thought I could overcome... I've also met so many wonderful people along the way and most importantly... I got to meet you." smiling so affectionately while delicately stroking his face.

"I don't care what my parents think, nor the other nobles of the kingdom. I couldn't care what anyone thinks of me as long as I'm happy, but still... still this is hard for me to say, I thought it was a guy's job to do this kind of thing you know. But regardless I'm not a kid anymore. I'm going to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago." The Golden Dawn leaned closer than ever before; she tilted her head forward with both sets of lips just millimeters away, Asta started sweating while Mimosa remained confident, this was it

"Asta I lov..."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"NOELLE!?" cried the two mages

**Authors note: There you have it guys, I'm ****not the best when it comes to writing romance, but I gave it my best shot, maybe it was a bit cringe I don't know. Please let me know what you think in the reviews, also follows and favorites appreciated**

cheers


	12. Chapter 12: Duel Confession

Duel Confession

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" screamed the furious water mage.

Asta and Mimosa turned their heads in shock, the Golden Dawn quickly released her grip and jumped off the Black Bull, looking away in embarrassment "Oh ah N-Noelle wha-what are you doing here."

"I can ask you the same thing, just what the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!... And you" turning to face her Black Bull college and slapping him across the face. "What do you think you're doing seducing my cousin YOU PERVERT!" She shouted.

The swordsmen fell to the floor holding his damaged cheek, Noelle's assault left Asta felling very sore and confused about what was going on "Why hitting me for, I didn't do any... ah"

The water mage landed a further blow by kicking him against his stomach "SHUT UP... What did I say about talking back to me," she growled.

The flower mage couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty on the situation, what was meant to be a simple confession, turned out to be a massive failure and having her beloved Asta endure for it was entirely uncalled for "No-Noelle please stop. This whole thing isn't Asta fault, we were training together and I just accidentally fell on top of him" pleading her innocence.

"Don't think you're off the hook either" turning to her fellow noble "Just what the hell do you think you're doing on top of Asta, Oh I aCCideNtLy FelL oN ToP oF hIM, you looked like you were enjoying it... Just what is it your playing at Mimosa?!"

The flower mage looked down on to the floor with her arms close to her body, she felt distressed and rattled in the situation, but stalling was the only thing she could think of "No-Noelle it's-its not what you think, I was just..."

Suddenly she felt delicate hold on her shoulder, and it was none other than Asta giving his verdict on the situation "Noelle, Mimosa just came to give me back my robe... She gave it, and then I asked her if she wanted to do some training with me, things got a bit rough and ah well... "

"Do you think ill believe something as stupid as that" she replied.

"No-no seriously is the truth... ah, look at how dirty Mimosa's legs are" enlightening a very embarrassed look on her face.

The Royal Silver started to rub her head in frustration; her attempts to get the answers she wanted were completely thwarted. Seeing another woman on top of Asta gazing down upon him so affectionately, infuriated the living life out of her, she knew something wasn't right and wanted to get to the bottom of it "Do you honestly expect me to believe such crap, coming out of your mouth Asta" tightening her fist. "Seriously stop wasting my time and just tell what the hell you guys were doing out in the open" she barked.

"Why do you look so distressed," he asked

"IM NOT DISTRESSED, YOU'RE JUST STUPID" snapping at the Black Bull.

Asta held is head in frustration, having his attempts to explain the situation being completely backlashed, he had no interest to continue any longer "I already told you... Oh, whatever. You Silva's are all the same. It's not like you ever want to listen to anyone's else's opinion" replying aggressively to the water mage.

Noelle hurled herself forward and gripped the anti-magic users' collar. Fire in her eyes, she wasn't going to let herself get belittled by a magicless commoner "You want to say that again," placing her wand against his cheek.

"Get off of me Noelle" holding the end on her wrists "Seriously, why is it these last few days... everyone's acting so different around me even, You Mimosa and even the Cap..." suddenly stopping his words after realizing his mistake.

Noelle tightened her grip and continued to enforce herself in the situation "Wh-what do you mean everyone's acting different around you" she asked. "Your just... dam it just tell you too were doing outside... Are you deaf or something" receiving no response from the Black Bull.

"Noelle stop... that enough" breaking up the two Black Bulls. "Asta take this and eat it" placing a small tablet on his hand.

"Ah, what is it," he asked.

"Don't ask any questions, just eat it" placing his hand over his mouth.

After a couple of seconds, Asta sight began to fade, he was starting feeling very dizzy, and everything became a blur. His body felt tired, and muscles weak "aaaa wOOah wh-WHaT dID YoU GIVe theRE Mimo..." collapsing on the floor.

"Mimosa, wh-what did you do?!" placing her hands over her mouth.

"Relax its just a sleeper pill. Asta will wake up in like a couple of hours," assuring her fellow noble.

"Oh, that's a relief" whipping her forehead "BUT HEY! Why did you even do that, and are you finally going to tell me what you were doing with Asta."

The Golden Dawn looked away and remained silent, "What are you just going to ignore me now... Mimosa, look at me when I'm talking to you," she said, shrugging the flower mage.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK I WAS DOING" snapping at the Black Bull. "I came all this way, to this stupid hideout, got my clothes dirty, had to run around for how long?... Everything was going so well until you showed up" Mimosa barked.

"Mimosa wh-what are talking about."

"IM TELLING YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR DAM IT" eyebrows frowned and cheeks red. The flower mage was going through a whirlpool of emotions. She felt anger frustration and even sadness, her plans to confess her real feeling were once again draughted, and there was no going back. "You probably already knew this, but I like him... No, I don't even like him, I love him... I love him with all my heart. Today was meant to be the day I finally tell Asta how I feel, but no, you had to come here and RUIN EVERYTHING!" Shedding away a small tear.

Noelle was jaw dropped, she rested her hands on her heads and was in complete disbelieve in the situation. Seeing her cousin come and express raw emotions so openly was something she could not get her head around. Having similar feelings to her noble, this was a matter she could not take lightly "WH-WHAT YOU LIKE, that-that commoner. This is a mistake; how could you even think like that about" she growled, "What will your parents think."

"Stop talking like that about him, Alright! He's not just a commoner, his name is Asta" she replied "And unlike you Noelle, I don't live my life off other people's opinions. I couldn't give a shit of what my parents think, nor my brother. All I know is that I already know who I want to spend the rest the of life with and... and it just pisses me off that he's in a squad with some like you."

"What do you mean someone like me" Noelle questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean Noelle." pointing her, finger "I see the way you treat him. Belittling him, calling him names... You're lucky because of Asta's character; he doesn't care what anyone thinks."

The Black Bull stepped back, holding a very puzzled and guilty look on her face. Reflecting on her relationship with her fellow Black Bull and having listened to the words of the Golden Dawn, she couldn't help but feel slightly remorseful and ashamed of herself. Seeing the way Asta treats his friends and how she repays that through name calling and slaps across the face; in her head, she knew she never meant it, but despite Asta's character she never once thought about how he felt about her current behavior. She knew she'd been taking him for granted "Mimosa I..."

"What... You got nothing to say to me anymore Noelle, you know everything that I said was true... and just so we're clear" leaning into the face of the Black Bull "if I ever see you lay a finger or disrespect Asta in any way, I'm not holding back you got that"

"Get away from me" pushing away the Golden Dawn "why don't you worry about your own squad mates for a change" she demanded "Sure I can be a little rough or even harsh on Asta, but he's my friend, and I'd never do anything so cruel to a point where he just hates me. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!? Get real" she replied "The fact is Asta can do so much better than the Black Bulls and can do so much better than someone as incompetent and arrogant like you" sparking a very reddened face on the water mage "Yeah that's right, you think I didn't know about your secret Noelle, I know you like him... I know you're in love with Asta."

Sweat started to drip off the water mage, and her cheeks began to bloom red "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU... ME AND THAT COMMONER? DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, I WOULD NEVER STOOP TO HIS LEVEL" turning away in embarrassment.

"What so you're just going to deny everything just like that, from the way your blushing, the way you were so angry when I was on top of him... The way that you so are overprotective, when he meets a new girl. Are you just going to keeping lying to yourself like that?" she questioned.

Noelle ignored her cousins' comments and stood firm with her arms folded, having been verbally bested by the Golden Dawn, remaining silent was the only thing she could do. "NO Matter, it's not like I expect you silvers to take responsibility anyway" releasing mana into the air "If your not going to tell me then I'll find out for myself... PLANT CREATION MAGIC FLOWER OF TRUTH"

A group of weeds and flowers started to surround and warp themselves around the water mage. She struggled to break free before she was finally put out and placed under a trance when a large flower sprouted in front of her face "Ok now I'll know the truth... Noelle do... Do you like Asta?" she asked.

Mimosa question prompted no verbal response, but a slow nod of the head. To her disgust, she quickly released the hold on her magic unchaining the Black Bull, before falling to her knees, slamming an inflamed fist on to the floor "DAM IT... I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM; I JUST KNEW IT" tears falling down her eyes. The flower mage felt incredibly betrayed at this point, finding Asta had another lover in his life vexed her to a whole new degree, realizing she was at risk of losing her first love left her in utter dismay.

Recognizing Mimosa's dispirited self, Noelle quickly got after the surprise assault and moved to the Golden Dawn "Mimosa th-this is crazy, I don't know what you're talking. Yo-your magics broken or something" blushing in the process.

"STOP TALKING SUCH NONSENSE NOELLE" grabbing her wrist "Honestly you are so lucky, you get to live with him, complete missions with him, eat breakfast with him... He's all I ever think about and the fact there's a chance I could lose to him to someone like you makes my blood boil. Id wish Asta was in the same squad as me" rubbing and whipping away in any tears in her eyes.

Black Bull felt incredibly uncomfortable at this rate; seeing Mimosa emotionally distressed was a new thing that she had never witnessed. There was no denying Noelle loved or at least had a thing for the swordsmen, but setting another family feud was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well he was right there with us, you could've told him how you feel back then before put him in a deep slumber" reminding the Golden Dawn.

"That's not how it works you, idiot, you can't just tell someone you love them out in the open like that, it needs to be the moment, plus I don't want him to see me in a state like this" created a perplexed look on the Black Bulls faces.

"Noelle, I'll tell you this much... if you tell Asta how you feel and he ends up falling for you... Just remember I'll never forgive you understand," she said, warning the water mage.

The Golden Dawns reaction spiked an outraged reaction off the water mage, she had frowned eyebrows and gritted her teeth, she refused to endure her cousins self-fish viewpoints any further "Listen, Mimosa I don't..."

Suddenly a loud sound of ringing started to emerge from Mimosa pocket. The ringing was a small crystal ball that magic knights use to communicate to one another "Mimosa this your superior Klaus. You are urgently needed back at the Golden Dawn. You are needed on a mission." he called.

"Understood Sir, I'll be on my way," she replied while putting the crystal ball away. *sigh* "Duty calls, I guess I better going" looking so disappointed "I would wait for Asta to wake up, but there's no time, I'm leaving" turning her back on the water mage and pulling out her magic broom.

Noelle looked on slightly relieved of the situation, seeing the confrontation finally diminished, she felt a lot more at ease. However, being the Royal Silva, she is, she wasn't going to let another Royal belittle herself. "Mimosa wait, just hold on a second" capturing the Golden Dawns attention "What-ever happens after this, just remember I'm a free woman, and I can do whatever the hell want, I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't have you got that, you got that"

Noelle's response ignited a small grin on Mimosa face "Oh really, well in that case... I guess you don't mind if I do this" Mimosa walked towards Asta and ascended down to her knees, she rested her hands on swordsmen's cheeks before leaning forward giving him a tender kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for several seconds with excessive moans, and delicate touches around the Black Bulls face, Mimosa's heart started to beat rapidly, and sweat began to drop slowly; this was everything she dreamed about.

Noelle infuriated with the sudden act, lashed out and pushed her cousin away from her Black Bull colleague "YOU BITCH, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE ?!" She shouted.

Mimosa got up smiled with a sense of accomplishment "Its free country right Noelle like you said I don't need you to tell me what I can and can not do" whipping the saliva off her face

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" firing a piercing water ball at the Golden Dawn. Mimosa anticipating Noelle's attack swiftly dodged the projectile before proceeding to fly away on her Broomstick. "NO! GET BACK HERE" firing multiple rounds of water balls. The attack started to scatter around the flower mage, but the control in her attacks had quickly diminished, hence missing their desired target. "What the?!"

"Bet you wish your big mouth was good as your control over magic don't you... and you what I'm not even worried Asta, maybe reckless at times but he ain't stupid. How could someone like him ever fall for someone like you?" riding away into the distance.


	13. Chapter 13: Honest with yourself

Honest with yourself

After an emotional encounter with the Black Bulls, the Golden Dawn could finally set her sights back to base. Despite things not going as the way she originally planned, the flower mage received more than what she bargained for "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT, I-I kissed Asta. His lips were so soft, so tender... and sweet. That was amazing, and I can't wait until the next time I see him... and this time for sure I will..."

Meanwhile back at the Black Bulls hideout "DAM IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET HER GET AWAY" throwing her wand away in frustration. "This is ridiculous; how could this even happen. How could I even have felt like this" she asked herself, "DAM IT!" slamming her fist.

The water mage a held a very gloomy look before turning around and lying next to her fellow Black Bull. She looked towards the heavens for a couple of minutes, eventually turning her head around facing Asta. "Hmm... he does look peaceful when he's like this" gazing upon his sleeping state " Hmh, I wouldn't mind waking up to this all the time... Ahhhh what am I saying" sitting up straight realizing what she'd just said "Me and this idiot, I don't care what Mimosas magic said... NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS," she said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly the sleeping swordsmen released a small mellow of snores. Attaining the Noble's attention, she slowly pulled herself forward and began closing in on Asta "Yeah... he's defiantly asleep Alright, I wonder when he's going to wake up... huh" noticing a small patch of soil on his cheek. Noelle carefully formed a small water ball and splashed tiny drops on to the stain, due to her lack of magic control the ball eventually lost its shape and exploded in her face "Great" Despite being all wet and soggy, she finally washed the slight stain "There we go... he looks even a bit presentable" gently stroking his cheek.

The Noble Silva began to contemplate the recent event further; she tried hard, but couldn't kick out that disgusting image of Mimosa laying her lips against Asta. She felt annoyed and embarrassed on the way she reacted, but couldn't feel rather... curious "Stupid Mimosa, who does she think she is going down on Asta when he's knocked out, that wasn't even the proper way to kiss."

"Come to think of it, and I've never actually kissed anyone before... Ahhh what am I talking about, like I ever want my first kiss to be with someone like him?" quickly turning away. "But I-I am curious to know what it feels like... Oh, what the heck" turning back holding his cheeks "This will only take a second, I'm just curious as all. Just quick peck on the lips will do nicely; it's not like it means anything... Lousy commoner, you should be grateful you get to kiss is with someone like me" Ascending down to his lips

Moments later, Asta released a disgusting burb right into the face of the water mage "AHH YOU IDIOT" Angry with the Black Bulls sudden outburst, Noelle slammed her fist right on top of his ball sack, leading Asta to break out of his slumber and weep in extraordinary pain.

"AHHH, WHAT HELL, YOU CAN'T JUST PUNCH ME IN MY CRAUCH LIKE THAT" screaming in agony.

"Well, you deserve it... You burped in my face after all," she replied.

"Burped in your face?!

"That's right, you idiot, and you burped in my face when I was trying to…. Um trying to carry you back to headquarters."

"Alright ok... Sorry, I guess" Scratching the back of his head. "The last thing I remember was Mimosa giving me some tablet thing, and I just Blacked out... Hey, where is Mimosa anyway," looking around his surroundings "Did she go home," he asked.

"Oh ah, yeah she went back home," looking down angrily.

"Hmm, something wrong, Noelle" recognizing his collogues discomfort.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me alright, stop worrying" Noelle growled "Can we go back to base... AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! Do you always have to be shirtless all the time?" she shouted

"Ok, ok... I'm going," pulling his hands out, "Just relax ok Noelle."

"ASTA...!" again growling

The two knights brushed themselves off, and calmly walked back to base. Asta was skipping towards the hideout like nothing had happened whereas Noelle was struggling to flush everything out of her system. Still wondering and lost how she feels about her fellow Black Bull, she needed to get some things off her chest, "Asta ca-can I ask you something."

"Sure" he replied

"Well... it-its no big deal um... how to do... How do you feel about Mimosa? I mean ah, do you um, do you like her?" she asked.

"Do I like Mimosa?" tilting his head sideways.

Suddenly a raging thunderbolt came charging at pair, Asta sensing the attack with his ki, swiftly turned around and deflected the bullet with his swords "AHHH WHAT THE HECK, WHO THREW THAT" screamed the agitated Black Bull.

The dust had cleared and out came a small boy with blond hear. It was none other than Luck stating his presence "Oh, sorry AstaI and Magna were fighting, and I didn't see you there, sorry."

"WELL YOU GOT TO BE MORE CAREFUL, YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"Yeah Luck, honestly you got to be a lot more careful," said Noelle.

Out of nowhere a heated fireball started to charge at the three, alerted at the situation the water mage countered the attack with a cold-water ball. The immediate impact exploded, realizing a heavy mist of steam.

"WHAT NOW "screamed the infuriated Noble.

This time the steam had cleared and out came the only fire mage of the Black Bulls, Magna. He came with fireballs in his hands, feeling very guilty of his actions. "Oh a sorry guys, that was meant for Luck. Slimy Bastard keeps getting away."

Noelle, not the first time today was very vexed at the moment, she gripped the two mages by the collar and began scolding them with immense rage and dissatisfaction "YOU DUMB ARSES! IS THIS A PLAYGROUND TO YOU?! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT OR WHATEVER, DO IT WHEN NO ONES AROUND YOU GOT THAT!" The mages began to nod their heads frantically, obeying the request of the noble.

"Honestly, Asta and I were discussing something important, so if you don't mind..."

"We were?" Asta questioned, sparking Noelle's cheeks to blush wildly.

Magna was paying close attention to the two mages, gazing in particular to the anti-magic user as something had just slipped in his mind. "Rasta, you still haven't told me!" he yelled.

"huh, tell you what" holding a perplexed look on his face.

Magna released himself from Noelle tight grip and grabbed Asta's wrists "How did your date go with that girl Rasta" he asked

Swordsmen's eyes began to shrink. His body started to shack, and sweat started to drip off his forehead. Being caught completely off guard, he knew he had to make this nice and simple. "Oh, ah... Yeah, it-it went well, really well. In fact, I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"Go on Rasta" tapping him on his shoulder. "So who's the lucky lady, she got a name"

"Oh, ah?! Yeah her name is ah... Lilly" he replied

"Lilly hah, that's a nice name."

"Well yeah, I gue... HEY, WHAT ARE DO!" Magna pushed his head underneath Asta and began to give him a piggyback. "You can tell us all about it back in base Rasta" galloping forward.

"Hey Asta and I were in the middle of a conversation," she shouted, _"Wait what? Asta's date?! I completely forgot about that…. Wait does that mean.."_ holding a very discouraged look.

"Hey Asta, when you're finished celebrating about your date. Can you fight?" Luck asked

"Maybe later Luck, I'd rather have no scratches for tomorrow" shaking his head.

Magna charged through the front door and threw Asta on a nearby chair. Before the young Black Bull knew it, he was surrounded by some of his other squadmates; all were anxiously waiting to hear the development "So what else did you guys do" asked the fire mage.

"Ahh, well you see..."

"ASTA IS SHE THE ONE," said Finrol pushing Magna to the side.

"What do you mean by the one?" he replied.

"ASTA WHATS HER MAGIC, CAN SHE FIGHT" griping Asta by the chest

"Umm, she has no magic... No, ah she has water magic."

"The most important thing you guys should be talking about is, what did you guys have to eat of this occasion?" said Charmy surrounding the group with her Sheep chefs.

"Oh, ah... I just ordered potatoes and um she just ordered some fancy stuff. It was so fancy I didn't even know what it was called ha" laughing nervously.

Asta continued to get bombarded with many questions from his teammates, each one more difficult than the last. It was starting to get more challenging to keep up.

Meanwhile, Noelle was quietly sitting on the sidelines; she was tightlipped and completely dreading the whole of Asta's relationship saga. Having undeniably strong feelings for the anti-magic user, she couldn't bare stand and listen any longer "Hey guys" catching everyone's attention "I'm gonna go now if you need me I'll be in my room."

The water mage received gestures warm byes, from her squad mates. Asta, on the other hand, was a little surprised that his Royal friend would be leaving "Oh you're going already Noelle, ok see you later than" smiling graciously.

"Yeah, see you later," gazing very coldly.

_"There she goes again with that look."_

After the Noble's sudden departure, the group continued the hammer Asta more questions. Just right before Asta was running out of things to say the four were all tied up with a flat piece of thread "Alright you idiots, break it up. Give our young man some room" said Vanessa coming down the stairs "Is this any way to handle the situation" releasing her thread magic off the group "Now let's take this from the beginning."

Vanessa sat down with Asta and began to ask questions about his date, but this time, it was nicely and calmly. The young Black Bull felt a lot less distress and pressure, meaning he was able to answer all the questions much more confidently. Vanessa being upfront on the topic, asked only the essential questions and didn't waste any time on small issues.

Things were going well, the conversation lasted for several minutes, and Asta was able to answer each question without stutter; still baring in his head of what would happen if he told them the truth, he kept a cool head and didn't say anything that would further complicate the situation.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that. Only the first date and you're already meeting the girls family."

"Oh ah, only just the siblings" he replied

"Still, the fact you were even able to get on the Brother and Sisters good side... they must like you".

"ha, yeah I guess they do" laughing very tensely.

"Despite not being a magic knight, she sounds pretty powerful."

"Oh yeah, trust her water magic is Awesome."

"Honestly I'm proud you..." rubbing the top of his head "hey since your meeting her tomorrow, you both should drop by at the base. I'd love to meet her," she said.

"Oh ah, I don't see why not... she's a little shy, so I doubt shell" again things were going well... a little well, for Asta liking. Despite being delighted that he was able to pull through, he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for his actions. Having already betrayed the trust of his squad mates, and could even comprehend what would happen if the word were to get out. Still considering Nozel's offer on the table, stalling was the only thing he could think off.

"Nonsense will give her a nice warm welcome" wrapping her arm around Asta's shoulders

"Hey, Asta one more thing... Did you kiss her yet," she asked.

"Did I kiss her" imagining a sweet image Sister Lilly in his head "Oh ah, not yet, but soon... I-I mean il-il do it tomorrow," he replied, "It's no biggy."

"That's our Asta" Magna embracing his fellow Black Bull and tapping him on the head "He's pulled one on his first try Finrol and looking at you, you're still struggling hahaha."

"Well for your information, when it comes to girls, Asta received all the tips and tricks from me... isn't that right Asta."

"Yeah, sure Finrol" purposely giving his senior credit.

"Is that why you're still single?" said Magna rubbing salt in the wounds.

"HEY SHUT UP"

"When you bring her over, me the wonderful Charmy will whip up you up some fantastic treats... Just say the word"

"Oh, ah thanks Charmy" scratching the back of his head.

Luck as eager as he is, couldn't wait to meet Asta's new partner "When she comes, can I fight her?"

"No Luck, what is it with you and fighting all the time. Besides, I don't know if she will be down come anyway," he insisted.

A couple of seconds later, Mana in the room began to feel very thick, there was immense pressure in the air, and an intimidating presence was heading their way. "Captain Yami," said the group of knights.

"You idiots, Magna, Luck I told you to get your arses to that battle mission! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" raising his voice

"Ahh, we-we were just on our way now Captain, sorry about that" Magna pleading forgiveness.

"Then get to it then" he demanded.

"Right away sir" hurrying with Luck to get out of the base as quickly as possible.

"idiots " blowing a puff of smoke "Finrol, status update."

"Oh, ah, yes, sir... I cleaned the toilets, the beasts in the cell got new chew toys, the hot tubs got fresh water ... Oh, oh and I made sure to bring new toilet paper this time" saluting his magic knight captain.

"hmm very good" nodding his head "At least someone's useful today... Vanessa" alerting her attention "I need you to get these potions from the Black Market" passing her a small list

"On my way, Sir," she said, existing premises.

"Oh and Charmy," gently lifting her by the head, "Make dinner for us, will ya."

"Of course, Captain Yami," releasing her sheep chefs "This will be my greatest masterpiece yet."

Asta was looking around very annoyed, seeing his squad mates receive jobs and missions, he couldn't help but feel Incredibly left out; he wanted to get his hands dirty. "Captain Yami sir um, is there something you need me to do" asking so eagerly.

"You can sit down today and take the day off. You work too hard" gripping him tightly by the head "You know what, you can take tomorrow off as well" widening Asta's eyes "The last thing I need is for you to get burnt out."

Asta's despair suddenly turned in to incredible amounts joy, him having the day off tomorrow meant hed be having a full day at the Golden Dawns prestigious party. He Could pay a quick visit, and no one would suspect a thing, and even if didn't bring a girl home, he could say they broke up; despite small suspicion on why they broke up, it was enough for Asta as he had everything mapped in his head.

"Oh yeah Asta, there something I was just curious about" gazing tensely at the Black Bull.

"oh ah, what is it Captain?" he replied

"Where exactly did you go yesterday," he asked

"Oh, oh yeah, I was um, I was with a girl yesterday. I was on a date you know" replying confidently to his Captain.

"Hmm..." blowing out a puff of smoke, while releasing tight grip "I Guess you can tell me later, where you went" walking away

"Oh, oh yeah sure, Captain..." Suddenly a polar chill struck the spine of the young Bull, and he felt incredibly anxious; rewinding those exact words in his head **"Guess you can tell me later where you went**... _Crap did Yami just read my KI, does he know that I'm lying ?!_" he asked himself.

* * *

Back in the Silva's room, Noelle tightly wrapped herself around her blanket. Face resting against the pillow as she couldn't even grasp what had just happened this morning. She was in complete disarray and couldn't even comprehend what would happen next "Guess there's no denying it now. That idiot, I honestly can't believe it... Me a Royal Silva having feelings for that commoner, how could I let this happen... and to top it all off he's got his heart already set on someone" whipping sudden burst of tears

"AHHH THIS IS RIDICULOUS" getting up throwing her wand against her mirror "I just need to get him out of my system and then maybe... just maybe I'll stop caring" staring with utmost resentment on the floor.

* * *

Tomorrow came by, and it was time for another night out for the young Bull. Wanting to impress for the occasion, Asta pulled out the same suit he used for when he went to the meet with Silver Eagles. He brushed his hair, and Vanessa even sprayed a scent of perfume on him. "Your girlfriends going to love this Asta..." said Vanessa

"You think so?" he replied

"Asta if you want, I can teleport you both, where you need to go. Just say the word"

"Naa its ok Finrol, she's going to be picking me up" he insisted

"No really, isn't it a guys job to do that? Just bring her over, and I can teleport you both where you need to be"

"Its fine Finrol, she's going to be flying us ok" holding an irritated look

After the sequence of last-minute prep, Asta was finally ready to set sail. He gave a quick look in the mirror before heading out and saying goodbyes to his fellow Black Bull members. Heading out of the front door, he made his way through the forest eventually gritting his foster brother Yuno. The two bumped fists, as they extremely delighted to be in on another's company "So guess you made it here after all... Asta"

"Yep" Smiling graciously

A couple of minutes after Asta exited the premise, Noelle and Luck just got back from a battle mission. Annoyed with Luck's lack of co-operation, Noelle stormed through the entrance, walking to her room.

"Oh come on Noelle, I just used to as bait. Without you, we would've never beat those guys."

"You idiot! I nearly died because of you" she screamed

"That's the spirit, you should always want to die for the mission" he replied

"JUST SHUT UP! IM LEAVING" proceeding travel away from the lighting magic user.

As the Royal was walking through the corridor, she noticed a small headband showcasing the Black Bulls logo. Bending down to take a closer look, it was none other than Asta's headband that she found on the floor "That idiot, always leaving his stuff on the floor."

The water mage continued to storm forward while holding the headband. Noelle reached Asta's room and started knocking loudly against his door "Asta, open the door you left your headband on the floor again... huh" not receiving a response "Asta did you hear me? I said open the door," she demanded. Once again, Noelle received no response from her fellow Black Bull, frustrated she decided to turn the doorknob herself and open the door.

Looking Inside she was startled, as the swordsmen was nowhere in sight. She looked around for a couple of seconds before finally realizing the potential whereabouts of her companion. "Oh yeah, he went on that stupid date of his" holding a depressed look about her.

Noelle collapsed on her Asta's bed. She was looking at the ceiling feeling very demoralized the depressed, the thoughts of him spending time with another girl was very disheartening and couldn't bear to endure this suffering any longer. The water mage could only hope that Asta reverts to being single and never sees that girl again.

*sigh* huh...? Noticing a small letter on Asta desk. Her eyes were engrossed when she found the Silva eagles samp. The Royal Silva began closing in and started to read the mysterious letter.

…...

"THAT BASTARD"


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets Out

Secrets Out

Tomorrow had come, and Asta had his sites to partake in the Golden Dawns prestigious ceremony. He suited up and then started walking through the forest... there he met Yuno leaning against a tree looking coolly as ever.

"So..., you made it here after all."

"You know it," said Asta smiling graciously

"I still can't believe you're doing this. I mean this is Golden exclusive, so consider yourself lucky" rubbing the Black Bull on the head.

"Hey quit it Yuno" irritated by the Golden Dawns gesture "Yeah I mean it is crazy, what with me being a different squad and all. Has your Captain always been this friendly?" he asked.

"Oh, Captain Vangance, I mean he's always been nice" rubbing his chin" kind to everyone he meets really. But with you, I don't know. He's come to the liking of you for some reason; he even asked what your favorite food was so that we can have it at today's party... weird." scratching his head.

"Awww really... that's awesome" blushing in the process "Oh ah, you did tell them, that right?"

"Like id ever give you special treatment" snapping back at the Black Bull.

"YUNO!"

"Relax, relax I'm kidding" reassuring the swordsmen "Hot potatoes, just the way you like them" wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh yeah that's the one." looking fondly

"This is going to be awesome. You know Yuno, I've been thinking. If I didn't know any better id say Captain Vangance wanted me at the..." Suddenly it hit our young swordsmen; it hit him like a bullet. The flattery, goodwill, and even an invitation to the hideout. Having already had a similar encounter not so long ago with Nozel, this was a no brainer for the Black Bull. Matters were already hard as they were, but things were amounting to something a lot more complicated.

"What, what is it Asta," Yuno asked

"Oh, its ah... its nothing. I was thinking of something."

The mages their conversation and quickly sat on the broom. They began to levitate in the air, before rapidly zooming out of the forest. Still not used to the immense speed Yuno processes, Asta focused his energy in sustaining a right balance and tight grip on the broom "Hey Asta, you told your squadmates where you're at right?"

"Oh ahh, yeah... kinder."

"What do you mean kinder" looking unimpressed

"Well um...you see ah... look everything is under control."

"What you mean everything is under control? I'm asking you, have you told your squadmates!" sounding even more annoyed.

"Well ah..." sweat dripping down his forehead.

"ahh I knew it, I knew this would happen" slapping his forehead "Whatever, it's not like it's a big deal or anything, you're just going for a party after all. As long as you didn't do, or tell them anything stupid we'll be fine" reassuring himself.

*gulp*" Yeah, defiantly not stupid..." shaking with guilt

….

Back the Black Bulls hideout, Noelle Silva uncovered a sad truth that her shameless squad member had been keeping from her all this time. She carefully examined the letter, dreading every word that was written on it.

"That arse hole is going to meet with my brother, for some little get-together?! To congratulate him, HE WANTS TO DISCUSS SOMETHING HIM!" tightly gripping the letter "Todays the day Asta's meant to meet him... Wait so, does this mean, does this mean, that thing about another girl was all a lie ?" holding a worried look on her face.

"THAT BASTARD, I can't believe hed hide something like this from us, from me all people" slamming her fist on the floor. "What does this even mean? What the hell does Nozel want from him?" she asked herself, "I mean it's not like Asta to hide something like this, he would've told us at the very least."

A couple of minutes of brainstorming, things started to add up for the water made, Asta attaining the highest amount of Gold stars, it would only be logical that he would catch the eye of the other Captain in the clover kingdom. Nozels thirst for power had only grown stronger since the annual start festival. Failing once again to be the top squad in the clover kingdom and playing second fiddle to the Black Bulls his desire to be very could not have been higher. The Captains pride was on the line, and hed do anything in his power to make sure he reaches the very top, even if that means bringing a commoner on board.

"No way, surely not" she cried "My brother would never invite someone like him to his hideout, it would just never happen unless he wanted something return... and Asta" tears dripping "If you said you were going for food, then you could've said so. Sure, I'll be pissed, but at least you're honest. You would've said something like that unless you wanted to..."

The dam burst for Noelle as she held her head in her hands, wallowing and crying in complete despair. Having figured out her brother's intentions, the water mage couldn't help but feel emotionally traumatized "First he takes away my childhood, then he makes me an outcast on my own family and now he's-he's trying to take away the only person I ever... Nozel always makes my life a living hell, and I can't take it anymore" tightening her fist "DAM IT ASTA IM GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed.

The Bulls cries sparked an immediate response from Vanessa, who happened to be strolling by. She came charging in started embracing her squad member against her chest while whipping away the wet tears across her face "Noelle what's wrong, why are you crying... and also what do you mean you're going to kill Asta?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she sulked.

"Come on. You can tell your big sister Vanessa what's wrong," gently stroking her on the head, "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Asta that Bastard..." Noelle replied

"Ok, um... Cursing isn't going to help you feel better Noelle now tell me what's the matter" she demanded.

Noelle recomposed herself and started to whip away the flowing tears. She began to explain this mysterious letter she had found and her suspicions regarding it. The water mage unfolded everything; no detail left out, she threw the letter in her face and decoded everything.

Noelle's words left Vanessa in utter shock as if thought Asta even capable of such behavior, there is going to other squads for a potential transfer. The older mage didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was not in her favor. Vanessa took off her hat and placed it on Asta's bed, looking down with immense disappointment "You think hed lie to us like that" she wondered.

"I don't want to believe it either, but what else do you want me to say? The proof is right here, even if he said he was going for a meal, he would've told us."

"Hmm, that girl was a lie too! I even made him a suit and everything" she growled "You know how hard that was to make"

"Remember the first time when Asta said he's happening to go out with a girl" Noelle pointed out "He was defiantly lying about that as well, who knows how many other squads he's meeting up with."

"This is ridiculous, I'm telling Captain Yami and the rest of the Black Bulls," said Vannessa storming out of the room "Once he shows his face back at the hideout, that runts got everything coming to him."

As she burst out of the door, she suddenly bumped into a tall masked man, with spiky red hair. It was none other than Zora, who was mysteriously eavesdropping on the two female Black Bulls.

"Zora!" screamed Vannessa "What are you doing here, you can't just spy on us like that."

"Well, sorry, I couldn't help myself. That was some good stuff you guys were talking about."

"Oh ah, you heard" sparking a surprised look on the thread mage.

"Yeah of course I heard, what do you think? People don't call me shady for anything right, haha. But anyways I understood everything" holding severe face "Asta's good at keeping secrets isn't he"

"Don't worry; I'm going to inform Captain Yami and others about the situation and then..."

"What's that going to do? " Zora interrupted, "You think some lame report is going to do us any favors," he said, "and you, snot nose Royal" pointing at the Royal Silva "Quit your crying and do something about it. What you mad that your boyfriend might leave you."

"It's not like that at all" snapping very distressedly at her fellow Black Bull.

"You can keep lying to yourself all you want, and you can't hide anything from me."

"Wright, here's the plan. We're going to go into the Silva house and confront that little shit about what he did. Then we're going to drag him by the neck and toss him back into the Black Bulls hideout. Once that's all done, hold him down and get that battle seeking whore Luck to beat the crap out of him, that freaks always asks me for a fight. After the bloodbath, then we're gonna..."

"Wait, Wait, Wait," said Vanessa cutting off the Black Bull, "You think all that is necessary," she argued. The thread mage understood Zora's reasoning behind his plan, but couldn't help but feel it was a little too extreme for her liking, as angry as she was, this was not the appropriate method wanted to go with. "Look, Zora. I want to punch a hole through Asta's skull as much as the next guy, but don't you think its a little uncalled for," she asked.

"Hmm, well maybe we can get someone less crazy than Luck to beat him up... How about you, Vanessa."

"That's not what I meant," she growled.

Noelle continued to look on openly, having heard Zora's idea for a plan. She had a range of emotions going through her head, her chest felt tight, and her face was bewildered. Of course, Noelle didn't agree with all the senseless violence, which Zora aroused, but meeting confronting Asta about the situation didn't sound so much like a bad idea. Despite having to face her cruel siblings and unforgiving sibling, getting her hands on the swordsmen and telling him how she felt was all she was the only thing on her mind.

"I'm going," said Noelle confidently

"What do you mean, you're going," asked a surprised Vannesa.

"I said I'm going to meet Asta and ask him why. Also..." looking down on the floor, "I'm going go by myself. I know this is a squad matter, but he's going to see my brother so I should be the one who gets to drag him by the neck home." she shouted.

Zora put his hand over his head while releasing a slight giggle, "You idiot, you think you can go in there all high and mighty and confront the Captain of the Silva Eagles like that. I know he's your brother and, but I heard he can be a complete arsehole," continuing to giggle "You're stupider than you look."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" rage and fire in her eyes Noelle gripped the taller knight by the collar. She hated being put down and refused to endure Zora's taunting any longer.

"Relax, relax princess. I meant it as in your being way too reckless. You can't just go in there by yourself, I mean at least let me come with you." he asked.

The Royal Silva released her firm grip of the trap magic user and held and determined to look facing "You don't think I can do it, watch me " storming out of the room, before grabbing Asta invitation.

"Noelle Wait!" said Vanessa

"Let her go," said Zora stopping the thread user in her tracks "Will let her have this one, let's just tell the rest of the squad."

"Zora are you crazy! You're letting her go on her own. You know its Noelle's family were talking about here, you can't just ..."

"Quit your yapping " placing his hand against Vanessa's mouth "What's done is done, there's no stopping her now. Now, are you gonna tell everyone what happened? Or are you going leave them in the dark, as that idiot did."

Noelle was racing through the corridor like no tomorrow, and it would take time trying to get back to her old home, likewise finding their only spatial magic user was her best option. After a couple of minutes, water mage finally found Finrol and immediately demanded a portal to the silver eagle's hideout.

The words shaped baffled look on the spatial magic user "What? you want me to take you to the Silver Eagles house."

"Yes, now make it quick" frantically nodding her head.

"Wait, hold on a sec, I thought you hated your siblings. Why would you want to go back?" asking curiously.

Noelle started to jump and shiver in frustration, she wanted to reach Asta as quickly as possible and didn't want to waste a single moment

"DAM IT JUST GIVE A ME PORTAL TO THE HIDEOUT," she shouted, "We're wasting time."

"Ok, Ok," opening up a magic portal "You could at least tell me why you're going there," he asked with a worried expression on his face.

The Water mage looked down with immense sorrow and grief, still unclear what she was going to happen. Noelle jumped through the portal before saying the last few words to Finrol.

"Vanessa can tell you the rest, but It's about Asta... I think... I think he might be leaving the Black Bulls."


	15. Chapter 15: Eagles Nest

Eagles Nest

In her quest to find Asta, Noelle Silva had jumped through Finals portal and landed straight in front of the entrance of the Silver eagle's hideout. Slightly scared and cautious of the situation, She felt shivers going down her spine, and sweat was starting to form on her forehead. Despite these overwhelming emotions, water mage was still determined to face her older brother and more importantly confront Asta. "Alright, there's no going back now. You're going to find that idiot and get the hell out of here" she told herself.

The Royal Silva casually walked closer entrance, before being stopped by one of the guards in the palace "Halt who goes there, state your business" guard demanded.

Noelle surprised to be even asked a question of entrance snapped furiously at the guard "What do you mean, who goes there. I am Noelle Silva. let me through" she replied

"I do apologize unless you are a member of the Silva eagles, I shall not give you access through. We are not expecting visitors."

"What!" screamed the water mage "I'll have you know that I am Noble of Silva blood, I am Noelle Silva, brother of Nozel brother. Do you have any idea whom you're talking to?"

He took a closer look at the Noelle, having a further examination on the Black Bull. Guard suddenly had a stunned look on his face. Shocked to understand Nozel had a second sister, he kneeled before her and began pleading for forgiveness "My sincerest apologies lady Noelle. I was not aware that Nozel had a younger sister I need to be aware of, please do forgive me. This is only my first month on the job."

"Well, I suppose I can let you off just this once." flicking her ponytail "Just remember if something like this were to happen again, I would take further action," she warned.

"Absolutely, lady Noelle. Please do forgive me."

"Good day, sir," she said, passing through the guard.

The water mage entered the building and began to stroll along quietly. Carefully walking through avoiding any unnecessary attention, the Noble Silva couldn't help but feel gazed upon by other members of the Silva eagles.

_"Hey isn't that Nozel's Sister?"_

_"Oh your right it is, what is she doing I thought she got kicked out by her siblings."_

_"Yeah, something about not controlling her magic well."_

_"Sure she couldn't control her magic before, but I heard she's gotten powerful."_

Even being in her own home, Noelle was feeling more out of place than ever. Having been kicked out and ridiculed by her siblings, she felt like a complete outcast on the Silva family and to come back was unbearable for the young knight. Only the Rage and desire to confront Asta; to get terms of why he did what he did, was the only thing keeping her enduring this nightmare.

"Hmm, I don't see him anywhere. He's probably with my stupid brother by now, in our private room." looking back at the invitation.

After a couple of minutes passing by the corridor, Noelle bumped into a tall man with a slender build. He had a monocle on his face and was definitely in his later years "Hey its-its you,"

The tall man turned around and was utterly shocked by what he saw, a young Silva with two ponytails, standing before her "Lady Noelle," he replied, "It has been so long, how have you been?"

"It has been a long time. I'm fine. How have are you today?" cheerfully smiling.

"Well, I'm still walking, so everything is fine." the elder laughed.

As it turns out, the tall figure was a Butler of the Silver Eagles. He had worked there for many years and was even before the time Noelle was even born. The Butler watched water mage grow but also played witness to her excessive taunting and belittlement by her siblings. He felt awful for Noelle, he even defended her once or twice against Solid when things got a bit rough, but was unfortunately cast aside as he had no power nor magic to help the defenseless young Noble.

"What brings you here today, Noelle. Is there anything I can do for you."

The young Silva nodded, "Yes, in fact, there is. Please me take to the private Silva."

"What? You would like to enter the private room" troubled look on this face, "Are you sure. Um, is everything cleared up between you and your siblings."

"Oh, ah, no. Not exactly" scratching the back of her head, "I just need to see someone as of this moment, I think he might be seeing my brother right now. I just ah well... LOOK CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE IT IS, I FORGOT MY WAY AROUND THIS PLACE"

The Butler was in complete dismay of what Noelle was plotting or her reasoning behind, all he knew is that she's asking for trouble and was begging her to reframe from her actions "Lady Noelle, please do reconsider your actions. The last thing I want is for you to feel down and gloomy from encountering your siblings, they can be so heartless sometimes." looking down anxiously.

The old man's words were starting to sink in for the Black Bull, having nothing to show for but anger, hatred, and fear towards her siblings; going out there and confronting her older brother by herself was clearly not the best course of action. Noelle was very nervous and scared up until this point; she had no plan nor any idea of what to say. But the image of her wrapping her hands around and strangling the life out of Asta was the only thing keeping her going.

"I know, I do understand your concerns but... this is something I have to do. I need to go see him."

"Who exactly is it you need to see," the Butler asked, "Is he your boyfriend."

"He's an arsehole, that's what he is... AHH, WHAT BOYFRIEND. LIKE HELL ITS LIKE THAT, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. AS IF ID EVER CONSIDER HIM TO BE MY, well..." cheeks blooming red "Look can you just take me to the room" Noelle demanded.

The Butler took a quick sigh before finally agreeing to escort the stubborn Noble to her location. The two walked casually to the room, which was located on top of the palace. Still fearful Noelle wanted to take her mind off things and decided to ask some questions

"Hey while we're at it, have you seen some short guy walking around here. He's about my shoulder height, got green eyes, and he's maybe done his hair."

"You must be referring to the person you are going to meet." rubbing his chin "Hmm, those characteristics do sound familiar. But I do apologize, I have not seen anyone in the last hour matching your description."

After a couple of minutes, the two had finally made it to private Silva room. Still anxious and cautious to let the young Noble through The Butler proceeded to give her, one last warning, "Lady Noelle, this is your last chance to leave. When you are inside I won't be able to help you in this matter, are you sure you still want to go through with this"

Black Bull's heart began to pound rapidly, she was feeling immensely distressed, and sweat forming on her forehead. Having never had the courage or bottle to stand up to her Nozel, this was perfect for pushing past her limits "Yes I do," she said with a determined look on her face.

The Butler carefully opened the door, greeted his master Nozel, there he was on a round table sitting with his other siblings Solid and Nebra, enjoying a delicious meal. "Master Nozel pardon me, but you have a visitor."

"We're not expecting anybody, who is it." turning sharply to his servant.

"Oh ah well, its no one but your young sister... Noelle." making space for the young Noble to pop out.

The water mages appearance suddenly sent shock waves to the Silva table. Solid started to choke on his last bite, Nebra squirted out her drink, and Nozel was gazing very coldly upon the Black Bull. Noelle felt petrified

"What are you doing here?! Get out"

"Noelle, you were banished from house Silva. How dare you show your face back here," said Nebra.

"No one wants you here. Your nothing but a talentless freak that struggles to control their own magic. YOUR NOTHING BUT A LOSER" shouted Solid.

Noelle took a step back, entirely overwhelmed by evil nature within her siblings. She was in complete dismay and was even on the verge of crying. What made it worse was that Asta was nowhere to be seen, which made things even more awkward. What to do in this challenging situation, she thought.

"Well... Are you going to say something" Nozel growled, "or are you just going to sit there and wallow in your self-pity."

"Wh-where is he," she asked

"Where is who" replied the Captain

"Do-don't play with me Nozel, You know exactly who I'm talking about. Where is Asta? I know he's here somewhere."

"ASTA?!" said a perplexed Solid and Nebra.

"If I knew where he was, I would tell you fool. That commoner is nowhere to be seen. Now get out of my palace," Nozel demanded.

"Don't lie to me Nozel, I know he's hiding here somewhere."

"What are you talking about?!"

Things were looking complicated for the young Bull, her brother was consistently denying Asta's whereabouts as he no idea where he was. It was starting to look bleak for the water mage, but she had one last trick up her sleeve. "Oh yeah, let me jog your memory. What's this?" pulling the invitation out.

Noelle's response struck shock waves, down the Captain's spine. Nozel felt incredibly annoyed, having told the anti-magic boy to keep this experience confidential, but there he was being confronted by his own sister for just that. Keeping things secretive would ensure things would be running a lot smoother, but was most surprised that his little sister had the bottle to stand up to him in the first place.

"Solid, Nebra please leave the room" he ordered.

"What?! No Nozel. Whats our bratty little sister talking about. What's it about Asta this time," Solid asked.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

Feeling very discontent and puzzled at the moment, Nebra grabbed Solid's hand and proceeded to hurry out of the private room. She had no idea what was going nor how to deal with her stubborn brother, all the mist mage could do is obey a direct order from her Captain. "I do wish you'd be more open with us Nozel. when this is all over I, demand you explain yourself." exiting the room.

"Give me that letter," snatching it away from her younger sister. Nozel began to analyze the paper before finding out this was the exact one he had written and sent to Asta a couple of days ago.

"Th-That is your handing writing, isn't it. Asta's meant to meet you today, right? Just what are you plotting Nozel."

The Captain of the Silver Eagles started gaze coldly upon his younger sister "I still have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, and this could be anyone's handwriting." ripping the paper in half and throwing it back at her direction.

"Stop lying to me Nozel" Noelle cried" That was your handwriting, I know you're just playing dumb... and-and you'll never invite someone like Asta unless you wanted something from him. Seriously you want to congratulate him, what only to welcome him here for lunch, You're trying to take him away from the Black Bulls aren't you" raising her voice.

Just like that Nozel's plan to lore Asta into the house Silva had been sussed out. The matter was going so well up and until this point, but things were starting to get a whole lot harder "What on earth are you implying as if id invite someone so vulgar into Silver eagles. How could you even think of me indulging in such activity?"

"Why don't you tell me. It's only logical that Asta would get attention from other squads since the star festival. He trained so hard that everyone has finally taken notice... and from you of all people" tears starting to form "You were nothing but a complete monster to me, it was a nightmare living with you. When I left house Silva... I was an outcast, but then I joined the Black Bulls. From that day on I had friends, I had a family...I felt wanted and for once appreciated in my life. But now that you're here again, you want to take that away from me for your own selfless desire's... WHERE IS ASTA?!," she shouted.

"You'd be careful raising your voice with me, child." unfazed by his sister's comments.

"I don't care, you're not my brother. You were never my family, to begin with. Just the thought of you makes my blood boil, and I've had it. I won't let you walk all over me again, and I definitely won't let take away Asta from me, SO JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS DAM IT."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" lunged forward and gripping the water mages wrist.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing? Get off me," Noelle pleaded.

The Butler watched on helplessly, fearing something like this would happen "Master Nozel, please reframe from any acts of aggression, sir."

Nozel retaliated with an intimidating and cold stair, thus frightening the old and making him flee out the room.

"I will not allow someone like you to talk to me with such disrespect" turning back to young Noble, "Like I already told you, I do not know where that vulgar quest it, nor would I want to know UNDERSTAND" scolding his younger sister "Why is it you are so emotional? Why is it today, you decided to come out of your shell and face me like this, huh... IS THIS ALL FOR THAT COMMONER" tightening his grip.

"Ahh, Nozel, you're hurting me," Noelle cried "Please let go of me." attempting to shrug off her brother.

Up until this point, Nozel was utterly in the dark. He understood Noelle's frustrations, hence the secrecies behind the invitation. However, he never imagined his once cowardly little sister would confront him in the way she did... all for another squadmate. Things were beginning to make a lot more sense for the experienced Captain.

"SHUT UP" Nozel unleashed torturous backhand across the face of the Black Bull. Noelle fell to the floor holding her cheek, carrying a look of complete dismay. Tears started to drip, the water mage in complete shock as her brother could do something cruel.

"First you embarrass house Silva with lack of magic control, and now you want to sully the Silva name with that commoner. " fire in his eyes, blood boiling "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COMPLETE FAILURE, YOU ARE A UTTER DISGRACE" kicking her in the stomach. He continued his relentless assault as he grabbed hold of the neck and started mildly chocking her. "You should've been the one to die, not mother. She was far more superior than you, and I ever was. Mother would never do something so stupid, and I pray you don't continue this path of destruction... and just so we're clear." Tightening his grip, causing Noelle to daze out even more. "Even if your accusations were correct, Asta would join the Silva eagles on his own on terms, HE DOES NOT NEED ME TO SWAY HIS DECISION UNDERSTAND." releasing his grip, causing the Black Bull to breathe slowly gasping for air.

"You are nothing but a pathetic creature, I can't believe I would even indulge in conversation with someone like you... now get out," Nozel demanded.

Things were all but curtains for the young Silva, Asta was nowhere in sight, and she was at the mercy of her brother's feet. Perhaps Nozel was telling the truth, and maybe that letter was nothing but a mistake she asked herself. Noelle timidly got up and exited the private room, after having the door slammed behind her. She collapsed to her knees, head in her hands, and tears falling. The water mage believed she could come here, confront Asta, and get the answers she deserved, but no that was the complete opposite of what happened. The poor knight was in a phase of deep depression, and couldn't help but feel more distant from her siblings than ever, this was a very dark time for Noelle.

Suddenly the Black Bull was embraced by a tall figure, it was none other than the Butler Nozel ordered to exit the room. He curled around the young mage wrapping his arms around, giving her a warm hug, "Lady Noelle, it's ok. Everything is fine now, please stop crying." Noelle ignored the Butlers request and continued to sob against his chest. "Noelle, please, you are better than that, you mustn't let your siblings get the best of you, now please tell what's the matter." gently stroking her head.

After a couple of minutes, the storm had severed for the young mage. Noelle recomposed herself and whipped away any lost tears on her face, "I really embarrassed myself today." she said, "I came here to confront that idiot, but only to look like on myself." gazing sorrowfully on the floor.

"You are not an idiot," replied the Butler stroking her head "You are anything but that lady Noelle." gazing so fondly "You know when you left I must say I was quite gutted, but seeing you now it was for the best. You are strong, have improved your magic control exponentially, and to top it all off, you are courageous. I never thought id see the day you would stand up to your brother in the way that you did. That was fantastic, you are fantastic."

The Butler's kind words sparked a small grin on the Black Bulls face, Noelle felt a lot more assured knowing she can't let her siblings belittle her like that, from all she's been through something like this was child's play. The dark cloud around her had cleared, again Asta was nowhere to be seen, so there was probably no reason for her to worry about him leaving the squad she thought. The young knight could go back home happy, knowing her worst fears were not a reality.

"Oh ah, Lady Noelle there is something I would like to ask you."

"What is it" she replied.

"Its-its about that boy you were talking about in the room. Um, Asta is it, Asta of the Black Bulls."

"Yeah..." her eyes beginning to widen.

"Well you see, now that I'm beginning to jog my memory there was a boy called Asta who came into the palace a couple of days ago. Funnily enough, he was meant to come in today, but mistakenly he came two days earlier." the Butler chuckled.

"What?! what are you saying," said the distressed mage.

"What I am saying is I don't know what Nozel was talking about when he said he didn't invite a person called Asta into the house Silva. That invitation your brother ripped up was for him today, but again he came into days earlier." Noelle suddenly had a startled look on her face.

"The boy came in, and he was as cheerful as they can be. If you asked me, Nozel felt very fondly to him"

For a moment it felt like a dagger had coursed through her heart, her relief had turned in to anger and betrayal having heard truth she so was desperately hunting for. Noelle was struggling to contemplate nor did she want it to be real of what she was hearing "Wh-what happened, did you hear what they said"

"I do not have the slightest clue what was going on Lady Noelle, but I must say when I saw him leave, he had a troubled and scared look on his face. Almost as if he was fearful of what was going to happen." scratching the back of his head.

Noelle clenched her fist and remained tight-lipped for a couple seconds before getting up and finding her way out of house Silva.

"Lady Noelle, we-where are going" asked the Butler.

"I'm going home I've heard enough" walking away "Oh and ah... thank you, thank you for everything... Alen"

"Oh Lady Noelle, you don't need to be so informal with me, calling me by my first name." he chuckled.

"No, it-its ok really. You've always been nice to me," turning her head graciously "Oh and ah... don't worry. I won't tell my idiot brother what you told me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you so Noelle" saluting the young knight.

After a couple minutes Noelle had exited house Silva, due to her lack of magic control the Silva requested a horse chariot back home. The ride journey lasted for approximately 30 minutes but finally made it home safely.

She began to very anxiously towards the door, before being greeted by fellow squad mate Zora "Hey its little miss fancy Royal, where's Asta? Did you break his legs so he can't walk" he said looking around.

"No... BUT THAT BASTARD WASNT THERE"

"WHAT?!"


	16. Chapter 16: An offer you cant refuse

An offer you can't refuse

**Authors note these events happened during the time Noelle was at house Silva, hope you enjoy**

Asta and Yuno were slowly but surely making their way towards the Golden Dawns hideout. The Black Bull held the broom firmly in fear, he might fall, while the Golden Dawn had a straight face; as he was just casually flying around the capital. After a couple of minutes, the pair had the hideout in their sites "There is it " said Yuno as they both began to glide down.

Asta was feeling incredibly excited at this rate, he had a massive grin on his face and couldn't wait to get this party started. It is sporadic for him to get invited to these sorts of events, so you can bet he was going to cherish every minute of it.

The two landed safely in front of the entrance and began to make their way forward. Yuno with Golden Dawn status didn't need to be checked by the palace guards, in contrast to Asta who quickly pulled out his invitation and laid in front of the palace guards.

"This seems ok me, you both may pass" making way for the pair of young knights.

"Nice one thank you," he replied, passing through.

"You know you didn't need to do that, I could've just told them you were with me," said the Wind user.

"Oh no, its fine Yuno really. I'm just glad I brought my invitation this time," Asta smiled.

"Yeah true... Wait, what? What do you mean this time." said a puzzled Yuno.

"OH, Ah, nothing. Its-its nothing at all." realizing his mistake "Hey look at that" catching his attention "Woah this place is so cooool!"

What caught Asta's attention was the fantastic baroque architecture of the building. Large open hallways, enormous chandeliers, it was a real sight to see.

"Yeah, you like it? This place is quite cool, huh," said Yuno smiling graciously "The party's this way come on." pointing to the direction of the prestigious occasion.

"Alright, I'm coming." Asta and Yuno continued on their path and made their way to the prestigious ceremony. From eating on hard wooden tables with food nearly past their sell-by date, the pair can finally enjoy a delicious meal together that they been so desperately craving for. The swordsman had some doubts about going into the party; afraid of other members malicious intent, causing a scene. Asta wanted no drama, but being accompanied by his life long friend and foster brother, he felt a lot safer.

The former harch villagers eventually made it to the entrance, before Yuno opened the door. Inside was several tables all filled with gratifying treats on top, steam was smocking off, so the food was still very fresh. It was merely an all you could eat feast, there was music in the background and waiters from all corners of the room to assist in any needs the members may have.

"Wow Yuno this looks amazing, I can't wait to get my hands on it." eagerly bouncing on the spot.

"Hold your horses" grabbing the top of the Black Bulls head "Let's find a table first" he replied

"Ok... wait, but this is an all you can eat. Why do we need to find a table?" questioning with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just shut up and follow me," pulling the short knight behind the ear "Oh and stay behind me."

The two jostled their way through the party before finally finding their desired table. Around it stood the two other knights of the Golden Dawn Mimosa Vermillion and the steal mage Klaus.

"Hey guys," said Yuno greeting his squad mates.

Klause turned his head sharply "Yuno you finally made it. Little late, but I can forgive your tardiness. Considering you were the highest earner in our squad so once again congratulations." Adjusting his glasses

"Huh... did you say something" Yuno not taking note of his seniors' gratitude.

"Do you seriously have to make me repeat myself. Honestly, you can be so..."

"Relax, I'm kidding," Yuno interrupted, "Sorry, I was a bit busy. I had to go pick up someone, but thanks again... Klaus."

"Well, since you apologized, it's fine. Wait who did you have to pick up" Yuno's reply catching his attention "A Golden Dawn member?"

"Not exactly..." scratching the back of his head.

...

"Hi guys," said Asta popping out.

The Black Bulls appearance shaped a surprised and shocked look on the faces of the two members. Klaus's glasses cracked, and Mimosa had her hands on the side of her face frantically blushing on the spot.

"A-Asta wh-what, are you doing here," said the nervous flower mage.

"Indeed, what are you... I mean this is strictly for Golden Dawn members only. Yuno what is the meaning of this, explain yourself. Asta could get into serious trouble if he gets caught." gazing furiously upon his Golden Dawn squadmate.

"Relax, Relax calm down. As hard as it is to believe but Captain Vangance actually gave Asta an invite to come here."

"IT'S TRUE, just look at this letter" shoving his foster brother while presenting the invitation.

"Let me see," asked Klaus analyzing the invitation "I can't see with these glasses."

"Let me have a look" intervened Mimosa "Hmm, wow this actually looks legit. Its got our Captains signature and everything." she pointed out.

"Told you," replied Asta with a joyful expression.

Klaus was wholly thrown at this point, bestowing his eyes on the young knight's sudden arrival and understand that he was invited by his Captain left him in complete shock. "Well as long as he has permission to be here, then it is fine by me."

_"Hmm that is strange, why would Captain Vangance do such a thing. Ahh, not that I'm complaining of course. This just seems so bazaar."_

Before the tall knight knew it, Asta was busy away munching down all the Royal food he can get his hands on. He had a full plate but was quickly vacuumed up.

The swordsman sparked a few disgusted looks from other members of the Golden Dawn, but he didn't care. He was enjoying himself too much.

"SLOW DOWN ASTA," said the embarrassed Steal mage "Your way of eating is very repulsive and is starting to unsettle other members of the group."

"Huh, you say something four eyes."

"Never mind." annoyingly shaking his head.

Mimosa was eyeing very fondly at the Black Bull. Despite his horrid eating pattern and lack of manners, she was over the moon to have the opportunity to once again spend quality time with the man she loved. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her cheeks were blushing uncontrollably. She stood there in a deep trance gaping at the Black Bull.

"Hey," said Yuno tapping his squadmate "You going to eat something or what."

"OH AH Yeah" snapping out of her trance before gripping small pastry. She began quickly chomp away and change the topic; completely embarrassed shed just daze out as she did "So ah Yuno, why did you... why didn't you tell us you were off to pick up Asta" she asked.

"Oh no reason, I just thought I'd surprise you."

"SUPRISE ME..." choking on her last bite.

"Hey relax" passing her glass of cold water "Yeah why not, it's funny watching you struggle." Yuno followed

"What's that supposed to mean" she hissed "Struggle? I don't struggle, why would I struggle ."

"You struggle to keep a conversation with Asta that's what" looking cooley on the floor.

The flower mage's face was flooded in bright red. Palms were sweaty and began to clench her fists angrily. Currently being ridiculed, she refused to suffer any more of her squadmates irritating comments, "HEY, THAT'S NOT... um... Just shut up, Yuno. I can keep a conversation with Asta if I want to."

"Oh yeah, then go do it. Do it right in front of me," Yuno demanded.

"I WILL" determined look on her face. The Golden Dawn began to make her way around the table to fulfill her squadmates request. On the outside, she looked very confident... like a woman on a mission she was. However, inside was a completely different story, blood was swirling in her body, making her heart beat quickly, legs were shaking and chest tight. This was a battle that was going to be extremely challenging for the young Royal. _"Oh man, how did I get myself into this,"_ she asked herself. You'd think confidence would be high after the initial interaction between the two and laying even her lips, but it was quite the opposite. Her spirit was shallow, and it was going to be difficult to replicate what had happened before; she was in an entirely re-botted state.

"Um... Asta"

"Oh hey Mimosa, I see you're eyeing my meat I'm holding, you want some."

"Oh yes, please pull it out... AHH no I didn't, I didn't mean like that sorry! I'm sorry" completely misinterpreting what he just said. The flower was in a slight panic; she didn't know what had come of her.

"Oh ah no, it-its ok really ah..." feeling very cringe in the situation "You still want some" pulling fork holding a tender piece of chicken.

"Oh ah, gladly" taking a bite. "Oh man, this is amazing. First, I got to kiss Asta, and now he's feeding me. This like a dream come true, no this is better than a dream, is this heaven."

"Don't worry, I made sure I gave you a clean fork" assuring the flower mage.

"That's fine," looking very fondly at the Black Bull "Hey Asta I'm-im sorry for you know slapping you the other day."

"Oh no it's fine, really" holding his cheek "I've been through a lot worse than that" forgiving his fellow magic knight.

"That's good to hear" The stage was set and the Golden Dawn began to close in embracing the anti-magic user, she rested her head above his shoulders, and a began to move side to side. Asta's scent and his warm body were soothing and so tantalizing for the prestige Royal. Being this close to Asta, holding him against her chest firmly and refusing to let go was everything she ever wanted. It was at this moment she knew, she couldn't fail.

Meanwhile, Yuno was in the background completely jaw dropped, holding a chicken stick in his hand and entirely fazed by the situation.

"Mimosa what are you..."

"Shhhhhh, don't say a word" placing her finger against his lips.

"But I..."

"What did I just say" this time using her whole hand "Just stay like this for a little longer ok... and while you're at it, hold me by the waist."

"But why?" he questioned

"Shut up and just do it," she replied with an annoyed tone.

Asta did just that, he rested his hands against her waist and began to move in sync with her. The young swordsman was feeling awkward in this situation; he felt very unsettled, never felt more intimidated in his life.

"Asta... I need to tell you something" backing off and locking into his eyes. She continued to gaze lovingly before finally breaking the ice.

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point here. Asta... I like you, I really do" placing her hand against his cheek "It's taken me a lot of courage to say this finally, but I finally did. From the moment we met... hmm back in the dungeon. Do you remember that."

"Um sure I remember" he replied

"After that mission, you were all I could ever think about. I tried getting you out of my head, but I just couldn't... until I realized why." closing her eyes while leaning her head against his "Asta you're amazing, your personality's great and you're just, so fun to be around. It's only been two years, but I feel like I have known you forever. It shouldn't matter about your rank nor class, what matters is my feelings about you are real and never want to leave your side. I really like you, Asta."

Within an instant that was all but curtains for Mimosa's struggles, she finally confessed her true feelings, and it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Having chained up these emotions for so long, she was finally at ease. The thing only now was to hear the response from the man she loved.

"Mimosa I... I like you a lot as well" sparking a joyful and loving smile from the Golden Dawn

"Really," she replied.

"Yeah, of course, I like you so much."

"Oh my God Asta, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." resting her hands against his cheeks

"Yeah, sure... You, Klaus, Finral, Leapolt oh and can't forget about Noelle. You guys are the few Royals I actually like and admire. Honestly, you guys are so welcoming, you really made me feel at home. I'm happy I met you."

Understandable the look of hope and joy turned in to absolute despair for young Golden Dawn_ "This idiot didn't understand what I meant"_

"NO ASTA I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT"

RING RING RING RING RING

Suddenly a small clinging sound entered the ears of the Golden Dawn members. The sound came from the top of the stairs on the main floor. It was nonother Captain Vangance with vice Captain Langres by his side, here to make his presence felt.

"Greetings everyone, I do hope you are enjoying this party made for you. This is just a small token of appreciation for all the wonderful work you did, we faced many foes and enemies in our time, but our courage and togetherness helped us to fulfill our duty as magic knights... to protect the Clover kingdom and its people." Raising his Glass "Not only that but we once came first in the annual star festival. Of course, we were joint first with the Black Bulls, but it is still a fantastic position to be in. You all should be immensely proud of yourself, please give yourselves a round of applause."

Everyone in began to release a series of claps and applause in the room. Asta felt slightly out of place considering he wasn't associated with Golden Dawn but proceeded to clap to be polite. Meanwhile, Willam was gazing around the room, finally taking note of the young anti-magic boy, he was gratified that he decided to show up. "Langrish you have fulfilled your duty, you may leave now."

"Oh ah, of course, Captain Vangance, sir. May I ask why the sudden exit" he replied.

"It is nothing that concerns you," assuring his vice Captain, "please enjoy the party I put out."

"Yes, of course, thank you captain," he bowed. The vice Captain headed the opposite way with Willam doing the same. The Captain walked down the stairs, greeted and saluted by his fellow squad members before finally making it to his destination. "Good afternoon Asta, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Oh hey, Captain Vangance you ok" eating with his mouth full.

"I feel fantastic, thank you for asking. I take it you are enjoying this party I invited you to."

"OH YEAH THIS PARTY IS AWE... I mean this party is delightful" changing his tone of thought.

"Haha, please, you don't need to be so formal with me. I'm just glad you could make it. Mimosa how are on this fine day" turning his head.

"Oh ah, ye-yes I'm fine" slightly annoyed by his presence.

"Wonderful... and Yuno are you well" turning towards the wind user.

"...Sure" replying very cooly to his Captain.

"Brillant, may I ask where is Klaus?" Willam asked.

"Oh ah, I think he went to the toilet. Maybe changing his glasses or something," Asta thought

"Oh, I see that makes sense" The Captain of the Golden Dawn began to gaze very respectfully at the Black Bull. Things were going very well, and it was time for the next stage of his plan. "Asta now that we had our small talk, may I ask you to come and follow me into my office please."

"Oh ah me, sure Captain Vangance" slightly puzzled by his request, "Why do you need me to come to your office," the swordsman asked.

"I will tell you inside my office," Willam replied.

Both Mimosa and Yuno became very bewildered by the sudden turn of events. Being invited into the Captain's office was something even they didn't get to experience... these were strange times for the young knights.

"Ca-Captain Vangance wh-why are you taking Asta in your office, did something happen" asked the distressed Vamilion.

"I assure you that it is not what you were probably thinking Mimosa. Don't worry Asta is not in any trouble, I just need to have a word with him that's all" assuring his squad member "Yuno you knew Asta since birth correct, so you will also come with me as well" he ordered.

"WHO ME!?" squirting out his drink "Why must I come, sir."

"I told you, I will explain everything inside my office. Now follow me... please excuse us Mimosa" he said as they were making their way forward.

Meanwhile, Klaus had just gotten back from the bathroom with a brand new pair of glasses. He placed his glasses on before finding his Captain walking away with the two young mages Asta and Yuno. Shocked by the sudden sight, the steal mage hurried himself to his fellow royal confronting about what is going, "What did I miss."

"Oh Klaus there you are, I see you got new pair of glasses, huh," Mimosa replied.

"Never mind that, just tell me why Captain Vangance is walking away with Yuno and Asta. Are they in trouble or something?" Klaus asked.

Within seconds his Captains presence edged closer, and he began to look forward.

"Klause, Mimosa... You two are very fond of our guest Asta, you both do have consistent interactions with him, so it's only fair if you two come as well... and before you say anything, I will explain everything inside my office, so do follow me."

The two agreed and began to follow their Captains orders. Slightly concerned about what was going to happen, even they weren't going miss an opportunity to enter their Captains office. The group walked through the hall before finally entering the prestigious Captains lare.

Inside were two green sofas and a desk in between, it had a small jug of tea with teacups on the side. A large chandelier above and many bookshelves were surrounding the room. "Now, you four, please sit."

"Oh yeah sure," replied Asta. The anti-magic boy proceeded to politely sit down, with Yuno and Klaus sitting side by side. Having no room to sit next to the swordsman, Mimosa opted to sit next to her Captain.

"Do you drink tea Asta" pouring in the hot liquid.

"Oh ah no, I don't really drink tea much" accepting his teacup "But I have it when I can"

"I see," replied Vangance taking a small sip of his tea "hmm delicious. Oh silly me I believe we are a bit short on cups, should I ask butlers to bring us some you three." asked Willam

The three mages shacked their heads politely declining their Captains gesture. Asta meanwhile took a small sip, and his tongue was sizzling and burning on stop. Eyes were starting to water, so he began to fan his mouth frantically.

Yuno was quietly giggling in contrast with Klaus and Mimosa who slightly worried about their fellow magic knight. "Would you like me to get you some water, Asta?" asked Willam.

"No... haaah, woah. This is nothing. I can drink this all day. When I finish this cup, set me up with another round" replying confidently.

"That won't be necessary" using his Plant magic snatch away his teacup.

...

The Captain remained quite for a couple of seconds before finally getting the ball running. He had Asta his sights, flattered him with his favorite and his friends beside him, it was a perfect time to strike. "Asta do you know why I invited you here?"

"No not really I'm just glad I got to..."Just like that Asta's eyes began to widen, he took a small pause tight-lipped sitting on the stop. The Black Bull had many doubts coming, and it had always crossed his mind why he was invited to such a prestigious ceremony. Having already had a similar experience back at the Silver Eagles, this encounter felt no different. The kind words, the flattery, delicious food. There was only one possible explanation for this "Actually yeah I do, and I'm glad your not beating around the bush about it. Captain Vangance are you... Are you inviting me to join the Golden Dawn."

"What makes you say that" he grinned.

Asta's response sparked a shocked the three other knights. Klaus's glasses broke again, Mimosa's cheek started to bloom, and Yuno had a stern look of interest.

"SIR ARE YOU REALLY ASKING ASTA TO JOIN THE GOLDEN DAWN" shouted Klaus

"CAPTAIN VANGANCE ARE YOU BEING FOR REAL" Mimosa following it up.

The Golden Dawn sat very quietly, arms folded, looking cooly at Black Bull. He knew Asta was an exceptional Magic knight but didn't think he was able to catch on as he did "Join the Golden Dawn you say. What makes you say that Asta."

"Um... isn't it obvious? Why else would you invite me here? I don't mean to degrade myself but inviting me of all people to a place to a place like this. Just to congratulate me? Come on Captain Vangance, sure I ain't the brightest, but I'm no slouch... Also, you don't need to bother me about how these transfers work I already know how it works. You give me an offer, and I have seven days to reply... something like that" scratching the back of his head.

The Golden of Dawn began to gaze very sincerely at the Black Bull. He understood Asta was a very talented boy, but to have the words taken straight out of his mouth was another surprise. His curiosity for the anti-magic user grew even more and couldn't wait to get started. "You are indeed powerful, and yet so resourceful Asta is there anything you cant do."

"Oh ah well" Asta's cheeks blooming

"Well to put it bluntly, yes I am inviting you to join my squad. So how about it... "pulling out his hand "Asta will you join the Golden Dawn."

Authors note: I'm not sure what the schedule is, but I'm just going to get these chapters out as quickly as possible. I'll get another one out this week. Thanks again for reading


	17. Chapter 17: Accept?

Accept?

Upon the arrival of the Black Bull, the Captain of the Golden Dawn already had his plan in motion. Having lored Asta into his office, it was time for the next phase of his plan. However, he was utterly shocked and amazed by the young knight as he had already anticipated what was to come.

Asta being direct and upfront with the Captain, Willam decided to do the same. "Well to put it bluntly, yes I am inviting you to join my squad. So how about it... "pulling out his hand "Asta will you join the Golden Dawn."

The whole room was in complete silence. Mimosa and Klaus were jaw-dropped, Yuno eyes widened, and Asta was in a phase of shellshock. He knew something like this was going to happen, but he didn't expect to happen as quickly as it did.

"Is there a problem of Asta" Willam recognizing his guest's slight discomfort.

"What ah no... nothing wrong. I just um, well..."

"ASTA PLEASE JOIN THE GOLDEN DAWN" shouted Mimosa standing up, "Forgive me for interrupting Captain but Asta..." turning back to the swordsman "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, most people would kill to be in your position. Please don't take this lightly, YOU HAVE TO JOIN."

_"OH MAN, FIRST I KISS HIM, THEN HE FEEDS ME, AND NOW HE COULD POTENTIALLY JOINING MY SQUAD!"_

"I agree with Mimosa. Asta, this is a fantastic opportunity for both you and Golden Dawn." said Klaus "With your anti-magic, this squad will be a force to be reckoned with. Just like any new squad member, we welcome them with open arms. Also please don't worry about some of our members malicious intent, we'd be more than happy if you'd join. Not to mention the luxurious life you get live as a member of the Golden Dawn and..."

"Wait, wait... slow down Klaus," said Asta interrupting the steal mage"*sigh*... Captain Vangance, you're kidding. Yo-you're not, actually inviting me to join the Golden Dawn right." he questioned.

"Now why would I jest in a situation like this," replied the Captain "There's not a lot of difficulties involved, I'm simply asking if you can join my squad... I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime, and most people would give their right arm to be in your shoes."

"But why me?!" said the distressed an-ti magic user "Like surely there are other people who are more qualified than me."

"Well Klaus touched on that just now, you see us at the Golden Dawn we pride ourselves in being the best squad in the whole of clover kingdom. We only take in the very best magic knights and well you seem to fit that category." flattering the Black Bull, causing him to blush "You probably get this often but you are an exceptional magic knight. You flew your way high into the ranks and look at where you are now. I regret heavily not picking you, those years back. Yami certainly has a sharp eye for talent. "he giggled "Plus I think it's an excellent opportunity for me to get to know you better, I've always been curious about your anti-magic, and I would like to know more. So what do you say..." again pulling his arm out, "Will you join the Golden Dawn?"

Things suddenly became very complicated for the young knight. First the Silver Eagles and now the Golden Dawn, Asta had a serious decision to make. Being with Black Bulls for as long as he did, perhaps it was time to look for a new challenge he thought. However, at what cost... making poor decisions by attending secret meetings with other magic knight Captains, lying to his friends about his whereabouts, only to have them find out the truth and see him wearing a new robe the next day. He knew he would spark a hateful reaction. The idea of living again with Yuno was soothing, and working under a prestigious Captain such as Nozel was very inviting. But to lose his friends and have his ties with the Black Bulls completely cut off was the last thing he wanted. He held the Black Bulls very deer, and he wasn't prepared to lose them just yet.

"Look Captain Vangance, I'm-im flattered really..." scratching the back of his head "The Golden Dawn sounds like an awesome place to work, I got goosebumps just thinking about it you know" laughing silently "But with all due respect, I'm going to happily decline your offer." sparking frustrated look on the Captain

"It's nothing personal. I'm just well; I'm just too loyal with Black Bulls."

...

"These guys, they're like family to me. They've-They've done a lot for me these past years, and I don't think I can just cut my ties with them like that. You understand, don't you, Captain."

"I understand, completely Asta, really I do." disappointed look on his face "You are in a tough position. Of course not only do you need to think about yourself, but you also have to think about the people around you as well." eyeing closely at Black Bull" Leaving your friends to join a new squad, such as Golden Dawn, you have become fearful. You are scared that if you leave the Black Bulls, your friends would abandon you, not work you and even speak to you, correct?"

"WHAT? NO? Ah, kinda." looking away nervously.

"Because if they were, really your friends, they would be happy for you. They would want the best case scenario for you. Of course, they will be disheartened that's only natural. But regardless of the situation, they will not allow themselves to get in the way of your happiness and potential. You know why because you are their friend."

The swordsman began to look down, tight-lipped and fists clenched. Having heard the Captain's persuasive words, things became a lot harder for the young knight, "Look, I know what you're saying. But I just don't think I'm ready to make that decision. I've been with the Black Bull for so long, and I can't just leave them like that... Ah, I'm sorry, I'm probably the only person who's made it this difficult for you, Captain Vangance."

"Not at all Asta, again I understand this is a very difficult decision for you, so I won't be rushing nor will put you in a position that you don't like. That being said..." tossing a small paper

"What's this?" replied Asta catching the letter.

"This is just the acceptance letter. You already know the details. Just fill it in and return it to Marx within seven days. If you are not able to make the decision today, I know you will at least consider us." said the Captain gracefully.

Asta paid close attention to the letter in hand, it was an exact copy to the one he received from Nozel. Despite Willams assurance of not wanting to put him in a position he doesn't want to, that was precisely what had happened. Having already received two offers by the best magic knight squads, his decision couldn't have been any harder. It was a mistake to come here, he should've never replied to invitations and told the truth from the very start.

"I'm sorry I just... I just can't take this... I just can't sorry." throwing the letter on the table. "Todays been really fun and I do appreciate the hospitality and the offer, but I'm not going to waste your time, Sir Vangance. I won't be joining the Golden Dawn."

The Captain had a perplexed and frustrated look on his face, everything was going so well up to this point. But not anticipating Asta's stubbornness was his downfall.

"Asta, what do you mean you won't be joining the Golden Dawn," said Mimosa walking over and holding his hand "The Golden Dawn is the best squad whole clover kingdom, we have the best facilities, get the toughest missions and plus you can join our team... Me, Yuno and Klaus. Ah, right, Captain".

"I don't see why not," replied Willam nodding his head."

"You'd be happy here, I know you will," she cried "Just you and me, ah I mean us four at the Golden Dawn. Under Captains Vangance's wing, don't you want to be a part of that."

"I mean that does sound cool, but I don't think other members would appreciate me being around. I don't want to start any drama."

"That's rubbish" tightening her grip "If anyone talks crap about you, you tell me. You'd think Id let anyone talk to you like that. I hate the way bit-I mean Noelle, I hate the way Noelle treats you. Always calling you names, belittling you. You seriously want to live with someone like that" The flower mage questioned.

"Look, it's not always like that..," Asta replied.

"I agree" Klaus following up "Asta rest assure you are in face hands. You describe the Black Bulls as your family, but even here at the Golden Dawn, we are not so faring off. Whether you are a senior or a new member, we look out for each other, and we always have each other's backs."

"I don't know," said Asta looking down.

The Captains patience was beginning to thin. The swordsman's stubbornness and loyalty had proved to be a real issue in this meeting. However, he had one last trick up his sleeve. "Yuno, you've been awfully quiet this whole conversation. Is there anything you want to add," he asked.

The wind user was sitting next to Asta analyzing everything that had just been said. Despite having known the Black Bull since birth, he had no idea how to react in this situation; like everyone excluding the Captain, he was thoroughly shocked. "Asta remember when I told you, you aren't planning to stay in the Black Bulls forever, well... This was exactly what I meant" gazing upon the anti-magic user.

"What are you saying, Yuno?" Asta replied.

"What I'm saying is Asta you got so strong these last couple of years, and you know you're too good for them. I mean without you, no way the Black Bulls would've never leveled their points with us at the annual star festival, and you know it. Also, you're saying you don't want to leave the Black Bulls; you don't want to leave your family. WELL, WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME THEN" he challenged.

Asta looked on with a face of transgression, knowing his words had unintentionally upset his foster brother "Yuno I..."

"If you said you don't want to leave your family then why the hell did you leave everyone back at the church, HUH! You left because you wanted to follow your dream, we left the people who brought us up because we wanted to become the Wizard King. So what difference does that make."

"That's different Yuno, off course I need to leave everyone back in harch," he replied.

"But you see where I'm getting that, what difference does it make if you change squads, and what, I'm I not family to you then? How could you put a group of people you knew for a couple of years ahead of who knew you, your whole life."

"If you stay at the Black Bulls, you'll never become the wizard king. How can we push each other on and be the best we can be when we're in different squads. It's like comparing our physical speed if one of us goes swimming and the other runs on the ground, IT DOSENT MAKE SENSE, SO STOP BEING STUPID." gripping the swordsman.

After a couple seconds, Yuno released his grip and snapped out of his phase, realizing what he had come over him. It was sporadic for the wind user to be so animated, but his squad had seen it coming a mile away. From seeing the way Yuno behaves so warmly towards the swordsman, it was becoming in a situation like this. "Ah, sorry... Sorry I didn't mean grip you like that. I'm sorry, Asta."

"No ah, its-its fine Yuno, really" forgiving his foster brother.

"Asta it's just that I'm your best friend... and-and I want you to be in the best place possible." wrapping his arm around "I know how much the Black Bulls mean to you, but sometimes we need to let things go. Plus it's fun when you're around, I'll be honest with you it gets boring at the Golden Dawn..." gazing fondly at his fellow magic knight "I miss you, Asta, and I think it would be awesome if you were to join the Golden Dawn." mildly blushing.

Within an instant, the Captain's final card had been played. He understood the only who could convince Asta to join the Golden Dawn was Yuno himself, but he didn't expect him to do it as well as he did. He was very relentless in his approach, there was meaning behind his words, and the message was loud and clear. The only thing was to wait for the young knight's final decision.

The young swordsman took a long gaping pause, followed by a deep breath. He had a lot going through his head and didn't have the slightest clue on how Yuno could react in such a manner. However, despite this concern, the wind user's persuasive words had his head turned, and the decision had become a lot easier. "Huuuuuuhhhhhh, well guess there's no helping it is there."

"What do you mean Asta," Yuno asked.

"What do you think" standing and pointing towards his rival "I'm joining the Golden Dawn."


	18. Chapter 18: Leaving your new home

Leaving your new home

Back the Black Bulls the secret was out, and everyone became incredibly rattled by Asta's antics. "AHHH I CANT BELIEVE ASTA WOULD DO THIS" shouted Magna throwing a fireball at the table.

"Magna you're doing it wrong, its meant to be like this," said Luck disintegrating a chair "haha that's Asta's face once he gets here."

"Quit breaking stuff you idiots or Captain Yami's going take that out of my wages" replied Zora

"Umm, ex-ex-excuse me, Zora," said the shy shapeshifting mage.

"WHAT IS IT GREY, CAN'T YOU SEE IM IN THE MIDDLE OF DEALING WITH THESE IDIOTS"

"Ye-ye-yes, bu-but Asta" stuttering in her tracks.

"What about him," asked Zora "spit it out what are you saying"

"Thi-this af-afternoon I was... I was pr-practicing m-my magic, and i, and I saw Asta with that guy Yuno."

"WHAT!?"

Back at the Golden Dawn

It took a while and many words of persuasion, but the Golden Dawn were finally successful in their attempts to seal Asta and bring him into their ranks. After some very emotional words from Yuno, the young swordsman finally saw eye to eye and agreed with this prestigious squad. "So, where do I sign up."

"Asta are you serious, are really going to be joining the Golden Dawn," Yuno asked.

"Like yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be, this is the Golden Dawn we're talking about." bumping fists with his foster brother.

"REALLY ASTA! YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THE GOLDEN DAWN," shouted Mimosa, tightly hugging her new squadmate. The royal vermilion was over the moon, what looked like a silly pipe dream had finally become a reality; being more closer to her beloved swordsman as they are now in the same squad was like a dream come true.

"Mi-Mimosa... you-you're hurting" Asta gasping for breath.

"Oh ah... sorry my bad." releasing her tight hold on the anti-magic user "I'm just so happy, you're going to join the Golden Dawn. I can't wait to start taking missions with you," staring so lovingly "It's going to be so much fun with you here, you're going to love being a Golden Dawn member, I just know it." holding his right hand.

"Yeah thanks, I'm really looking forward to it," Asta replied.

The steal mage jumped up in the excitement and started to shake his new member's hands "Asta frantically this is fantastic, I'm so happy you decided to join Golden Dawn. I can assure you that you have made the correct decision. For a while, I thought that we lost you for a sec, but I knew you wouldn't disappoint us like that."

"Oh yeah, sure four eyes." holding his thumb up

"Call me, sir! Also please reframe from the insults" said with annoyed steal mage.

The Captain of the Golden Dawn had his eyes fixed on Asta, he was relieved but also astonished to seal the deal with the Black Bull. What looked like a lost cause, all the swordsman needed was a little push and who better than from his life long friend Yuno "Asta I am delighted that you will be joining us" pulling out his hand.

"Of course th-the pleasure is all mine" finally shaking his hand.

"I thought it was slipping away from us, but like Klaus just said we knew you wouldn't let us down... may I ask what swayed your decision," replied Willam

"Oh well, you see" scratching his forehead. Asta didn't know what to think nor what was going through his head once he made that decision. Being with the Black Bulls for as long as he did, he had to think very long and hard on his decision; however, listening to the Captains and foster brother encouraging words made things a lot easier. "You were right, Captain Vangance I shouldn't let it get to me if my friends get all upset if I leave. Just like you said these guys are friends and they wouldn't hold it against me to achieve my dream right."

"Of course," Willam replied nodding his head "Here at the Golden Dawn you will excel. You will break the boundaries, and you will become a sensational magic knight... and regarding your friends, I will still give you opportunities to go and visit, so there is no issue at all. That's if you do your job, that is" The Captain giggled.

"Yes sir, you can count on me" Asta saluted.

"Wonderful, I do look forward to working with you," he said, passing the letter "Be sure you fill in this letter and hand it over to the second in command Marx within the given time, also..."

"Yeah, yeah I know" interrupting The Captain of Golden Dawn "Fill in my name and squad, I got it. You don't need to tell me the boring stuff, Captain."

Willam narrowly looked down with a small grin on his face. Swordsman's energy and personality was something really to behold "Well, that concludes this meeting, now let us enjoy the rest of this party."

The fives mages began to stand in their strive and proceeded to exit the Captain's prestigious office. They continued to move forward before Asta suddenly froze on the spot. "What's the matter, Asta," said Yuno taking note of his new member's concerned look.

"Uhmm guys is it ok if I can well... Is it ok if I can go home now..."

"You want to Leave? But the party has just already begun. What the rush is there something wrong?" Klaus asked.

"No, ah... It's actually nothing, I need to go home as all, I kinda promised Captain Yami that I wouldn't stay out too late" scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm, I guess there's no helping it. Yuno, Klaus" Willam instructing his squad members "Please escort our new member to the nearest exit." he ordered.

"OH CAPTAIN PLEASE LET ME ESCORT HIM AS WELL," said Mimosa wrapping her arm around the anti-magic user.

"Fine, you may also escort him" feeling cringed at the moment," and Yuno... make sure Asta is returned to his current home safely."

"Understood" saluting his Captain.

Willam took one last gaze at his new member, before turning around flinging his cape "I do look forward to working with you Asta...until, then" waving his hand, walking away.

The swordsman looked on with his eyes widened, it was very peculiar to see a Captain act as dramatic he did "Woooaahhh, Captain Vangance is so cool. This is going to be so awesome, I can't wait to start at the Golden Dawn" bouncing on the spot

"Yeah, I know," replied Yuno, rubbing Asta's head, "Didn't you say you need to go somewhere."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I need to get back the Black Bulls hideout, ah you can give me a lift, right Yuno," he asked.

"Sure, just follow me."

The four mages exited the party and began to make their way through the corridor; heading towards the exit of the building. Yuno and Klaus were walking side by side, while Mimosa wrapped herself around her new member's muscular arm. Holding him tight and blushing on the spot, the Royal Vermilion couldn't see herself letting go _"Oh my god Asta feels so strong, just by holding him. He's so hot... ah, I love him so much. Nows the best time tell him."_

"Umm Asta, you know our last conversation..."

"Hey Mimosa, you mind just letting go of arm for a sec, you're starting to hurt me now." he interrupted.

"OH AH SORRY," she replied nervously.

"Hey, and your face is turning all red. Do you have a fever," said Asta placing his hand on Mimosa's forehead "No... doesn't seem like it. I'm no doctor, but I think you should get that checked out Mimosa. You might have it bad for something."

"What no, its-its fine. I'm ok," masking the embarrassed look on her face "Its nothing I can assure you."

"Whatever you say... Hey, Yuno" something else alerting his attention "I was thinking, where's your wind sprit Bell, I haven't seen her all day." Asta asked.

"Oh she... come to think of it, I actually don't know where shes went. Shes goes she needs to do some stuff, whatever that means" shrugging his arms.

"Huh, that's funny... The way she always talks to you, it's weird not seeing your girlfriend around." he giggled.

"On the contrary," holding a composed look on his face, "I was actually going to ask you something like that, have you... Have you found someone you want to settle down with, oh I don't know some from the clover kingdom, a royal maybe" winking at the flower mage. Yuno was immensely enjoying himself at this moment, he was remarkably in a more cheerful and happy mood than he was ever before. The wind user was thrilled Asta would be joining his squad, even so, he didn't even mind helping out his squad member. He was in that good of a state.

"Oh please, as if I ever date a Royal in my life... The only person I got my eyes on is...AHH"

Alarmed with Asta's immediate response, Yuno kicked the an-ti magic user on his backside crashing him on to the floor "Dam it Asta you can be such an idiot sometimes" resting his hand on his forehead. Having known the swordsman since birth, he should have known a lot better than to think his feelings for the nun had disappeared; he was being very naive.

Mimosa held a distressed and shocked look on her face. Eyes watering and chest tight hearing those aching from Asta's mouth was like a dagger to the heart. "Asta wh-what do you mean you'll never go with a Royal."

"Hmm I don't know, I just can't see myself ending with a Royal that's all" shrugging his arms "Royals can be rude, bossy, they can be arrogant as well. I just don't think I could live with some like that... But you're not like that Mimosa, you're a good friend" patting her on the head.

What was sadness turned in to immense sorrow, the flower mage couldn't believe what she was hearing. Distinguishing those words from the man she loved was really depressing. Mimosa had come a long way and refused to give up now. The matter was in her hands.

"Is that all I am to you... a friend" she growled

"Huh, something wrong," said Asta recognizing his squadmates misery.

"But Asta I... I want to be more than just friends with you" holding the palms of his hands. "I don't want to be just a friend or squadmate, I want to be so much more."

"You want to be more than just friends" thinking on the top of his head "What you mean like best friends."

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" tightening her grip "I MEAN THAT I LOV..."

Out of nowhere, Yuno swiftly grabbed Asta's arm and tossed him on to his broom. Quickly reacting to the wind user's sudden action, the newest addition to the Golden Dawn, clenched the broom as they began to hover up and exit the enormous hideout.

"Sorry Mimosa, Asta needs to get back home. You can tell him later," declared Yuno as he flew away from the pair.

"NO WAIT! HEY GET BACK HERE!" replied Mimosa attempting the wind user "ASTA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME... I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU DAM IT. DID YOU HEAR THAT ASTA," she yelled.

It was no use, the two commoners had flown too far, and there was no chance of her vocals being reached. Angered by the sudden turn of events Mimosa slammed against the floor "DAM IT YUNO."

Klaus, in the meantime, had held his breath for the entirety of the scene. Startled and bewildered by what he saw, this was the first time he saw Mimosa express such pure and raw emotions, it was a complete shock.

"Klaus If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

...

After a couple of minutes of high flying, the two knights had their sights on the Black Bulls hideout. Yuno calmly stood on his broom, while Asta was clenching on to dear life, fearing he might fall. "Hey Yuno, ah why did you... why did you make us leave so soon, I think Mimosa was going to tell me something important."

"Maybe it's best if you don't break her heart, just yet." shaking his head.

"Break her heart? What do you mean by that," he asked.

"Just shut up and hold on tight, we're nearly there."

After a couple minutes, the two commoners had finally landed safely, in front of the hideout. Asta discharged from the wind user's broom and began to walk towards the entrance casually.

"Oh yeah... thanks again Yuno, for dropping me off."

"No problem, thanks for coming again" bumping fists with his foster brother "So ah... how you gonna do this, you're going to tell your squad members straight right".

"Oh, ah yeah... Umm" despite listening to the Captains and Yuno's assuring words, the young knight still have had a seed of doubt in his mind. Fearful of how his current squad will react, wishing for the best was all he could do. "Look Ill-Ill just tell them ah... I'll just tell them after I join the Golden Dawn."

"You're going to tell them after you join, you know they'll be furious with you then right" frustrated look on his face.

"OH YEAH RIGHT, THAT'S A STUPID IDEA" holding his head in his hands "What If I... Wait if I do this, no that wouldn't work... How about, AH... THIS IS SO HARD" Asta ran into a small panic attack, he started running around heavily breathing, sweat dripping.

"Asta, what are you doing? Calm down " getting to grips on the an-ti magic-user

"YUNO, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND. I MESSED UP BIG TIME, I CANT GO BACK TO BLACK BULLS. WHAT THE HELL IM I GOING TO DO!?"

"Just calm down" firmly shacking the swordsman "Now take it easy and tell me exactly what happened. All I said was how are you to break the news to your squad."

Asta took one deep breath and started to recompose himself, accepting there was no way out of this decided spill the news and explain to Yuno everything that happened. Beginning with the invite from the Silver Eagles and excuses he gave to his squadmates, young knight left out no details.

"WHAT ARE FRICKING SERIOUS ASTA, ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHAT HELL HAVE YOU DONE" gripping him by the collar "IM NOT EVEN INVOLVED, IM ALREADY THIS PISSED OFF!" he shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING YUNO," Asta yelled

"Shut up, you brought upon yourself. I told you just be honest, but no! Now, look where that got you." releasing his grip "I knew something was up, not in a million years would you be as productive as you were back the Golden Dawn. SERIOUSLY YOU GOT AN INVITE FROM THE FROM THE SILVA EAGLES."

"I KNOW YUNO WHAT HELL DO I DO, I CANT GO BACK AND TELL HIM!" holding his head in his hands

"Relax, relax" Yuno assured, "It's straightforward, just tell them you were walking through the Capital and umm... Yo-you were ah... Yeah, I got nothing" shrugging his arms" The wind user felt incredibly tensed at this moment. He was frustrated with Asta but also with himself, as brilliant as he was, even he didn't have the solution to this predicament.

"Look as long as they don't know about the other stuff, you'll be fine. Just break it to them nice and easy, trust me you'll be fine" resting his hand on the Black Bulls shoulder.

"Huuuuh alight, ill try" sighed Asta.

"Nice one" Yuno grabbing his broom "Now if you mind me, I'll be heading off now... see you later Asta" bumping fists before hovering away from the Black Bulls hideout.

The time had come for our young magic knight. From lying through the course of these events, it was finally time for him to fess up and tell the truth to his squadmates. If Asta could go back in time, he'd be doing things a lot differently. But a last, once a day that comes, he'll need to face his demons and more importantly face and face his fellow Black Bulls.

The an-ti magic-user was walking in his strive; each step grew harder than the last, the body was shaking, and the heart was rapidly beating. Sweat was pouring off his head and even on the verge running away; he regretted everything that he did.

"Ah, hello... anyone home." opening the door.

Before Asta knew it, the entire list of Black members stood before him; each member processing fire in their eyes and gazing menacingly at the swordsman. Noelle was furious but remained tight-lipped, Vannessa had her string ready, Charmys sheep surrounded the back of Asta, Zora was prepared to flick the switch on his traps, Luck had a lighting ball in his hand, Magna's ball was blazing, and the rest had their arms crossed.

"Ahh... Hey, guys everything ok." he said timidly" You guys look like you wanna kill someone haha" *gulp*

**Author's note: Thanks again for reading guys, your support on In for Asta has been immense, I read every review, and I really do appreciate it. If we can get 50 followers or 50 favorites ill post the new chapter this week**


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontation part 1

The last couple of days had been very eventful for our young swordsman. He went to places he never would and received fondness from those he never thought he could. Asta had become very popular amongst the magic knights, and you can bet it was not going to stop there.

Coming back from a memorable trip from the Golden Dawn, it was time for the young knight to go back to his hideout. Asta as feeling very anxious, nervous even. To face his fellow squad was going to be very difficult, but little did he know what was going to happen next.

...

"What's wrong everyone, is-is everything ok." looking around anxiously.

"Asta, where did you go," asked an angered Finral.

"Who me?! Ah, you already know where I went Finral," he laughed "I was out with that girl, remember... Oh ah sorry, she didn't want to come over shes really shy hah..." Asta was struggling to keep a straight face, sensing his squadmates intents to kill. Things seemed very wrong "Did they find out what happened?" he asked himself.

"He said, where the hell have you been" growled Noelle, gripping him by the collar.

"Hey! Hey! Easy Noelle let go of the collar, you're going to creese it," he replied.

Noelle's eyes frowned as she began to tighten her grip on the anti-magic user "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP DAM IT" She shouted. "BEEN A COUPLE DAYS AND YOU'RE STILL PLAYING DUMB!"

"Wh-what are you talking about Noelle. I was with a girl, that's it. I don't see what the issue is here."

Maddened by Asta's response, the water mage retaliated with a venomous slap across his face. The impact forced the swordsman face-first on the floor, holding his reddened cheek. "AHHH, WHAT THE HECK NOELLE. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR. ARE YOU CRAZY?" he barked. "HEY ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO ANYTHING" looking towards his teammates "NOELLE JUST ATTACKED ME."

His fellow knights remained tight-lipped before Vanessa used her thread magic to restrain Asta's right wrist. She pulled her thread, dragging the young back on the floor. "He-hey can someone tell me what hells going on here, why's everyone acting so weird."

"Will ask you one more time, where were you?" demanded Vannesa.

"I already told you, I've been out with that girl remember. You made me a suit and everything that... ALSO, LOOSEN UP THIS THREAD, IT'S SO TIGHT!" he Implored.

Snubbing Asta's request, Vanessa unleashed a second thread this time of his left wrist; stabilizing him down. Charmy's sheep followed as it jumped on top of Asta back, immobilizing him to the floor. "HEY GET THESE STUPID SHEEP OFF ME" he struggled.

"Awwww, you really did this time Asta." snarled Zora "I've met so many dumb arse magic knights in my time, that's why I killed them, but you... You top the bunch, so congratulations." patting him on the head.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" replying nervously.

"What you still don't know. Then what the hell were you doing at the Silver eagles" Zora asked.

Within a second Asta was left in complete shock. His body was frozen, eyes shrunk and sweat was dripping on his spine. The secret was out, and the whole squad knew about his antics. This day could not get any worse for the young knight.

"Hmmm... so you gonna tell us why you met those idiots back near the capital," Zora demanded.

"I do-don't know wh-what you guys are talking about. Wh-why would I go to the Silver eagles. That's so stupid." Asta insisted.

Not tolerating Asta excessive lies, Zora flicked a small stink bug upon the Black Bulls head. The tiny insect released a rancid stench paralyzing the young swordsman, knocking him out unconscious.

"Well, we're on the right lines here. It's not like Asta to stutter." rubbing his chin

Suddenly Noelle came charging forward, kicking the an-ti magic-user right on the nose. Despite been awaken from his slumber, Asta was left more wounded with a sharp and bloody nose.

"Hey, what the hell do think you're doing, ROYAL" hissed Zora "I agreed to give you one shot at Asta. If this interrogation is going to work, we're going to do it my way understand!" he shouted.

"Oh, oh. Me next, me next." urged Luck jumping on his feet "Let me have a crack at Asta. I'll grab him by the head, fry his brains out."

"No you idiot, that's just going to kill him. See look what you did now Noelle." turning back towards the Royal Silva.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DID I DO. YOU'RE THE ONE KNOCKED HIM OUT UNCOUCIOUS" snapping at the trap user.

"WHAT! YOU KICKED HIM ON THE NOSE, WHILE HE WAS DOWN"

The two mages began to argue with each other aggressively, not taking each other's viewpoints.

Meanwhile, Finral was quickly drawn by a small letter that was popping out of the swordsman pocket. Curious, he promptly opened a portal on the side of the Asta, pulling his arm through and grabbing the letter from the other side. "Hey, what's this " he wondered.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FINRAL" Asta gasped.

The spacial mage ignored his squadmate and began to examine the paper in hand quickly. A mixture of anger, uncertainty, and confusion started to flood the mind of the magic knight. Finral was mortified by what he had just read, he scrunched up the paper into a small ball and threw it toward the face of the Black Bull "ASTA! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A MAGIC KNIGHT TRANSFER LETTER IN YOUR POCKET" he yelled.

"What? Magic knight transfer letter? Is that what that was, I have no idea how that got there."

"STOP LYING TO US ASTA" griping the vulnerable knight by the coaler.

"I'm not lying Finral, really ahh... Look, it's not what you think. Why would I leave you guys and join another squad, I'm a Black Bull through and through remember."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LETTER IN YOUR POCKET THEN" roared Finral.

"I don't know, I don't know how that got there" he appealed

After moments of intense interrogation, things had started to add up for the trap user. Asta's excessive stutter and leaving to go out with his so-called girlfriend. The transfer letter, not to mention being able to read the swordsman KI unearthing his lies. The matter had become a lot clear. *sigh* "So that's your game." attaining the attention of the whole room, "What I got from Noelle about you visiting the Silva eagles and what Gray told me when you hitched a ride with that Yuno kid. Then that there's that transfer letter..." clenching his fist "EVERYONE ASTA'S LEAVING US FOR THE GOLDEN DAWN OR SILVER EAGLES."

Within a moment, Asta's secret had been exploited and was finally found out by his squad mates. A vast pool of frustration and guilt started to spiral around the young knight's body. He was annoyed himself, he should've been honest with them from the very start; to prevent matters from getting any worse. But that was precisely what had happened, how could escape this situation he wondered."WHAT?! No, you're wrong, why would I do that. Zora, stop making this stuff up," Asta pleaded.

"You're still lying again, you dumb arse you do know I can read your KI right. I knew you were lying from the very start."

"Last time I checked only me and Yami know how to use KI, you can't accuse me of anything," responded Asta.

"Oh yeah... well let me tell you something there's a lot of things you don't know about me, shrimp, but hey... guess that's what happens when you're not my squad-mate."

Noelle had her hands in her head, feeling utterly distraught. Luck and Magna were ready for a combo spell, and rest were prepared to release their resentment...

"ASTA YOU'D JUST WANT TO LEAVE US LIKE THAT!" said Charmy bouncing off the an-ti magic user's head "What you just got bored of my cooking, you're ditching me for some Royal food." pinching Asta's cheek "I EVEN SHARED MY BREAKFAST WITH YOU REMEBER... You don't deserve, to be even sat by my sheep. You're worthless" releasing her sheep Magic.

"What no. It's not like that, I love your food. I wouldn't miss it for the world," urged Asta.

Luck shaking with anticipation grabbed the top of the traped knights head "Uhhhhh, Asta you're really leaving. If you stay and fight me, I promise I'll try and kill you this time. That way its more fun" cheerful grin on his face.

"Ummm... maybe later Luck. Wha-what no that ah... I'm not leaving."

Magna fire in his eyes gripped back of Asta neck slammed it to the ground. "You little runt, how could you even consider moving out, in the first place. Places like the Silver eagles and Golden dawn... Do we not mean anything to you," he growled.

"Magna its not like that"

"Asta I'm really disappointed in you," said Vanessa "When you first came into the Black Bulls we welcomed you with such open arms. We made you a part of this family, and you just want to throw it away... I EVEN MADE THAT STUPID SUIT FOR YOU, DAM IT !" She cried. "I can't believe I agreed to help you in the first place."

During the controversy, Gauche was in the background adoring his beloved sister Marie through his mirror. He did take note of the situation in hand, but his eyes were engrossed to his darling little Sister "Marie..." nose bleeding and mouth drooling.

Marie, on the other hand, was paying more attention than her older brother and couldn't believe what she was hearing "What Asta, are you really leaving, but if you leave, I can't see you through Gauche mirror ever again" bursting into tears.

"Ahhh Marie" Gauche, acknowledging his sisters dress "Asta you bastard if you leave, I'll kill you."

"Ah, sorry Marie I didn't mean to upset you like that. Nothings going to happen, I assure you" Asta pleaded.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Finral gripping the short knight's coaler "What angers me the most is that you never told us anything, you just left in the dark. If you were serious about not leaving then why didn't you throw away the letter, why didn't you tell us about the invitations, WHY DID YOU LIE TO US ASTA!" he yelled.

"Finral I..." looking away.

"You got nothing to say to us, Asta. You lied to us, not once but twice." tightening his grip "If you want to be in the same squad as my thoughtless little brother than be my guest, but don't come running back to me if things start to go wrong." eyes watering "It might not mean anything to you, but it hurts. It hurts, the idea of not having you around... to lose you to the Golden Dawn of all places. What did we ever to do you, Asta," he questioned.

"Finral... Yo-you got it all wrong, why would I go to the Golden Dawn," Asta responded.

"You're still lying again!" hissed Zora "Grey, didn't you tell me, he went out with that Yuno kid."

"Ye-yeah th-that's right," replied Grey covering his face "As-Asta I was pr-pra-practicing my transfo-transformation magic in the forest. Th-then I stum-stumbled upon you flying away wi-with Yuno. Yo-you ca-cant lie because I saw you."

Asta looked shied away, in lapse guilt. Running out of things to say, being exposed to Gray of all people, the situation at hand grew a lot wickeder. It was too late for apologies, too late for being honest, he thought. He could only wish to go back in time and rewrite everything.

"Gra-Gray you must be seeing things, I never went out with Yuno today, don't be... " before Asta could finish he was suddenly slapped by the only water mage in the room. The slap threw the swordsman off balance, crashing him on to the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US ASTA, I KNOW YOU WENT TO THE SILVA EAGLES. SO STOP LYING TO US TO BASTARD!" grabbing the an-ti magic-user by the throat "After all the crap, I told you about my siblings. After all the shit they put me through, YOU THINK ITS ALRIGHT TO KEEP SECRETS LIKE THIS FROM ME HAH!" she sobbed "My brother is just an arrogant arsehol, that only thinks about himself, AND YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO WORK UNDER SOMEONE LIKE HIM!" shacking his neck.

Asta remained tight-lipped, puzzled on how to react.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW ASTA," Noelle demanded.

"GET OFF OF ME NOELLE" restraining her grip "Look, I've had just about enough of you. I've had enough of all you!" Asta shouted. At this point, the screw was now loose for our young swordsman, he was angry with himself but also with the way his squadmates reacted. He knew things going to intense but didn't expect it go this far. "I don't know who's been feeding you this crap, or how you guys even jumped to this conclusion. But I'm out of here" storming past his squadmates.

"Where do you think you're going" screeched Noelle.

"I'm going to my room, maybe then I won't be attacked by my own squadmates," he replied. In the young knights head, this was the best course of action. Failing to sever the mood with his fellow Black Bulls, running away was the only thing he could think of.

Abruptly his path was suddenly blocked by the reconstruction of inside the Black Bulls hideout, It none other than Henry reconstructing the building using his unique magic abilities. "Asssttaaa yoooouurree, nnoooot goooiinng annnyyy wwwhhheeerreee."

"Henry, what the hell do, you think you're doing. Open up my path now, you idiot."

"HEY! Don't talk to my squad member like that Asta," growled Magna.

"What do you mean your squad member. He's my squad member too" snapped Asta "Ahhh this is ridiculous, if you're not going to open it then I'm going to bust my way through" pulling out his two swords.

"Asta I think its really uncool, that you'd do such a thing. We already found you out, and you're lying. I thought were friends, and friends are meant to be honest with each other, " whispered Gorden.

The young duel wielder shacked his frustration "Dam it Gorden, I knew you for how long and I still don't know what the hell you're saying. Whatever I'm breaking through"

Before the onslaught could occur, the anti-magic user was dealt with a hurtful water ball on the back of his neck. "You're not going anywhere Asta, you're staying here until this situation is resolved," Noelle demanded.

"AHH DAM IT" Asta slamming his fist on to the floor "What is there to resolve Noelle. I already told you, I was out with another girl that's it."

"Then why do I feel that you're hiding something from us," she asked.

Conditions had become unbearable, and tempers were through the roof. The whole room had lost their heads, and no one was thinking straight, even Asta...

"I didn't go to the Golden Dawn, and I definitely wouldn't be going to Silva house, alright! So instead of accusing me of such crap. Why don't you get that through your thick skull, and actually realize that nothing that happened." sarcastically poking his head. "Honestly, you fail to control your magic and fail to listen to people, even your own squad mates" turning his back on the water mage "No wonder siblings call you a failure."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Within a second Noelle lashed out in a malicious frenzy, completely overtaken comrades vexatious comments. Her fists were in the air but were swiftly restrained and pulled back by Vanessa's thread magic "Noelle calm down, it's not like you to lose your cool like this." stated Vanessa.

"Yeah, chill out Noelle" Magna holding back the prestigious Royal.

Luck was floating in excitement, he was loving how this was all turning out "Oh Asta me, me next, insult me, so I have an excuse to kill you" the lightening user urged.

Asta stood in silence, utterly shocked by what had just happened. Despite her magic control having improved drastically over the years, he knew Noelle still was sensitive when someone talked badly of her flaws. But to remind her of the terror and hell her siblings put her through was simply uncalled for. "Noelle I didn't... "

"I, WHAT ASTA!" Noelle wept "If you're going to talk to me like that then we're no longer friends anymore. If you're going to expose my flaws; if you're gonna mention my past then why don't you get the hell out of this squad then! I joined the Black Bulls to escape this awful nightmare. I joined because I didn't want to endure any more abuse from my siblings. BUT NOW IT'S HAPPENING ALL OVER AGAIN." she screamed, "WHATEVER HAPPENS AFTER THIS ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ASTA!"

All of a sudden, the ground in the hideout started to shake. An immense pressure of mana flooded the room, which had everyone frightened. "What's going on here, what's with all this yelling about. Trying to take a dump and everyone's just shouting of a sudden." It was non-other than the Black Bulls Captain Yami Sukehiro coming out through the door.

**Authors Note: Soooooooooooo sorry about the wait, my head was turned on a lot of things, I know we reached the target, so I just want to say thank you so much for sticking around and reading.**


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontation part 2

Annoyed with the extravagant amount of screaming and shouting within his hideout. The Captain of the Black Bulls decided to see for himself what all the commotion was about. "What the hells going on here," he demanded "Well..."

The whole room stood in silence, unable to respond to their Captain requests. "Hey, kid I told you before, no swords in the building, put them away."

"Ye-yes Captain" dropping his weapons.

"Hey, you think you're a genius or something, I said put them away not... Wait, why are you all banged up and bruised," taking note of his squad members current condition "and Noelle, why do you look so flustered. In fact, why the hell do you all so flustered. What the hells going on here?"

It took a few seconds, but the Black Bulls member Finral finally decided to open up and explain the situation in hand, "Captain I think, I think you should take a look at this," handing over a piece of paper.

"Hmmm, hey I know what this is" putting a cigarette in his mouth "It's one of those weird knight transfer letter things. Why do you have this? I don't remember recruiting anyone," he claimed.

"What ah, no, Captain, it's for umm well... It's for Asta" gazing coldly upon the swordsman. "Asta's been making secret meetings with other magic knight Captains, behind our back."

All of a sudden the prestigious Captain took a short pause before blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. He no idea what was going on, or what held up this, he was itching to find out.

"Hey kid, you want to explain yourself," Yami asked.

"I don't have anything to say," said Asta looking away arms folded "Everyones accusing me of nothing. I told them I didn't do anything that they said."

"You seriously want to be playing these games with me kid" exhaling another puff of smoke, "You know I can read your KI right. So there's no point lying to me."

Asta took a short sigh before finally realizing there was no way out this time. Yami who tort the young swordsman, the fundamentals of reading and understanding a person's KI there was simply no way out of this situation.

"Ok... fine I... Ye-yes, I did go to meet the other Captains" sparking a quick gasp by the other members in the room.

"SO YOU WERE LYING TO US!" shouted Noelle. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASTA!"

"You couldn't just tell us from the very start, could you," hissed Zora "I knew you were a scum bag... No, you're worse than that."

"ASTA WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA" yelled Magna "YOU WANT TO LEAVE US FOR THOSE FANCY PUNKS."

"Oh, Asta, can I fight you before you leave" asked Luck.

The Captain's ears started to twitch, hence throwing destructive fist against the wall attaining everyone's attention "Hey, Hey settle down all of you idiots, you dumb arses are giving me a headache." Yami intervened "Now that we got that out the way, just tell us why. Why didn't tell anyone Asta? Wait before that, why don't you tell me who you went on to meet " gazing menacingly at the young knight.

The defeated knight remained tight-lipped, looking away and unwilling to co-operate with his Captain.

"Finral, you got any idea, who he went off to," Yami asked.

"Oh, ah yes Captain, we have reason to believe that he might have gone on to meet the Captain of Silva eagles and Golden Dawn for potential transfer sir," Finral replied.

The dark swordsman responded by placing another cigarette in his mouth, after finishing his last, "Is this true kid." not receiving a second response "Hey, I'm asking you a question," lifting Asta by the throat "I won't be ignored a second time, even from the likes of you," tightening his grip.

Asta was gasping for oxygen, the Captain placed firm hold around his neck making it merely impossible to breathe, "Alright I'll tell you, I'll tell you," panting for air before being dropped to the floor.

"Now you gonna shed some light on this subject" resting his sword on the side of Asta's neck.

"OK FINE, I DID DO IT OK... I DID DO IT!" Asta shouted. "I went to the Silva eagles. I went to the Golden Dawn as well, and you know what I did receive offers. I received offers from both captains, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR."

"Be careful who you're raising your voice at Asta. Especially when you got your neck on the line" said Yami calmy "Now, why didn't you tell us."

"FOR THIS EXACT REASON!" yelled Asta. "I didn't think so much of it at first. I just thought they were inviting me for dinner, but no it turned out to be a lot more than that. I was curious, I wanted to see what the whole thing was about. I didn't tell you guys because I knew you would flip out like this. If I didn't keep it a secret, then I would've never known that Nozel and Willam wanted me in their squad. That's the reason I didn't tell anyone!"

The whole room was stood in a moment of silence grasping the young swordsman's severing words.

"So you are leaving us" growled Noelle "What could my brother have said to you, that would make you abandon us like that" turning away eyes watering.

"I'm so bored of saying this, but how could you even keep a secret like this from us, Asta. Why do you even want to leave the Black Bulls were your friend's arent we?" Vanessa grabbing the duel wilder by the wrist "So what squad were you planning on leaving us for Asta..." receiving a quiet response "ANSWER ME ASTA, YOU CAN TELL US THAT MUCH, CANT YOU."

"Vanessa let go of him" demanded Yami "The reason whys he's not running his mouth no more, is because he's already made his decision" blowing out a puff of smoke "Regardless what squad he wants to join, he's not committed to us no more."

The thread mage released her grip in frustration, irritated by her squadmates actions; emotions were high and tempers were thin, there was simply nothing from this point on she could do from this point. "I'm not the one too get so emotional about these things but this is ridiculous" turning her back "If things don't go as the way you planned, don't you dare coming walking back UNDERSTAND! I'm going out for a drink, don't follow me," storming out of the hideout.

The spacial magic-user looked on heartbroken. More shattered than broken glass, Asta was more just a squadmate, he was a precious friend. He never did have an adequate relationship with his brother Langris, Asta was like a little brother he never had and to lose him was deeply depressing "You were never planning on telling us at all, were you, Asta. You were just going to leave us in the dark until you were in the clear, that way you didn't have to face us like this."

"Your wrong Finral," Asta replied, "Truth is I was going to tell you. I was going to tell everyone, honest."

"BULL SHIT! Asta I thought we were friends, I thought we were close but if you're going to treat us this way then I guess we're not, are we. If you are gonna leave, I just want you to know you were like a little brother to me and it's going to be so hard seeing you go... SERIOUSLY HOW COULD YOU CONSIDER BEING IN THE SAME SQUAD AS MY STUPID BROTHER"

"But how could I..." looking down on the floor, fists clenched "If I knew the Captain's intentions, I probably have never gone to meet them. It all happened so fast, just an offer after offer, how was I meant to tell you," he cried. "But now that it's already happened, the last thing I need is my friends trying to kill me or treat me like dirt. TRY BEING EMPATHETIC SOMETIMES"

"Don't dare play the victim card, Asta." Noelle gripping the anti-magic-user by the neck, not allowing Asta to manipulate the situation.

"Get off me, Noelle" pushing her away "You got a serious problem touching me all the time, you need to stop." sparking a mild blush on her face.

"WHY YOU!"

"I'm going to burn your brains out, if you talk like were bad guys here Asta" threatened the fire mage.

Yami who had seen enough slammed his fist against the wall, "That's enough all of you" clutching the attention room "Now if anyone starts screaming and shouting I'll kill you, got that" Yami cautioned.

The dark swordsman took a deep breath, followed by a cigarette tossed into his mouth, "Alright, now that everything is severed down, listen up." releasing a puff of smoke into the air "I just want you all of you to know that stuff like this will happen. There will be times when people start to distance themselves from you or worse cut you out completely. But in Asta's he's not doing neither."

"What are talking about Captain" Magna interrupted "Asta's physically distancing himself, he's going to a different squad..."

"Interrupt me again, the next time I'll break your skull understand." lifting the fire mage by the skull.

"Ye-yes Captain Yami"

"Like I was saying," dropping Magna to the floor "If he wants to leave, then let him leave. No matter what the reason, no matter how upset you are, it's his decision and you have to respect that."

"CAPTAIN YAMI WE MIGHT AS CONGRATULATE HIM IF YOU SAY AS THAT," yelled Finral "I mean look how he went about telling us."

"I'm not saying you need congratulate him. Nor did I say you need to happy for him. But what I am saying is that you can't hold against him, and put him in an even worse position than what he already is in."

Yami began to take a short pause, carefully gazing upon his culpable subordinate. The dark swordsman didn't show it, but he too was immensely upset by Asta's settlement. A carousel of memorable moments slid through the mind of the Captain; starting from the moment they first met in the magic knight entrance exams, proceeding to fight off dangerous foes, the laughs, the terrifying death threats. He cherished all those memories deeply and to see his departure was very saddening.

"Asta let me tell you something," grabbing the short knights attention "Whatever they told you, whatever they promised you, you know it's just a bunch of crap right."

"Wh-what are you talking about Yami," Asta asked.

"What, are you deaf now? I said It's all just a bunch of crap. Whatever they promised you they don't mean it. Knowing Nozel, he's probably still but hurt about not coming first the annual star festival, and what better way to up your position than to recruit the highest-ranking star earner. When will you ever see him recruit a commoner." he laughed "Also, Goldy... I don't know, he's always been a weird one."

Authors Note: I already knew what happens with Willam, while writing the early chapters, hence I tried to force him into the story. Again this is just fanfiction.

"They won't care about your well being as much as we do, heck, they don't even care about you at all. But who am I to judge," blowing out a puff of smoke "But hey I'm really glad you joined my squad. You pushed past more limits than anyone than I ever saw, and I'm thankful I got to be a part of that development. You can leave, and you have my best wishes."

The whole room stood in silence, utterly jaw dropped by the Captains response. Asta was the most surprised of all, expecting a severe scolding, but receiving best wishes from his current Captain seemed like a pipe dream.

Noelle and her team-mates were angered by Yami's acknowledgment. Seeing Asta escape strict punishment was unbearable. "BUT CAPTAIN YAMI," Noelle shouted, "How could you let him off the hook like that? He lied to us remember."

"Captain Yami as much as I don't like to admit it, but I'm gonna have to agree with the Royal," said Zora "You can't give him a free pass after everything he's done" he followed.

The dark swordsman rubbed his head in frustration "Did you guys not hear what I just said, or I'm I gonna have to repeat myself." replied with a stern look on his face. "What's done is done, now accept it."

Asta took a quick glare before noticing the disappointed and sorrowful looks on the faces of his squadmates. Having handled things as terribly as he did, feelings of frustration started to consume the young knight. He let himself down with his decision making, but more importantly, he let his fellow squad mates down with his departure. The anti-magic user couldn't even imagine what they were going through, he knew it would take a lot for them to recover.

Cowardly refusing to look at his squad mates in the eye, Asta began to short strive forward before stopped by the Captain's arm.

"Where do you think your going kid," asked Yami.

"Oh, I'm... I'm going to my room Captain."

"No your not." replied Yami, "Henry, you know what to do."

The mage with long blue hair worked insides of the building and opened a small hole through the ceiling; through it came a small batch of Asta's clothes, and a pair shoes of which Asta wore on a day to day basis.

"He-hey what are doing? That's my stuff." questioned the bewildered magic knight. "What's the big deal, put them away Henry! Captain Yami, what's this about."

The dark swordsman took a short pause while leaning on the sides of the wall. "Upstairs is strictly Black Bull members-only cupcake."

"What are you talking about Captain Yami," Asta asked.

"The second you decide to cut your ties with my squad, you're no longer a part of the Black Bulls... Asta get out of here."

The foreigner's response sparked immediate outrage from the an-ti magic-user. He was perplexed, simply shocked by the sudden turn of events. "WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT I haven't even moved yet and you're already kicking me out?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS."

"Doesn't matter," said Yami swiftly placing his sword against Asta's cheek. "I'm the Captain of the Black Bulls, and I can do whatever I want. Now get out" he demanded.

The swordman took a short gaze, eyeing strictly at his Captain. Asta had a stern look on his face and was nearly on the verge of crying. Feeling helpless and embarrassed with nowhere to go, things could not look grimmer. The other members, however, looked in good grief.

"Come on, you heard the man, get out," said Zora grabbing his right arm.

Asta quickly looked away from his Captain and proceeded to carry out his orders and exit premises. However, he stopped at the entrance, dramatically turning to face his squadmates. "Look I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry. I didn't want things to end up like this. If I could go back in time, I'd do things a lot differently. I would tell you about the invitations, I'd tell you about the offers I received. But I can't, and I'm so sorry. From the moment I stepped foot in the Black Bulls, you guys treated me like family, you guys accepted me when no one else would. Please don't let my mistakes come in between us." holding the left side of his chest "we're still friends right?"

Vexed and provoked, Noelle responded by launching a wild water ball, into the face of the young knight, soaking him in his tracks. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP DAM IT! Captain Yami told you to leave, so get the hell out here," she yelled.

"Noelle," Asta turning his attention to the water mage "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. You're not a failure, you're one of the most successful people I know. I mean, look how much you improved on your magic control."

Asta's reply sparked an immediate act of aggression from the Royal Silva, this time hurling two, devastating water balls into the upper and lower part of his body. "Did you not hear me, I said get out," Noelle growled, "You say you want to be friends, but how could I ever be friends with someone like you." eyes starting to water "You brought this upon yourself, you lied to us not once but twice. You betrayed our trust, IS THAT WHAT FRIENDS DO HAAAH?! You're nothing but a lying cheating scum bag, I HATE YOU ASTA!"

Noelle's brutal words struck the poor swordsman like a dagger through the heart. She was sick of the sight of him, Asta had pushed her buttons to the absolute limit where even being in the same room as he was unendurable. The water mage had lost all respect and passion for the anti-magic user. Despite having fond feelings for him, as well as being the focal point of her success, Noelle Silva was prepared to accept closure between them both. "Please just get out of here," she cried "Don't make this harder than what it already is... I SAID FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE DAM IT!" pointing her wand.

The destructive words relentlessly echoed around the young knights head. Asta had made many mistakes in his time, but this one was by far the worst. Losing an important ally was one thing, but to lose a friend was inexcusable. There was only one thing he could at this point now...

*Sigh* "I'm sorry" closing the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 21: Time to reflect

After his eventful and merciless confrontation, Asta was skipping joyfully towards the Golden Dawn hideout after sleeping in the bushes from being kicked out of his old squad.

In the touching distance of his new home, he was gritted by a small group of members. The group contained his closest friends Yuno, Mimosa, Klaus, Captain Vangance and a couple of other members, all waiting for his arrival. "There he is, he finally made it." they cheered.

Ecstatic and tingling with excitement the young knight quickened his strive and began galloping forward to his squadmates. Joyfully jumping into the hands of the crowd, before being lifted in the air for a couple of times.

"I'm so happy you're finally joining us, Asta." said the Mimosa tightly embracing her new squadmate.

"Oh ah not a problem Mimosa, you'd know I'd never let an opportunity like this to go to waste."

Klaus then came sliding in between the two, tightly hugging and tapping the anti-magic-user by the head. "This is incredible. I am so happy you decided to join my squad, Asta."

"Yeah sure four eyes, I wouldn't miss for the world... Your hug is so tight" gasping for breath.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. "Suprised your not late."

"Shut up Yuno, when do I ever come... KLAUS CAN YOU LET GO OF ME PLEASE."

"Oh, my sincerest apologies" releasing his choking hold on the anti-magic user.

"Thank you" Asta replied

After a couple of minutes of small talk, Captain Vangance carefully leaned in and wrapped his right arm around Asta's shoulders. Despite the young knight's sudden shock, he began smiling graciously upon his new Captain.

"Welcome to the Golden Dawn Asta, I take it you are not used to being the popular one."

"Haha. You can say that" the swordsman laughed.

"Very well then, come join us, we have an incredible feast in your honor."

"Oh ah, what no, you didn't have to do that," Asta emphasized

"Well I really had no choice, Mimosa insisted that we throw a celebration for your arrival."

"Oh she did, did she." turning his attention to the flower mage.

Mimosa began looking away, hand against her cheek blushing on the stop; in attempts to conceal her Captains regards. She didn't say anything, but Asta knew from sensing her KI that his new Captain was most certainly telling the truth.

Flattered by his new teammate's gesture, Asta quickly glanced at her smiling, causing Mimosa to blush even more wildly, eventually passing out on the floor.

"Ahh, Mimosa are you ok?!" Asta asked in a panic.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with Asta" assured Klaus "Mimosa simply just passed out as all, a couple of hours rest, and she'll be fine."

"Oh ok, that's a relief." swiping his forehead.

After a couple of minutes, the Golden Dawns most loyal servants came rushing into the view, placing the flower into a recovery position before carrying her away from the scene. The Captain had a slightly annoyed look on his face but was quickly shadowed by the site of his new squad member. Feeling delighted, whilst gazing fondly upon the former Black Bull, Captain Vangance was rather curious too how things planned out, once the news had been broken. "Asta may, I ask how your former teammates felt about your departure."

Slightly caught off by Willams request, Asta quickly recomposed himself replied to his new Captain "Oh it-it went well... ahh could've gone a lot better."

"Hmmm, did something happen" sensing the young knight's slight discomfort.

"Oh, what no ah... let's just say that they weren't too happy when I broke the news to them. There was a little conflict in between us, but its all fine now Captain."

Willam replied by slowly nodded his head. Paranoid by his new member's words, he couldn't help but think there was more to the story than just a small conflict. He was thrilled when Asta decided to join the Golden Dawn. But if it meant damaging his relationship with the Black Bulls; he refused to carry that burden.

"Well then Asta, here's to a new alliance," pulling out his hand "I'm expecting great things from you, don't let me down."

"Of course Captain Vangance" eagerly shaking his hand "You are looking at the future wizard king after all."

"Haha, we shall see." Willam laughed.

Suddenly a large shadow started to cast over Asta and his new squad members. Bewildered by the sudden change in scenery, the swordsman swiftly turned his attention to the source of this darkness. The shadow came from an enormous water dragon wielded by a familiar-looking sorcerer.

"NOELLE! Wh-what are you doing here." Asta asked.

"YOU BAASSTTARREEDD! SEA DRAGONS RAW!"

Noelle's magic attack came hurling towards Asta with venomous intent and destruction. Her magic trapped the anti-magic user in a vortex of water and began spinning and drowning him inside. Gasping for breath and attempting to claw his way out, unable to possess his grimoire, not receiving help from his new squad members, there were only seconds before his last breath.

It was a dream.

Asta had been seemingly sleeping on the outskirts of the forest, before being woken up by the heavy rain showering upon him. He was curled up in the bushes, head on the floor and belongings beside him. A sense of depression and regret spiraling around his head. "Well that's just great, rains just the thing I need. Should've paid attention when following to the Golden Dawn," he asked himself.

Unable to endure the heavy rain washing down on him, the former Black Bull opted to find refuge deeper inside the forest, eventually locating trees with thick branches and long leaves; helping the swordsman to keep dry in this rainfall.

About 30 minutes had passed, and the young knight was unable to find slumber. The confrontation with his former squadmates made it nearly impossible to sleep. Lying to the faces of his squad, ridiculing and embarrassing a close friend, breaking the trust of the ones that hold him so dear, it was utterly horrendous from his part.

After a couple of minutes of reflection, a dark figure came walking by and abruptly tripped over Asta. Scared and panicked at the moment, the anti-magic user quickly got up and asserted himself into battle position. "WHO'S THERE! IT'S NOT COOL SNICKING ON PEOPLE LIKE THA... Hey it's you"

"Its been a while since I have seen you, Asta. How have you been?" replied the familiar face.

**Authors note: Sorry just took a break, regular chapters will be out from now on. Thank you again for sticking around and supporting the story, appreciate it ;) **


	22. Chapter 22: Old friend

Asta was anxiously lying on the floor when a dark figure came rushing in and accidentally tripped over him. Startled by the sudden move, the young knight backed away fists clenched, and teeth gritted. But the look of anger was quickly shadowed by the figure before him. "Hey, it's you... old man Harry."

"Well hello Asta it has been a while hasn't it." quickly getting up and dusting himself off "apologies for disturbing you, its quite hard seeing in the night especially with my old age." he laughed.

"Oh no, not at all old man. I'm just glad it was you and not someone else." Angry and fuming with himself, Asta's temper was understandably high. Nevertheless, seeing a familiar face such as Harry was just the cooldown he needed. He was a lot more relaxed, calm even, even for a split second he couldn't remember why he was so angry.

"Oh thank you, that's nice of you to say I guess" replied Harry "But are you going to tell me why you are so upset."

"Huh! Upset? Wh-why would I be upset" totally caught off by the old man's question.

"Come on boy, you cant lie your elders now can you? Why are you even out here anyway."

"I'm not lying at all old man Harry honest. I'm perfectly fine. Dam it, can this guy read KI as well?" Asta wondered.

Harry released a tiny giggle before closing in and setting himself only millimetres away from the anti-magic user. To the swordsman surprise, Harry's eyes were firmly locked as they began to analyze every ounce of his body, starting from head to toe.

"Umm old man Harry, this is getting kinda creepy. Can you like, stop whatever you're doing?"

Harry ignored Asta's request as he continued to gaze strictly at the young knight. "Hmmm and you're telling me nothings wrong," said Harry backing away "Asta you seem to be upset... angry even. Just looking at you I can sense guilt, sorrow... and regret. What's the matter, dear boy."

"Jeez, he can sense all that with his KI. What the heck."

"I told you I'm ok, old man" Asta growled "Look it's fine ok, nothing's wrong with me. Oh and just out of curiosity is there any chance you know how to use KI."

"KI? What's that?" Harry asked.

"Huh? What? Then how did you, you don't know what KI is."

"I don't have the slightest clue" Harry laughing graciously.

"But while we're still on the topic what's going on. Why are in the slumps right now?"

"I told you nothings wrong" Asta insisted.

"Come on Asta, there's no point lying to me. Lyings the reason why you're in this mess correct."

Harry's last words echoing aggressively around Asta's head and within an instant had snapped. His temper was through the roof as he tightly gripped the old man by the collar. Blood started to boil, and his patience was growing thin. "Listen here old man, I already told you. There's nothing wrong with me at all ok. I'm not upset, or depressed, nor angry, SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL ALRIGHT." The anti-magic user started to breathe heavily as all the rage that was built up was suddenly released into that one outburst. The moment seemed all too familiar, having already reacting similarly towards his former teammates, Asta quickly acknowledged his mistake and released his grip on man, as he pleaded for forgiveness.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. Are you ok old man Harry? I'm so sorry."

Harry neatened up his collar as he graciously smiled to the young knight "Oh, not at all my boy, it's not a problem. Stuff like this happens to me all the time." he joked "Come now, this environment isn't the best for a conversation. Let us go to my current shop."

"To your shop?" Asta asked.

Suddenly a small spacial magic portal appeared in front of the pair. To the young swordsman surprise, the caster was non-other than Harry who released the spell within a flash. "After you Asta."

"WHAT? OLD MAN HARRY YOU CAN USE MAGIC!" Asta jumping up in confusion.

"Oh sorry, did I not mention that? Sorry about that, my apologies. I'll explain everything when we pass through."

Seemed sketchy at first but Asta knew from sensing Harry's KI that hed means no harm, once passing through the portal. At least now he has an efficient way of transport throughout the Clover kingdom he told himself.

The pair jumped through the small portal and within seconds landed in their destination: Harry's shop. As it turns out, just like every shop choosing to sell their valuables underground, Harry's stall was located in the clover kingdoms Black market. The stall had shelves around every corner holding powerful magical items, ranging from tangible goods and potions, of which caught the eye of many potential customers.

"Here Asta take a seat, make yourself at home. Oh, and would you like some tea or anything to drink."

"Maybe later Harry."

"Come on, I know you will love some tea, what with laying outside all night. The lady a few stalls down can whip us up something quickly, ill go get some now." coming out of the stall.

"No Harry seriously you don't need to."

"I won't be long." Harry insisted

Asta took a long sigh before calming and settling himself down at the stall. Despite being slightly annoyed that Harry ignored his request, the young knight was entirely engrossed by all the magic items that were on display. "Wow these things look kinda cool, I wonder what they do" gazing around "Hey check it out, he's got wands as well... Hah funny, this one looks like..." looking down guilty "the wand he gave to Noelle."

"Dam it" mildly slamming his fist.

"IM BACK!"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL HARRY, DONT JUST SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT" Asta jumping in shock.

"Oh my apologies, it looked like you were dazing out a bit, so I thought I'd give you a little wake-up call. But anyway here's your tea. Careful it's hot."

Asta grabbed his cup with no hesitation as he began slurping it as quickly as possible. Despite his throat burning in the process, this was only punishment he could conjure up this moment. Throughout this whole experience and all this drama, he couldn't care what happened himself or the events of the coming days. Losing his close friends were the only things concerning him at this moment.

"Hey calm down Asta, you cant have that tea in one gulp. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"aaaaah I'm fine, it's no biggy" he coughed

"Are you for real now, look at your face. It looks like you're gonna die." Harry pointed out.

It took a few more seconds, but it got to a point where Asta was starting to cough out blood.

"You donkey, now look what you did. You're going to get blood all over my store. Here take this."

"Wh-what is it?" said a struggling swordsman.

"It's a special tablet that I made. It's designed for instant relief for sore throats and fevers. Quickly take it." shoving it into the anti-magic user's mouth.

Seconds after swallowing the tablet, Asta could feel nothing but instant relief coming from his throat. His throat started to loosen up, the fire inside his neck was diminishing; he could finally breathe easily.

"There we go, better?" asked Harry

"Wow! Old man Harry that was... that was awesome. What was that?"

"Oh, just a healing tablet I managed to conjure up. What do you think?"

"What do I think? That was soooooo cool. That really did the stuff."

"Thank you, I do appreciate the kind words." The sudden storm had severed, and it was now time for the Old man and Asta, to finally get back to business. "Ok now that we're both settled down, why don't you tell me what's the matter."

To Harry's surprise, the young knight, unfortunately, tilted his head to his shoulders, unwilling to co-operate with his request. Still annoyed with his past actions, his new friend's persistence of expressing his concerns was the last thing he wanted. "Seriously you're going to be difficult with me. I may be old, but I'm not stupid. With my age, I've seen a lot of faces in my time; so I can tell when a friend is hurting right now. So please tell me, maybe if you tell me the situation, perhaps we can come up with an adequate solution."

It took a few moments, but Harry's words had finally come across and swayed the anti-magic user. Asta took a deep breath before finally fessing up and explaining the whole situation to the spacial magic-user. Harry was amused but more so shocked by the news he was hearing. The two offers, the confrontation between his fellow Black Bulls, the reaction towards his squadmates. Who knew Asta was even capable of such things. "Wow it sounds like you got yourself into a great pickle Asta," said Harry

"I know, and its all my fault" replied Asta "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, don't say that. You're not stupid, we all mistake dear Asta. Maybe Noelle will..."

"AND NOELLE" Asta interrupted "She hates me now. She probably never wants to see again after what I said." looking down guiltily.

"Now, now there's no need to jump to conclusions I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Were you not listening, Harry? I mentioned Noelle's siblings. I talked down on about here magic. She'll never forgive me no matter how much I beg. She probably wished I dropped dead by now" he mumbled.

"Well look at the bright side, at least you have magic knight offers from two of the most prestigious magic knight squads. Most people would kill to be in your position."

"I know, but at what cost Harry. Why should I be happy when I lose friends in the process" Asta argued.

Our young swordsman was starting to feel a whole lot agitated. Coming out of his shell and talking about the situation openly, you'd think he'd feel a lot better. But in contrast, talking about his feelings made it so much worse; constantly reminding himself about the actions he did and events that took place, even running through a brick wall seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Asta can I well... Can I ask you something?" attaining the anti-magic user's attention "Are you happy that you've received offers from the Golden Dawn and Silver Eagles."

"Ah yeah... Of-Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm so happy even."

"You don't seem very happy to me," replied Harry.

"Ahhh... Look I don't want to keep repeating myself, Harry. Can you just get straight to the point here."

The old man giggled before wrapping his arm around the young knight's shoulder "Asta, so I take it you're not happy because you think you lost your friends, correct?"

"This guy for real. Well yeah, isn't it obvious, and what do you mean think," Asta replied.

Harry smiled graciously as he began to deliver his second point "Asta friends... Friends come in all shapes and sizes. You get some that are too big, you get some that are too small, you get the ones that annoy you, take advantage of you and of course, the ones that love you so dearly. It sounds like to me, your squad members cherished you dearly," sparking a guilty look on the anti-magic user "hence the reaction that they opposed and well... beating you up in the process. Asta, perhaps you did go a bit overboard with your comments, and that's partly the reason why you feel you are upset. But have ever considered your squadmates may think the same thing?"

"Young man I've seen it all, friends fight all the time. No matter how close you are, or how long you've known them for; there will always be a time where the two parties will clash. That's just the way things are, and we have to accept that. Trust me, I believe your friends are even more upset seeing you out the door than you could ever imagine. Have you never thought about that? Like I said friends will fight all the time, they'll be times where they say or do of things which they don't mean. If you were in trouble right now, the Black Bulls will be the first ones to your rescue. You know why... because they are your friends and friends always have your back no matter how bleak the situation is."

Asta heard the message loud and clear. Hearing Harry's amazing speech gave the young swordsman a bit more hope than before. Feeling nothing but despair and remorse, Asta could finally see a bit light at the end of the tunnel. However, despite this sudden endurance, there was still a feeling of unsettlement going through his head.

"What, so you're saying they'll forgive me just like that. They'll forget what happened, and will all live happily ever after?"

"Exactly, well not as quickly as you are amplifying," said Harry "It might take longer for some wounds to heal, particularly for lady Noelle. But rest assured if you do put the effort in, showing empathy and acknowledging your squadmates feelings, mark my words they will forgive you and better yet be happy for you joining a new squad."

"Yeah... sure they will," said Asta convincingly.

What was steady progress, was starting to turn in to regress. The old man's words were unable to take away the sorrowful look on the anti-magic user as he began to look down helplessly.

"Hmmm, Asta it seems that I'm still unable to get through with you. So how about I tell you a story," said Harry

"Huh?" bewildered look on Asta's face "Hey you still haven't told me how and when you had magic. Noelle couldn't sense any mana from you back then."

"Oh its nothing special," replied Harry "I just needed to conceal my magic from those thieves as all. I could've just left it like that, but I didn't want to take any risks, hence calling two magic knights to protect me. I could've just teleported to my home, but it puts a real strain on my mana. But anyway back to the story," placing his finger on Asta's lips "You know when I was young, around my 20s, I actually attempted to get myself into the magic knights believe it or not."

"WHAT!? YOU WERE NEARLY A MAGIC KNIGHT OLD TIMER" shouted Asta.

"Yes, crazy isn't it, but anyway back to the story. So everything was going extremely well, I worked hard, hounded my magic skill and it was time to take the exams."

"What happened? Did you get in?" said swordsman on the edge of his seat.

"Oh, I got rejected," killing the young knight's mood "They rejected me 3 times I think. If my memory serves me right, they probably rejected even more times, before I finally gave up" explained Harry.

"Seriously yo-you gave up on your dream? What happened after that" asked the young swordsman.

"Well, it wasn't my dream sorta say, I just needed a bit money around the house in all honesty. But in the meantime, I found that I was actually talented when it comes to crafting and making magical items. I would sell these items in my country back home within the town centre, and I used to make a killing at times. I did it for a couple of years, and you know, I couldn't be any happier. I'm even glad I never got to offers from the magic knights."

"Whys that? Oh because you were making a lot of money."

Suddenly Harry began to show a big smile on his face, eyes were beginning to water, as distant memories began to appear "I never would've met my wife," smiling graciously "Funny story, she was actually a rival stall owner selling products similar mine, on the opposite side of the road. Understandably she got really vexed when Is started stealing her customers," he giggled "But we respected each other's craft and eventually joined businesses selling our items. We spent a lot of time together, we enjoyed each others company and it wasn't so long until I asked her to marry me. I was so happy at that moment."

"Wow, your wife sounds awesome. What was she like" said the anti-magic user.

"Oh, she was everything. She was definitely what you kids call the complete package. She was smart, funny, beautiful, elegant in she presents herself; she was my whole world" he replied.

"Is there a chance I could see her, Id love to meet your wife."

Harry's smile began to deteriorate as the conversation went on. Struggling to hold back his tears, the old man tried his utmost to keep a straight face "Oh there's a problem with that," said Harry, "she ah... she's dead."

...

The depressed look on his face said it all, as Asta's enthusiasm and eagerness turned in to nothing but sadness and sorrow "Oh... I'm-Im sorry to hear that. Wha-what happened to here?"

"Well... this was before she and I even met. But the bottom line is that she always had heart problems ever since she was a child. Healing mages couldn't find a cure, and it was all downhill since. I never felt the same happiness ever again," he sulked.

...

"My point is Asta, you should always do the things that you love, with the people you love. Your happiness is the most important thing, and you shouldn't allow other people to dictate your actions." rubbing the anti-magic users head "Sure your squadmates are angry with you, but that doesn't mean that they don't want to be affiliated with you. Sounds like to me they cherish you as much as you do to them. Maintain those bonds Asta, and never let them go... because you don't know how long they will last." Within an instant, the damp has burst, and Harry broke down into tears. It took a few minutes to regain his composure, but talking about his wife and reflecting on the past was more stressful than anticipated. "You know I didn't tell you the last thing. Before my wife passed away, we actually got into a bit of an argument... and that was the last time saw her breathing," he cried "I never got to tell her how sorry I was... and that she was right and that I was wrong. I was so stupid. Just think how your squadmates would feel, knowing their last experience with you was a big argument and kicking you out the door; they'd be mortified."

Asta was paying close attention as he began to look at things from a whole different angle.

"Perhaps I'm getting a bit off-topic," said Harry whipping his tears "But you understand what I'm trying to say. I'm not saying you need to decline your offers and go back to the Black Bulls. But most certainly you can't let petty fights or arguments be the reason why you cut off people who are close to you... Don't make the same mistake I did. I'm sure that they're really proud of you and only want what's best for you; the last thing they need is for them to never see you again."

Like a bullet, the young swordsman was struck by the old man's words as he held his head in his hands, and began tearing up in the process. Asta was never the one to get too emotional, but listening to Harry made it so. He started pounding his knees, contemplating and regretting every decision he made so far. Asta only had one thing in his mind and that was to put things right between him and his fellow squad mates. "Thanks, Harry, I know what I need to do."


	23. Chapter 23: Forgive

After discharging from Harrys shop first thing in the morning, Asta had made it his main priority to obtain closure between him and his former teammates. The old man sparked new life into the swordsman as he stepped foot outside the Black Market, on his way to the hideout.

"Oh Harry..." said Asta looking back "Thanks again, you've been really helpful."

"Not a problem, it's the least I can do. Heres your way to the Black Bulls" opening up a spacial magic portal. "Asta, did you remember to bring it?"

"Of course I didn't forget," pulling out a small wooden case "I'm gonna need this if I have any chance with them... Truth is I'm not expecting much, I just want them to know I still care about them."

"I'm sure they will see eye to eye Asta," said Harry "Now off you go before it gets dark"

"Right" The young knight waved graciously before hopping through the portal and landing right outside Black Bull's headquarters. He was incredibly nervous... shacking even. He had been running away from his squadmates for so long, but it was now time to face them head-on. He took a deep breath.

*Knock* *Knock*

...

*Knock* *Knock*

"Dam, it no answer... maybe I should come back later..." door opens.

The young knight froze as the sudden appearance of a former Black Bull member left him immobilised. What came out was a figure with long pink hair, witches hat and cleavage around her body. It was non-other than the gorgeous Vanessa at the front lines.

"Asta? Wh-what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to be here." The Anti-Magic user was left stuttering in his tracks, unable to engage nor get a clear word out. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue. Did you come here to gloat about your new squad? Heck, you probably already made a ton of new friends... well if you came here to show off you can forget it!" slamming the door on to his face.

"N-no that's not it Vanessa, truth is I... PLEASE OPEN VANESSA I JUST WANA TALK" repeated banging on the door.

Took a while, but persistence was paying off as the thread mage gave in and opened the door once again.

"Please just listen to me Vanessa," he cried

"You know what... I don't want to hear it," Vanessa interrupted "You got nothing to say to me or any of the other members of the Black Bulls. What you did was really shady, so just leave Asta" slowly closing the door.

"NO WAIT!" shouted Asta launching his foot between the door "Ouch... No wait please, listen I won't be too long I promise. I just wanna talk. I feel really bad for what I did before ok...an-and I want to make it up to you," Innocent look on his face "I won't be too long I promise, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

As much she wanted to wrap him up in thread and toss him to the outskirts of the kingdom, seeing Asta was always a joyous moment. The young knight's personality was infectious, loud demeanour and cheerful attitude; Vanessa always has a smile on her face every time she meets him.

"Ok fine... make it quick, I don't want you staying for too lon.."

"THANKS!" yelled Asta as he zoomed past the thread mage and galloped into the main room of the hideout.

The Anti-Magic user was striving forward with tons of enthusiasm, but that had quickly diminished after realising no one was there.

"Sorry about that Asta, I should've told you, but no ones actually here right now."

"Seriously? No ones here" he said.

"Yeah sorry... I think it's just me and Noelle at the hideout today. Yami assigned the rest of the guys on missions, so I don't know when they'll come back."

"Oh ah... Noelle's here," guilty look on his face.

Sensing Asta's change in mood, the thread mage rested both her hands on the young knight's shoulders. She had empathy for the swordsman, she understood that this was a very emotionally draining task for him. Likewise, she made it her mission to make him every bit comfortable, even if it was for a short time. "Come on Asta make it quick, if you need me to pass on a message, just say the word."

Thankful just slightly shocked, Asta was not expecting such a warm reception from Vanessa. "Oh thanks, Vanessa that means a lot honestly, but the thing is I need everyone to be here, they all have to see this."

"What is it everyone needs to see?" she wondered.

Within a flash, Asta pulled out a small wooden case. He opened the case and out came an array of objects bursting out from the small box. The items hovered in the air for a few seconds before landing safely on to a base mat.

"Wh-what is this Asta?!" Vanessa gasped.

"Their gifts... Their gifts for everyone at the Black Bulls" said the Asta smiling graciously.

The thread mage was bewildered, seeing the short knight come out and bring gifts wasn't even the last thing she expected. It had occurred that Asta might come out with a stunt, however, the current affairs were unanticipated. "Se-seriously you got al this for us?"

"Yeah, of course! I know I messed up big time... and this probably doesn't make up for what I did before by all means. But I just want to say, I'm really sorry... Hang on."

The Anti-Magic user crouched down as set his sites on retrieving Vanessa's gift. "Here you go, I know you've been eyeing this, every time I go to the Black market with you, I hope you like it." picking up and passing the thread mage a small tub.

It few seconds to analyse what was in her hand but it soon hit her.

"Oh Asta... honey you shouldn't have," wrapping her arm around the swordsman's shoulders "This was the moisturiser cream, I've been saving up for months. I was actually on my way to pick it up myself. How did you pull this off," she asked.

"Haaaa! You like it? Cool hah, let's just say I know a guy," he replied.

As it turns out Asta's newly found friend Harry had many connections within the Black market, so many he was able to get all the gifts at extremely cheap and affordable prices. The small box Asta had used to hold all the items was an object Harry had constructed; it gave the user the ability to carry an array of items in such a tiny container.

"Asta I do-I don't know what to say. The way things turned out, I thought that was the end of our relationship. But here you are now." The pair locked eyes before the thread mage opened the tub of moisturiser and gently applied it on around her face, to Asta's surprise the cream was doing much more than he bargained for. Believing it was just something petty girls wanted, it started to erase all the spots and added a gentle glow on her face. Skin looked healthier and much smoother, it was the exact results, Vanessa was crying out for.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Wow, Vanessa you look beautiful," causing the thread mage to blush.

"Oh, why thank you, Asta"

"You're welcome... ah, I know this won't make u..."

"Its ok Asta, I forgive you," placing her index finger on to the short knight's lips "regardless if you brought me the cream or not, I'm not one to hold a grudge. I was always gonna forgive you, you're a good friend and what happened on that day won't change that."

The pair locked eyes again but their fond interaction was cut short after loud knocks started coming from the door. Vanessa sensed familiar mana in the air and it was none other than the rest of her fellow Black Bull members.

"Crap, are they already here?" gasped Vanessa.

The door opened and in came the few Black Bull members, Luck, Finral, Magna and Zora all coming back from their respected missions.

Unsurprisingly whole room stood shell shocked, the site of the anti-magic user left Finral and Zora frozen in their tracks, whilst Magna and Luck were ready for a combo spell. Asta felt helpless however, he reassured himself that this was the way to go. This was exactly what he wanted to do, he'd been running away from his former teammates for so long but now it's his turn to chase them.

"What are you doing here Asta?" growled Finral.

"Vanessa don't tell me you let this two-timing jerk into our hideout," said Zora looking unimpressed.

Luck and Magna ignored the interaction and quickly launched a combo spell straight at the Anti-Magic user.

Asta predicting the outburst pulled out the way, and swiftly dodged the pairs venomous attack, causing them to charge straight through and create a massive whole inside the Black Bulls hideout.

"Oops that's another hole in the wall, Yamis gonna be pissed off now Magna," laughed Luck.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" said Manga punching the lightning mage "YOUR TIMING WAS SO OFF!"

The reckless mages continued to Bickle and argue before Vanessa had tied them up using her thread magic.

"You idiots, I'm gonna make sure Yami knows who put this hole in the wall," yelled Vanessa.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna make sure I tell the Captain that you let outsiders into our hideout, shameless witch" replied Magna.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Finral who had seen enough speedily teleported himself right in the middle of the two ruffled mages. Sensing malicious intend coming from the two he knew he had to quickly weather the storm. "Now, now let's not do anything that will regret you two. Let us talk this one out ok," he ordered.

The spacial magic-user plea was short-lived as he was tossed in his tracks and electrocuted by Lucks lighting magic. "Uh oh did I go too far?" he wondered

Zora who sighed in annoyance quickly turned his attention to the swordsman. Glaring with disgust, he pulled out his hand readying himself for a magic attack. "Alright short stuff, you gonna tell me why you're here, or I'm I gonna have to beat it out you. I mean the best case scenario you can leave, I don't want to see a punk like you."

Harsh words but Asta could understand where the trap mage was coming from. The reality was always there, his actions had breached the limits of all his squadmates including Zora he knew he had to win, just him but everyone. "Look, Zora I-I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what did you come here for," he shouted.

"I came here to talk," Asta despatched from the confrontation and quietly headed over to the array of gifts he brought for his former squadmates. During all the commotion Zora wasn't even aware of all the objects. What were they he wondered?

"Here, th-this is for you," said Asta as picked up and held Zora gift facing him.

What was in front of the taller knight was a small package that was carefully ceiled and wrapped up. Despite having a drop of curiosity, he was immensely unimpressed with the swordsman intentions.

"Come on, are you gonna take or what?" Asta asked.

"What? You think you can just walk in here and come spoil us with presents, thinking will forgive you after what you. Fat chance... As far as I'm concerned you're trash and this thing you're giving me is also trash."

Vanessa, who had empathy with her former squadmate couldn't bear to listen to the conversation any longer. She understood this was a very painful encounter for him, and yes it was unforgivable of what he did. However, this was a really gutsy move on his behalf, and she appreciated the effort massively. "Just hold on there Zora..."

"No Vanessa," interpreted Asta "He's right... he's right. Truth is I don't even expect you guys to forgive me, in fact, this was the exact reaction I was expecting. I didn't think id make it this far in all honesty, I was surprised you let me in Vanessa," looking very fondly at thread mage "I know what I did was wrong and I know these gifts cant do anything to change that, but I just want you to know that I... I'm really sorry."

Nearly on the verge of tears, Asta could sense from judging Zora's key, he got the message loud and clear. Even if it was just a tiny drop, he knew he had won him over. "Here let me show you what I got." Encouraged, the Anti-Magic user quickly unwrapped the gift and carefully handed it over to the trap-magic user with grace."I didn't know what you wanted, so I just you something you needed."

What was before Zora made his eyes widen, it was a small picture frame crafted in wood with corners plated in pure gold. "I noticed before I left, your picture frame of your father was a little banged up, so I got you a new one. That pictures really important to you, so I thought a better frame was essential... oh and eh, it looks expensive, but worry about it... but let's just say I know a guy," said Asta scratching the back of his head.

Zora remained tight-lipped, he refused to express any emotion nor look at the Anti-magic in the eye... that was until something had clicked. Glancing at the brand new picture frame an image of his farther had popped up inside his head. Understanding his old man's ethos and values, he knew he'd be dishonouring him. He was a kind man, he would look for his teammates regardless of the ethnicity or class. He would never hold a grouch, he always forgives and forgets no matter what the case. Zara would always look at the bright side of everything and Zora remembered that.

"Fine... just this once," snatching his new picture frame "Ill take your stupid gift... But I'm only taking it because I need a new one, you got that, I still haven't got over what you did." he hissed

"I wouldn't have it any other way Zora, thank you so much," said Asta as he graciously smiled.

Before he knew it the young knight was suddenly bombarded and jumped on to by Luck, who was eager to find out what his present holds. "OOOOOH ASTA! If I forgive you, can I get my present?" he yelled.

"Oh eh, yeah sure Luck. See that small box over there it's yours."

Within a flash, the lightening user jumped up and found himself holding his gift brought by his former teammate.

Magna who was also very curious about he got, his attention was just simply drawn by what his crazy battle of a friend had attained. "Hey Asta what did you get Luck?" he asked.

"Oh, it's basically..." before the new member of the Golden Dawn could finish his sentence, he spun swiftly as he reflected a devastating lightning attack on to the wall, the impact was so big it caused an even bigger whole than the last.

Magna fuming with the retaliation he threw himself forward as he gripped the lightening mage by the collar and slammed him into the ground. "YOU STUPID DUMB ARSE, WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL US!?"

"Haha, that didn't even hurt," replied Luck

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Magna as he tightened his grip.

"Umm, Magna probably best not the best time to be picking a fight with Luck right now."

"Whys that?" questioned the fire mage.

"Oh, because it looks like Luck already took the pills I got him. I don't really have a name for them but think of them as battle pills. They can increase one's strength, stamina, endurance and most importantly magic ability. They'll be really helpful for when you go on missions. They last for 6 hrs at a time, so use them wisely." Asta explained

"Hey, Magna look there's one for you too," said Luck

The fire mage snatched the case with no sensitisation, swallowing the pill and within moments finding himself with enhanced energy and strength. A body fueled with strength, flames reaching its peak, Magna never felt more powerful than ever before "Wow Asta this is quite the stuff, alright Luck lets have it. You and me, one on one."

"YEAAAAAAAH! LET'S GO!" replied the excited lightning mage.

The two hot-headed mages distanced themselves holding a battle stance. Raising their fists and focusing all their energy into a single point. Magna and Luck would always argue with each other, not just with themselves but with other members of their squad. In the end, confrontations would always have the same outcome, and the scene with Asta was no different. The two mages launched themselves forward for direct impact, before turning their heads towards their old squad member "Thanks Asta, I forgive you," said Luck and Magna singly.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ANOTHER WHOLE IN THE WALL!" Vanessa shouted.

Before the two battle mages could touch fists, they had found themselves being caught in a spatial magic portal, resulting into them being teleported in the outskirts of the hideout.

Everyone was shocked but more so relieved, they couldn't afford to add any more damage to the hideout. What just happened they wondered?

"No way there making another hole on my watch" As it turned out, it was non-other than Finral who had woken up from his slumber and quickly teleported the two chaotic mages far away from the hideout. Despite being burnt to a crisp and barely able to walk he was curious what the commotion was all about. "Gifts?!" he heard.

"Nice one Finral, without you the whole house would've come down!" yelled the Anti-magic user.

"Oh its-its no big deal, I wasn't gonna let Yami see the mess that we made... So ah..." looking at the swordsman so fondly.

"So Asta what did you get me?" asking so eagerly

"Oh, I got you this perfume Finral. Its got a nice scent to it, maybe the girls will like it" replied Asta as he rested the gift on Finral's hands.

The spatial magic-user grabbed his present with a huge smile on his face. Happy with his gift, but more so importantly having the chance to interact with his life long friend. "Thanks Asta, I really do appreciate it. I'll cherish this and I'll tell you if it works as well," he laughed.

"Happy to hear it Finral and sorry for what I did."

This was a very pleasing moment for the spatial magic-user, flashbacks of recent memories were swirling through his head. The missions, the silly date knights that they had, all of which were very sincere and left Finral overwhelmed with joy.

"No its fine, truth is I'm actually happy you came back. I was also gonna write to you while you were at the Golden Dawn believe it or not."

"Oh really!" replied a blushing swordsman.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you to keep it private because I didn't know how the rest of the Black Bulls would react. But since everyone's warming up to you, nows the perfect time. We may not be related by blood, youll always be like a brother to me"

The two mages locked eyes before coming close and giving each other tight hug. Finral did say Asta was like a younger brother to him, he already had problems with one, and to have it with another was unthinkable.

"Thanks guys, you all are the best. I promise I won't do anything stupid again... I'm so sorry for what I did," cried Asta.

"You don't need to say anything else Asta, I forgive you," said Finral as he continued to wrap his arms around the Anti-magic user.

Vanessa looked on fondly, thrilled with the way things had turned out. The concerns she had left were all the damages done to the hideout, but before that.

"Wow Asta you went all out, didn't you? I'm sure everyone's gonna love the gifts that you sent them," picking up a small box that caught her eye "Hmmm wonder whose this for," she asked herself.

"NO DONT TOUCH THAT!" shouted Asta as he snatched the small box away from the thread-magic user. "Sorry Vanessa, I don't want anything happening to this one." the young swordsman opened the case slightly to check for any damages that might have occurred. "Few... everything's fine" he assured himself.

"Oh, is it a special gift," asked Vanessa with a surprised look on her face "Whose it for?"

"It's for..."

Before the response could finish, his focus was quickly drawn by a female mage walking down the stairs. She had long silver hair and ponytails on each end, it was non-other than the only royalty member from house Silva. The pair locked eyes, Asta was happy. Finally, a chance to make things right he told himself.

However, for her it was a much different story; the mear sight of Asta brought back terrible memories as she turned around and charged up the stairs where she came from.

"NOELLE WAIT!"


	24. Chapter 24: Fly away

Coming back to his former hideout, Asta was making great progress when it came to making up with his former squadmates. He brought gifts for all the members of the Black Bulls and everything going so well... that was until.

"Noelle wait. Can you just wait for a sec? Where are you going? Look can we just talk?" Asta persisted to make headway, as he closely followed the water mage. "Noelle, are you just gonna give me the cold shoulder while I'm here? Don't you want to listen to what I have to say?" The swordsman was starting to get aggravated, he was asking a lot of questions but the royal silva continued to ignore him. Asta had empathy for Noelle, he rude, insensitive and frankly crossed the line with his comments. Why would she take the time of day to talk to him, after what he did?

The water mage was gradually approaching her room, which struck alarm bells for the Anti-Magic user. Asta knew his next course of action was important, he had to obtain Noelle's attention.

"Noelle please just wait for one moment. Noelle stop" said the swordsman as he lunched forward and grabbed the wrist of the water mage.

It was only a split second, but Noelle pulled away from Asta's grip and venomously slapped him across the face.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME UNDERSTAND!" heavy breathing "Don't you dare... DONT EVER TOUCH ME, EVER AGAIN ASTA!"

"Noelle I'm really sorry, please just listen to me"

"NO! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT. I already heard that crap you've been giving to the rest of the guys, they've might have forgiven you... BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

It was a sower pill to take but Asta knew she meant it. He dug himself and was wondering how he could get out of it.

"I know... I don't expect you to forgive me..."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Noelle as she cut off the swordsman "You started that exact same sentence with everyone, you think I want to hear that same crap coming from you?!"

"You got some nerve coming back here. You're lucky I don't consider this as assault. If you lay even a finger on me, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Asta was left speechless.

"Why arent you speaking? Has this failure finally you in your place, HAS THIS FAILURE FINALLY STARTED LISTENING TO HER SQUADMATES HAH! ANSWER ME ARSEHOLE!"

"You're not a failure Noelle," whispered Asta

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled the water mage.

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE!" Asta shouted as he gripped both shoulders of the Royal Silva.

"Hey what do yo-what you think you're doing?! Let go off me Asta," Noelle struggled.

The Anti-Magic user's eyes were locked as he began gazing upon the water mage, before wrapping his arms around her in a tight told.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Noelle. You're not a failure... you're anything but a that. It was wrong for me to do what I did, and I can't express how sorry I am. Truth is I think you're incredible... you're smart, funny, you're so talented and well... I think you're beautiful," causing the water mage to blush "I should've told you everything from the start. I should've come clean about the meeting I had, I should've been more honest with the Black Bulls, I've should've been more honest with you Noelle," tightening his told. "I understand you don't want to talk to me, I get it... But please Noelle, you're the one person I don't want to fall out with..."

It was a brief moment but Royal Silva knew the honesty of his words. Asta spoke with such sincerity and openness; she understood he felt horrible for his actions and was trying everything in his power to make things right.

For the time spent in the Black Bulls, Noelle developed a caring nature not just towards her squadmates, but for the entirety of the clover kingdom. Her outlook on the world had changed, she was no longer that spoilt mage looking down upon everyone. She grew as a person both in magic ability and character. Asta was a pivotal part of her growth, but her mind was already made up.

"Asta let go of me!"

"No not until you forgive me" Asta replied

"I SAID LET GO OF ME NOW!" she shouted

The Ant-magic user continued to ignore the mages plea, as he proceeded to hold on to her tightly. The water mage was left struggling, as she was left frantically pushing and shoving in her attempts to break free. After a few seconds, her efforts eventually paid off as the two suddenly clashed heads, thus breaking the tight hold and causing both individuals to fall on to the floor.

It was a sudden shock, but Asta was used to it. I small bump on the head didn't phase him. Unfortunately, less could be said for Noelle, her delicate forehead was dented as a small bruise started to appear.

Vexed after taking note, the water mage turned her attention, as she launched a deadly water ball right into the face of the swordsman; soaking him in his tracks.

"YOU BASTARD! WHEN I TELL YOU TO GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Noelle shouted "Don't you get it? I'll never forgive you, Asta. Not in a million years. What you did was rude, disrespectful and you crossed the line that day. You already have shown your true colours, you think I want to be associated with someone like that?! Clearly, I'm not important to you."

"That's not true Noelle," said Asta as he reached out.

"Take one more step, and I'm calling the magic knights" she warned.

This was a testing period for the Royal Silva, she knew Asta meant well, but the timing, couldn't be of been any worse. Coming back after what he did, her judgement was clouded by anger and hate, the water mage was just simply unable to engage in a conversation with him.

"Just get out of here? I don't want to see you ever again. Don't visit me, don't talk to me, heck don't even look at me. I'm done with your crap and for the record..." gripping the swordsman by the collar. "I am not my family's failure... BUT YOU... YOU'RE A MAGICLESS FREAK, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE UNDERSTAND. WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS AGAIN, I HATE YOU ASTA."

Noelle released her tight grip before rushing back into her room and violently slamming the door. Asta didn't need any more hints, the sudden scene left him speechless. In his eyes, the water mage was too far from being swayed. Tears started to emerge as he began to wallow in self-pity, the swordsman wished he could take everything back and start all over again.

He rolled up his sleeves before pulling out the small gift of which he brought for Noelle. Fortunately, the prize was still intact, he closed the box and left it in front of her door step.

He knew continuing his actions would only make things worse, so instead, he took a deep breath before remembering all the good memories he had with her. A carousel of flashbacks started to flood the mind of the Anti-Magic user, joyous memories of him and the Black Bulls specifically with Noelle. He still remembers the first time they met. He looked back at each time with such fondness and was happy to have experienced every second of it.

As stubborn as he is, he wasn't gonna let this be the final straw. Time heals all wounds he told himself, and he was banking on that to do the same; he prayed next time he saw her things would turn out a lot different.

"I know you're sick of me saying this Noelle, but I'm really sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

He said one last goodbye to water mage before making his way down the stairs and greeting the rest of his former squadmates. Asta proceeded to make one last farewell as he sincerely apologised to the rest of his former squadmates and reminded them how much they meant to him. He may not be a Black Bull by name, but he is always a Black Bull by heart. "I'll see you guys soon"

"Bye Asta" replied the Black Bulls.

On the verge of making his way out the premises, his leg was pulled back by a piece of thread. Taking note of the sudden disturbance he found it was non-other Vanessa who had him locked.

"Asta so how are things with you and Noelle? Everything ok?" she wondered.

Disappointed by the outcome he decided to play along "Oh yeah! Everythings great now between me and Noelle, it's like nothing ever happened," he replied.

"Oh really, that's brilliant. Did Noelle like her gift?"

"I hope so... ah-ah I mean she hasn't opened it. No, I ah, I mean she likes it, she likes it."

"That's good to hear, I'm glad everything worked out," resting her hands around the shoulders of the Anti-Magic user "I know you were a bit rocky with everyone recently, but I just want you to remember you're our friend and you're always welcome here... never forget that" tapping his noise.

"Thanks, Vanessa I won't" embracing the thread magic-user.

Following the heartwarming reunion, Asta transformed into his Anti-Magic form and flew as he set his sites on the Golden Dawn. He was ready to start his new journey, but there was one more thing he needed to do.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" said Asta as he switched course.

It took a couple of minutes but the swordsman soon found himself approaching the Silva eagles. Given what's already it was only for him to explain himself and his decision to the silva eagles captain Nozel. Despite not having a proper invite it, it was fortunate for him to see the captain standing on the balcony of his luxurious mansion.

"EXCUSE ME CAPTAIN NOZEL! CAN WE TALK?"

The mercury mage turned swiftly as he was taken completely off guard "Asta... Wha-what is the meaning of this? Why have you come here, so suddenly." Nearly spilling his tea in the process.

"Oh ah, so-sorry Nozel. I just came here to talk about you know..."

Nozels eyes widened with pleasure as he knew exactly where this was going... little did he know what was coming next.

"Oh, why yes of course... I see you have finally come to your senses. I have already made arrangements for your new uniform. You will begin your journey as a Silva eagle in the coming days and..."

"No Nozel that's not it," said Asta as interrupted the prestigious Captain "I haven't come here to join the Silva eagles."

"What? Th-then what have you come here for?" shocking the mercury magic-user.

Asta came floating by, not knowing what to expect, and that was exactly how it planned out. After everything that had happened, it was only right of him to explain his decision and the events that had followed. He explained the situation as best as he could, but the look of disgust couldn't be wiped off the face of the Silva Eagles captain. "So that's my decision anyway, Nozel. It's nothing personal, I liked the fact when you invited me over, but this is what I have chosen. Believe me, it was a really difficult decision, and it made it even worse when the Black Bulls got involved... I hope you understand Sir Nozel."

The disgusted look turned in to a hard shoulder, as the Captain turned his back facing the An-ti Magic-user. "I see... well then I have no business with you Asta. This conversation is over. I wish you all the best with your new squad," he said as he rushed back into his palace closing the door front.

This feeling felt all too similar for our young swordsman, had it become a theme of house Silva's slamming the door on him he wondered. He understood Nozels frustration, however, it was nothing he could afford to worry about, Asta only had one thing on his mind, and that was to move forward. He shifted his wings as he set his sights on the Golden Dawns hideout, he was ecstatic he couldn't wait for the new adventures that were on the rise... Asta of Golden Dawn.

Hours after Asta had left the Black Bulls hideout, Noelle had stayed cooped up in her room during that time. Lying on her bed, silently gazing on the ceiling of her room, she couldn't believe how things had planned out. She was happy she expressed herself in the way she saw fit, glad she got her point across to the person who shamed her on the day. However, that couldn't whip away that hurtful feeling that had been spiralling inside her, was her reaction justified she asked herself. "Dam it, why do I feel so weird? That idiot deserved what he got, he's not getting any sympathy from me at all... DAM IT!" slamming her fist on the desk, "But why do I feel so bad, I don't regret what I did right?" It had become clear to the water mage, she could lye down on her bed contemplating what had just happened. For her to shake off these feelings, she knew she had to do something productive. She jumped off her bed, combed her hair and stepped outside her room. Suddenly her eyes were engrossed to the floor, as she found herself stepping on to a small case wrapped up with her name on it. Noelle's curiosity got the best of her, as she quickly snatched at the case holding it ever so tightly. She looked at both sides of the corridor to ensure no one was looking, as she gently lifts the cover.

"Wha?! This is?!"


	25. Chapter 25: Settling In

The last couple of days had been an emotional rollercoaster for our young knight. Heart-wrenching events that were both unnecessary and traumatising. But in the end, a decision was made, and Asta found himself living with the Golden Dawn. He had filled in the paperwork, passed it on to authorities and before he knew it, he was a full-fledged member of the Golden Dawn. Asta was astatic, more so than ever; to begin his new journey with a prestigious squad, accompanied by his best friend, things couldn't get any better.

*Yarning* *Yarning*

"Woah what time is it."

Asta had just woken up for his relaxing slumber, he was a fresh as a daisy; ready to get the day started. The young knight jumped out of his bed, pulled away from his pyjamas and lined up facing his new Golden Dawn uniform.

The Anti-magic user glared at his uniform with such fondness, releasing the extent of power it holds. From being a poor orphan with no magic to becoming an important member of the Golden Dawn, he was another step closer to achieving his dream of becoming the wizard king; Asta couldn't be any prouder.

*growling*

"Oh guess, I'm hungry," sliding into his new uniform. The swordsman was enjoying himself at this moment, the uniform fitted perfectly and it even had a cape, of which he began swinging it around. However, the swinging had to wait as his persistent growling became louder and louder.

"I wonder what Charmys made today? Oh ah... that's right she's not here no more," said Asta as he was still adjusting to his surroundings. This was another reality check for the young swordsman, leaving the Black Bulls even meant leaving the yummy meals made by his former squadmate. He knew he had to adjust to his new surrounding, and needed to do it fast; the last thing he wanted was to dwell on his decision.

Upon exiting his room, Asta realised the entirety of the Golden Dawns corridor was empty. Not a single member insight, were they all on missions he wondered.

While gazing around the corridor, the swordsman noticed one of the servants on duty. "Oh ex-excuse me," relieved as he approached the servant "Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother, but my names Asta, I'm new here. Do you by any chance, know where everyone is, seems like a ghost town in here?"

"Oh yes, you must be a new recruit. The time is exactly 9:45 am," looking back on his watch "Seems as though the squad is currently having breakfast in the main hall, so they should be finished very soon."

"Oh perfect," responded Asta "I just woke up, so I'm kinda starving. You know where the main dinner is, I'm still getting used to this place."

"Oh well, yes, of course, it will be on the second floor, on your right, you can't miss it, however..." worried look on his face "breakfast time for all squad members finishes's at 10:00 am. If you don't hurry, you may miss it."

Asta's eyes shrunk as he turned his back to the servant, before rushing to the main dining hall in a flash. He ran as fast as he could, galloping forward and nearly tripping over in the process. Fortunately, he made it with 10mintes to spare; sliding into the room, resting his hands on his knees, he was exhausted at this point.

Despite making it in time, that gratification was short-lived as found all the food sections were completely empty. Nothing but half-eaten bread, crums and cracked eggs left in the dinner. These were means that we're simply unable to satisfy the hungry knight.

"Oh great, my first day and I'm already late for breakfast. Shouldn't there be someone who wakes me up," he asked himself.

Asta continued to gaze around the room, scanning every inch of the diner. Within seconds he struck gold, a beautifully baked golden brown muffin, with chocolate chips on top. His eyes were shaped like stars and mouth started to water.

"You're mine," said Asta as he hurled himself towards the delightful treat.

This was the peaking point for the young knight, finally able to satisfy his hunger, fingers just inches away.

*swipe*

Asta crashed face-first into the table, coming out with nothing but a blunt nose and some bruces. But what was more painful was the fact that his beloved muffin was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, wh-where did you go. Wheres my muffin?!" he shouted.

"Oh hey Asta, what are you doing on the floor?"

The Anti-magic users head turned swiftly, as his eyes caught sight of a taller mage holding his precious muffin. Standing there was non-other than his new teammate and foster brother.

"YUNO! THAT'S MY MUFFIN, GIVE IT BACK!"

"Huh? Your muffin"smug look on his face

"YES MY MUFFIN, I SAW IT FIRST"

"Oh really, I didn't know." taking a quick bit.

"YUNO YOU JERK! THAT'S MY MUFFIN."

The shorter knight clenched his fists before hurling himself and wildly swinging his hands at the Wind user. Yuno stood composed as he used his height and long reach to hold back the head of the Anti-Magic user. "Relax dummy, you can get a new one."

"But there's no more left," cried Asta

The taller mage rolled eyes in annoyance before pulling the shorter knight by the ear and placing him on a table with his fellow squadmates.

"Ah, Yuno what was that for?"

"Shut up and eat" replied Yuno as he passed a small tray of muffins

Asta dived in with no hesitation, consuming everything in his path; he was a vacuum that was starting to clean up.

"Try to be a bit more civilised Asta, take your time"

"Oh sorry, Yuno," said Asta with his mouthful.

While he was busy stuffing his mouth, the young knight was completely oblivious to the two mages on the opposite side of the table. One was the steal mage Klaus, who was utterly distraught with Asta's tardiness and lack of manners. The other was Mimosa who was completely mesmerised to be on the same table as her lover.

"Asta your lack of manners, and tardiness is unacceptable. This is your first day and you are already making a very bad impression."

"Huh... did you say something four eyes."

Klaus clenched his fists in frustration "New uniform, but he's still the annoying and disrespectful loudmouth in this story"

"Oh Klaus was just wondering why you were late Asta," followed Mimosa.

"Oh yeah..." said the swordsman scratching the back of his head "I just woke up late as all, sorry it won't happen again" he assured.

"How is it that you woke up late? Yuno did I not send you to wake up our new member?" demanded Klaus.

"I knocked on the door, and he didn't wake up. Not my fault."

"Yuno, you're supposed to wake me up. Don't just knock on my door."

"Well if you don't wake up, that's your fault, not mine."

The two continued to bicker and argue before alarm bells had been raised. Getting everyone's attention, it was now time for the magic knights to set off on today's tasks and missions.

Asta dreading the sound of the bell began quickly binging away. Klaus and Mimosa dusted off any crumbs on their laps, and Yuno was all suited ready to get the day started.

"Let's get this day started Yuno," said Bell as she began hovering over the wind users shoulder. "After we complete today's tasks, we can go on that date you promised me."

"I don't recall anything."

"WHAT" shouted the wind sprit as she began pinching the cheeks of the wind user "Don't lie to me, you promised me a date" she cried.

The small sprit continued to pinch away before her attention was quickly diverted to a shorter mage with grey hair.

"Hey, what's this midget doing here."

"MIDGET! YOU'RE SMALLER THAN ME" shouted Asta.

"Listen, here short stuff, if you think your gonna get in the way of my relationship with Yuno, you got another thing coming."

"What are you talking about? Yuno is my squadmate. I'm a member of the Golden Dawn."

The wind sprite gasped in disbelief, "Wh-what?! You're a member of the Golden Dawn, since when?!"

Yuno who had seen enough, swiftly pulled back the wings of the wind sprite, as he began to console her.

"Listen, Bell, I tried telling you this, but you never listen. Asta is a fully-fledged member of the Golden Dawn, and whether you like it or not, your gonna have to get along with him, understand."

Bell pulled her tongue towards the swordsman, before shrugging her shoulders agreeing to obey her master's wishes.

"Ok fine, ill get along... Only because you asked me so nicely Yuno." Embracing the wind user.

Klaus who took note of the empty seats in the room felt quickly pressured, he didn't want to be late receiving his information for today's tasks. "Alright everyone, that's enough lollygagging for now. Let us quickly exit, this room. We must not be late in receiving days tasks."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary Klaus," said a familiar voice.

Klaus immediately turning head, found out that the voice came from non-other than the captain of the Golden Dawn, Vangance.

"Oh ah, Captain Vangance... sir." saluted the steal mage.

Yuno and Mimosa followed, as Asta quickly brushed off any food crumbs before saluting to his new Captain.

"I take it everyone had good slumber, correct?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, Sir!" the small group replied.

"Wonderful... I came here to deliver today's tasks for everyone. I wanted to personally hand them over since it's your first day Asta," taking note of the An-ti Magic-user "Anyway... Klaus, you'll be needed for an escort. Mimosa, you're on a dungeon mission and Asta and Yuno... You two will be on patrol, in the Capital."

Asta's eyes shrunk, as his jaw began to drop, "Captain Vangance are you serious, why do I have to do boring patrol, why can't I go on a dungeon mission with Mimosa?" The flower mages cheeks started bloom red, the thought of being alone with Asta inside a dungeon was very appealing.

"I'm sorry Asta, those are today's tasks. If I start giving you favours than everyone would want the same thing. If the kingdom wasn't in such a peaceful state, I might have given you something a bit more challenging."

The swordsman crossed his arms, compiling with his Captains demands "Alright then."

"Now, that we have that settled, I will be on my way, good luck on your missions everyone," said Vangance as he made way.

The group of knights followed as they proceeded to make way to begin their respective missions. Klaus led the pack looking focused and driven as ever, Yuno was repeatedly having his faced pulled by the wind sprite and Mimosa had her arm wrapped around Asta, who was completely oblivious, towards the flower mage.

"So, A-asta when we finished today's tasks if you're not busy, wou-would you like to do something with me later on," asked the royal Vermilion.

"Mimosa you're holding on to me, too tight" stated the An-ti magic-user.

"Oh ah, so-sorry Asta. I-I didn't know. Sorry about that," sincerely apologising through the embarrassment "So anyway I was just wondering..."

"Hey Yuno, I bet I can beat you to the entrance," said Asta as he interrupted the flower mage.

"What and have you pull a muscle. I ain't carrying you back to the hideout."

"What! Come on, raceme now. I stretched so that won't happen."

"What is a stretch, is that you think you can beat me," said Yuno as he looked down upon the swordsman.

The Anti-Magic user's blood started to boil; he refused to be intimidated by the wind user.

"Oh yeah, if that's how it is, then prove it," Asta challenged Yuno as he pushed his chest and began sprinting towards the entrance of the Golden Dawn. "Guess you're behind me this time Yuno."

The wind sprite looked on with disgust "What an absolute weirdo, already he's exerting his energy and making so much noise. Let's get this over and done with Yuno...Yuno?" Before Bell knew it, Yuno was no longer by her side, she than looked forward and found him trailing right behind the persistent swordsman.

"Yuno wait! I don't just go without me" cried the spirit as she began chasing down the two knights.

Klaus shacked his head as a troubled look on his face started to form, "This is isn't the start of things to come," he asked himself.

Mimosa, on the other hand, was immensely frustrated; another opportunity to linger with her beloved waisted.

"That stupid idiot, whys he so dense and oblivious to me all the time?"

...

Back with the two knights, it turned out Yuno was simply too quick for Asta, making too much headway between them, thus passing the finish line first. "Alright, I win Asta."

"No fair, you used your magic! That's cheating." exhausted and gasping for breath.

"You never said I couldn't use my magic in this race," pulling out his broom "Come on lets head to the capital."

"HEY WAIT!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh, there you are Bell. What took you so long," asked Yuno.

"You and that shrimp took off without me. What do you think happened?"

"Oh, we did?" looking back at his new squadmate "Well, it's your fault for being too slow."

"WHAT! AH! WHATEVER! CAN JUST GO NOW!" she hissed.

After a couple of back and forth comments, the group finally decided to make their way to the capital. Yuno flew on his broom, with Bell by his side and Asta used his Anti-magic to make way. The two made it there in quick succession, leaving plenty of time to spare, landing swiftly inside the capital.

The residents felt more protected when the knights showed up, gazing fondly knowing their safety in the clover kingdom is secured.

"I can get used to this," said Asta soaking in all the loving atmosphere.

"Shut up and get into position," replied Yuno.

The Anti-magic user rolled his eyes before eagerly jumping into position and carefully examining the capital. He was like an eagle of the horizon, thoroughly monitoring every inch of the capital, not letting anything escape his tracks. It was nice receiving comments from the residents, but it was now time for business.

30 minutes later...

"Hey Asta..." said Yuno as he caught the attention of his squadmate "So it's a little quiet now, mind telling me how things are with Black Bulls."

"Ey-eyes on the price Yuno, we can't let these criminals out of our sights," quickly changing the topic.

"Come on, you know as well as I do, that you're bored. Things are ok, with them now right."

Asta's smile started to fade, being reminded of the Black Bulls and encounter which led to all this, was the last thing he wanted. He still had some doubts, whether or not the Black Bulls really meant what they said, but as fare, as he was concerned, there was nothing he could do from this point on. "I mean things are better," he said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yuno.

"Well, I went back to the Black Bulls. Truth be told, it was tough... I told them how sorry I was... I even brought everyone gifts. It took all that and bit of begging for me to get on their good side, but everything's ok now... I really wish it didn't have to be this way."

Suddenly a small grin started to immerge from the wind user. Still disappointed how his college went about his business, he was thrilled with his reaction, and how he went about fixing it. Perhaps in Asta's case, this was the most ideal thing he could do; Yuno was pleased his squadmate was able to distinguish some flames.

"Hey it's ok," said Yuno as wrapped his arm around Asta "You did what you thought was best, even if it was the stupid decision. What matters now is that you learn from your mistakes... we screw up all the time, so don't let the same thing happen at the Golden Dawn, as you did with the Black Bulls... and next time try to honest will ya." rubbing the top of his colleges head.

"Thanks, Yuno, I needed that."

The two knights continued to exchange words, leaving the powerful wind-spirt oblivious to the pair. "HEY, YUNO! WHAT GIVES! Why do talk so affectionately to that shrimp, you never speak like that to me," she shouted.

"Not now Bell," said Yuno as he attempted to defuse the sudden burst.

Bells fists clenched as her blood began to boil, frantically pulling away at the cheeks of her wind user, begging for his attention. "This is not fair, I'll get your attention if its the last thing I do!"

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Suddenly a desperate cry for help entered the eardrums of our knight's ears. Asta and Yuno quickly faced each other before commencing battle position. The cry for help was from a small shop owner, who had been unfortunately threatened at magic point, thus having all his profits stolen from him.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME, THERES A THIEF!" he cried.

The Golden Dawn members didn't hesitate for a second as they sprung into action. Hastily taking note of the thief, Yuno unleased a penetrating wind arrow targeting the criminal. However, to his surprise, the arrow was quickly deflected as the offender countered with his own wind magic.

"Crap, he also has wind magic, Asta!" turning to the Anti-Magic user.

"You got it Yuno,"

The swordsman pounced into space instantly drawing out his demon slayer sword. Mid-way through the air, Yuno unleashed a powerful wind storm, catapulting Asta straight towards the shameless thief.

Despite the speed he was going in, Asta was able to position his sword accordingly, thus smacking criminal right on the head causing a concussion and collapsing him on to the floor.

The citizens cheered and clapped, as their brave magic knights were triumphant in this cause. Praising them for their efforts, chanting `Golden Dawn` it all seemed a bit too much for catching just one criminal. Asta was flattered he'd never received this much praise ever.

"Alright everyone, nothing to see here," stated Yuno as slid into the scene. "Asta, did you get the bag."

"Yeah I got the bag, but umm... I think I went a little bit overboard."

Yuno grabbed the back of profits before edging closer to the scene, only to find the guilty culprit completely unconscious. Eyes were shut and forehead started to bleed, perhaps Asta did go a little overboard.

"It's alright Asta you did what you needed to. At least you made one person happy today," stated Yuno as passed the threw the bag to the hard-working shopman.

"Thank you soo much, magic knights. You have my gratitude. We are so lucky to have such talented individuals protecting our nation, you two were brilliant out there."

The kind words sparked joyous grin upon the knight's faces. Helping, protecting the citizens and making the whole country a better place for all people, was the sole reason for joining the magic knights

"Sure happy to help," said the two knights.

"HEY, I WAS HERE AS WELL," shouted the frustrated wind-sprite.


	26. Chapter 26: Escort

Finding his feet in his new squad, Asta was starting to develop a spectacular partnership with his new squadmate and life long companion Yuno. Ever since the first mission, it became a domino effect. Every obstacle was swept aside as a new mission had been completed.

Asta began to improve his skills, but more so was his reputation. He was no longer seen as a troublesome Black Bull, but a beacon of hope to the people of the Clover Kingdom. He started to make more friends on the way, received the challenging missions of which he desired, things couldn't possibly go wrong.

"Wow, wow. You boys have made quite the impression. It's quite remarkable you two were able to see off this task, the people from the spade won't be bothering us anytime soon, well done."

"Thanks, Captain Vangance, Sir," saluted Asta.

"It was nothing I couldn't take on myself Captain, so thank you" replied Yuno.

"Hey, what do you mean, take on yourself? I was there, for the most part, Yuno" snapped the swordsman.

"I'm sorry, who was able to sense the spade kingdom spy and deliver the final blow."

"Hey, that's not fair! You know I cant sense magic."

"Excuses..." sighed the wind user.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Now, now Settle down you two, there's no need to fight" asked the Vagnace "You both should be very proud of yourselves. In all my years as a magic knight, I've never seen talent like yours before. Individually you both have done an exceptional job, and we at the Golden Dawn are blessed to have you," resting his hands on the shoulders on the young knights. "Keep up the good work, ill have my eyes on you, both of you."

The two young knights looked on, as their magic knight Captain departed from the scene. Asta became more determined ever; getting recognition from his Captain was just the sort of thing to fire him up. "YEAH LETS GO! See that Yuno, couple more years and ill be the wizard king."

"Keep dreaming" laughed the wind user.

"Hey let's go train. There's this really awesome spot I found, I think..."

"Oh sorry, Asta" interrupted Yuno "I'm gonna train by myself today, hope you don't mind."

"Ah what, really, come on it'll be fun." begged the Anti-Magic user.

"There are some new spells I wanna perfect with Bell. I'd much rather be alone...Sorry, maybe next time Asta."

"Yeah so back off! He's mine" shouted Bell squeezing the cheeks of her wind master.

"Where did you come from!" hissed Asta.

"Bell what did I say about talking to Asta like a criminal."

"Oh sorry, Yuno that's my bad. I shouldn't have been so rude to this dwarf" shamelessly kissing up "Come on let's go train."

The wind user sighed in frustration before withdrawing from the picture. "Hey Asta if you don't wanna train by yourself today, I heard Klaus could use another body for an escort. Fancy another mission?"

The shorter knight was intrigued by the wind users proposal. So much so he took the opportunity with no hesitation. He enjoyed going out on missions, particularly with his closer members Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus.

Asta ran headfirst charging through the hallway of the Golden Dawn. Getting familiar with his whereabouts, bumping and sliding through fellow squad members, he was able to quickly find himself facing the dorm room of the steal mage. "Hmmm, this looks like his room, I wonder he's in there" knuckle edging towards the door.

Door opens

"HI, KLAUS!" shouted Asta.

The steal mage was caught totally off guard, being jump scared in the process and crashing on to the floor. "Asta what is the meaning of this. You should knock before you enter another person's dorm."

"Oh ah, my bad Klaus," scratching the back of his head "I was gonna knock, but you suddenly opened the door. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Apology accepted" repositioning his glass's "Now what is it that you need, I'm really occupied at the moment, so make it quick."

"Yuno told me you needed an extra hand on an escort, so I came by."

"Oh what really. You would like to help me out on this escort" puzzled look on the steal user.

"Of course I mean, I could just train by myself. But if there's a chance where someone needs me, I'm more than happy to help. Just say the word, Klaus."

The taller mage was bewildered by the sudden response, he knew Asta was a big helping hand but was the first time Klaus could comprehend how much he as grown. Putting other people first, before himself, helping people with a smile on his face. This was a mark of a true leader, and for which Klaus was very proud of his progress.

"Very well then follow me, I was just about to head there now."

"Alright, let's go!" said Asta as he followed the steal mage.

The two mages walked through the corridor of the hideout for several minutes before finally making it to their destination. In the end, there was a steal chariot which Klaus constructed earlier and leaning on that same chariot was a fellow Golden Dawn member.

"Took you long enough."

"Oh sorry," replied Klaus "I got a little sidetracked, but I brought a helping hand. You remember Asta correct."

"I do," replied the member.

The relaxed squadmate was non-other than the compass mage Letoile, a young woman with purple eyes and long green hair tied in a ponytail.

"It's just like you Asta, always wanting to help out" she stated.

"What is that a bad thing" blushed Asta.

It had only been several weeks, but the Letolie was immensely impressed by the young knight's attitude and commitment to the cause. He would always be available nor matter what the time or situation, the swordsman would anything for his squadmates.

"Is the passenger on board?" asked Klaus

"Yeah, that noble was starting to get a bit mouthy, so I just smocked him with some sleeping potion. Hell, be out for a couple of hours."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Come on Klaus we have a long journey, I'm not listening to his big mouth all day... and neither does Asta."

The mage with blue hair took a quick sigh before, hopping into the front of the chariot. Behind Klaus were Asta and Letollie sitting side by side the noble that needed escorting. The chariot started to float as the group of mages were prepared to take off.

"Alright, let's go. Klaus 300 yards east" said Letollie pulling out her compass magic.

"Roger that"

The chariot started to accelerate as it existed the Golden Dawn. Zooming through the sky, releasing a gentle breeze that would hit the faces of our mages; it was immensely relaxing.

20minutes later

Time would pass, and Letollie was stilling navigating, instructing Klaus on where to go. Meanwhile, Asta would be sitting patiently, waiting for something to happen. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he was really bored at this point.

"Everything ok Asta," asked Letollie.

"Ah-ah, I'm fine just passing the time I guess."

"It's ok you don't need to act around me, I know you're bored... It's not always exciting when you're on an escort" she reminded herself.

"Yeah, that's true, its no biggy though Letollie. Were still magic knights, we always need to be on our toes. Bad guys can show up at any minute."

"That's the right attitude to have" she replied.

More time had passed, and the cycle continued. The compass mage was still giving directions, and Asta was left static. "Dam it, this so boring, should've just trained by myself in the first place."

The swordsman started to swing his legs back and forth until he made contact with a solid object.

"What was that he wondered" he wondered.

He reached out his hand and grabbed the small object, underneath his shelf. What Asta found was a small box with a steel lid, and inside of the box was a tiny bottle of potion attached to a spray handle.

"Letollie, what does this potion do?" releasing a couple of sprays

"ASTA NO! THAT'S THE... ZZZZZZZ"

"Crap..."

It was already too late, but Asta had unintentionally sprayed the compass mage with a magic potion. It was the same potion of which Letollie used to knock the noble that needed an escort.

"Ah, Letollie... are you ok... Wake up Letollie" shacking the female mage.

Asta started to shake as sweat began to drip from his forehead, a mistake that proved costly for the mission.

"Ok Letollie, where to next," asked Klaus.

no reply

"Letollie, what's the next course of action."

no reply again

"Letollie I will not be ignored again, now where must we go from this point on?!" turning with an annoyed look on his face.

The displeased look turned into a gaze of shock "Asta whats the meaning of his?! Whys Letollie looking like shes sleeping? And for goodness sake, get your hands off her, you're practically touching her entire body!"

"Klaus, we-we have a problem... I think I might have sprayed Letollie with a sleeping potion."

"YOU DID WHAT!" stopping the steel chariot in mid-air "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SPRAYED HER WITH A SLEEPING POSITION."

"It was an accident, she got really close and got in the potion I started spraying."

"Why did you start spraying in the first place," shouted Klaus.

"Ummm... I was bored" said Asta with a guilty look on his face.

"You incompetent a buffoon, now how are we gonna deliver this escort."

"Relax Klaus, you already know the coordinates right? Just pull out a map and will be on our way."

"Ah yes, brilliant thinking," said the steal mage as he ran through his pocket sleeves.

"Well... did you find it?"

"No! I can't find it anywhere," frantically checking the rest of his pockets "I must've dropped it while we were back at the hideout."

"Well that was clumsy of you" replied the disappointed swordsman.

"NOW LISTEN HERE" gripping the anti-magic user "If it wasn't for you and your stupid mistake we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Alright, Klaus just calm down. Look all we can do now is just go back and get the map."

"We can't go back, will be late for the escort" he snapped.

"Well do you have a better idea?" replied, Asta

The two mages continued to bicker and argue for several minutes, not knowing they were wasting precious time. The fight continued to persist, however during the dispute, the noble had suddenly woken up.

"Woah... where am I? What just happened."

"Hey, Klaus look. That noble guy woke up!" turning his attention "Thank goodness you're awake, my names Asta and this is my buddy, Klaus. We're your escort today" frantically shaking the hand of the noble.

The noble was perplexed at the situation but opted to play along and node his head.

"What's your name?" asked the short knight

"Ah, James..." he replied

"Awesome nice to meet you, James... Look ill get straight to the point, are navigators out in submission right now, so would you mind directing us on where we need to go? The quicker you tell, the quicker we can drop you off home."

The prestigious noble was very confused but eventually caught on to the situation. The two Golden Dawn members were his escort and it was their job to make sure he gets home safely.

"Sure, I know where to go."

"Really!" replied the eager swordsman.

"Yeah, just put me in front and will be on our way."

"You heard the man, Klaus. Make some room for James."

Slightly rattled by the proposal of the noble, the steal mage slid to his left as he proceeded to make room. "Now look James, i can't let you drive, but you can direct me on where we need to go, do you understand."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Now go left."

25 minutes had passed, and fortunately enough, the group had finally made it to their destination. Standing in the middle of the forest and smoke floating through the air. Klaus was very perplexed on his surroundings, being a noble himself, being surrounded by nature was the last thing hed call for.

Asta, on the other hand, was getting goosebumps, he recognised this place from somewhere, but from where he asked himself.

"James exactly where did you take us?"

"What are you talking about Klaus, I'm home."

Sweat started to drip, but it suddenly clicked for the Anti-Magic user "KLAUS WERE IN THE WITCHES FOREST!" sparking a joyful grid on the Noble.

**Authors note: I know guys i suck at getting these chapters out, ill try and get the next one out quickly. Also I noticed a couple of complaints regarding Mimosas character. In the last chapter, she insulted Asta, but it was more her being frustrated and fed up at the situation with Asta. She thought to herself Asta being an idiot but didn't actually say it out in the open. The formatting for that quote was meant to be italic, which shows her thinking. Idk maybe i could've worded it better i can't please everyone.**

**I appreciate everyone reading my story and hope you enjoy the rest of it**

**Kind regards**


	27. Chapter 27: The Test

Upon completed the escort, the Golden Dawn had experienced a sudden twist.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE WE IN THE WITCHES FOREST!" shouted Asta as he began shacking the mischievous noble.

James remained tight-lipped as he replied with a stuck up smile on his face.

"So you wanna play it like that... I'll give you something to smile about" clenching his fists.

"Asta you fool, you mustn't get so wound up like this," shouted Klaus as he held back the fist of the Anti-Magic user. "If he gets hurt, that will be our responsibility, so calm down this instant."

"The tall one has a point their shorty if I get injured your arse is on the line... so back off," said James with a smug look on his face.

As much as the young knight wanted to punch a hole through the nobles teeth, he had to reframe from doing anything stupid. "Listen, James, I don't know what you're playing at right now. But you're gonna sit back on to the chariot and then we're taking you home."

"Hmmm, no I don't feel like going home, I'm gonna do some more exploring" replied James walked away from the Golden Dawn members.

"Hey, you get back here" shouted Klaus.

The distance between the knights and the Noble started to increase promptly, Asta knew he had to conjure something quickly if had any hope of bringing James back home."Look, James ill let you go explore the witches forest, under one condition, I'm coming with you" attaining the noble's attention.

"_Alright I've got him, once I get close to this jerk ill spray him with the sleeping potion. Once that's done were gonna have to wait until Letollie wakes up, Hmmm but how long will that take. But once she does wake up, we can take this spoilt brad home. Its full proof._"

"Asta are you mad, we can not just let him have his own way like this" hissed Klaus.

"Just trust me on this one" nudging the steel mage "So what do you say James, do we have a deal."

"Interesting proposition swordsman, I didn't know you could be so negotiable with that hot head of yours."

"So we have a deal!"

"ICE MAGIC."

Within a flash, the mischievous noble froze the two Golden Dawn members right into their tracks. Ice that covered their whole body from head to toe, there was no escaping this magic.

"That should keep them occupied for a while," said James rubbing his hands "Well gentlemen, I don't know about you but ill be one my way now. By the time the ice melts, ill be fare gone," walking away from the scene.

1 hour later

One hour had passed, and the heat was starting to take its toll on the ice created by the troublesome noble. Ice and frost began to soften, allowing Asta to rattle the core of the ice, thus smashing out of his freezing cube.

"That jerk he's gonna get it when I'm through with him... Klaus" noticing his comrade still trapped within "Hang on Klaus ill get you out of here," smashing the ice cube with his sword.

"That James, how dare he makes a mockery out of me," shouted the steal mage coming out of his icy slumber "how long have we been out for"

"I mean the sun is still out, so id would probably say 1 hour."

"1 HOUR" cried the steal mage.

"It could be 2 depending on the sun," replied Asta.

"Dam it, we must find him and quickly. We have already wasted so much time, Let's go," the taller mage charged forward as he began with his pursuit to capture the irritable noble.

"Klaus you cant go in there, just charging in like that!"

"And why not?" he replied

"What have you never been the witch's forest before, they'll kill if you if you get caught," determined, look on his face "I'm the only with no magic, so the witch's cant track me... Besides someone needs to take care of Letollie."

Steal mage rubbed his head in frustration "I hate it when you're right, very well then. I'll take care of you Letollie, but make sure you bring that brat back as quickly as you cant, we are already late as it is."

The swordsman gave a quick node before swiftly making his way through the forest. Due to him being magicless, he was able to quickly elude and cruise his way through the woods; bypassing virtually witch that came his way. Jumping in the bushes, standing quietly behind trees; it was almost as if he never existed.

1 hour later...

"Dam he doesn't seem to be anywhere, where the hell is he? You'd think he'd be caught by now, apparently not."

The Golden Dawn continued to walk, before slipping on to a frosty floor.

"Ouch... hey! This is ice," analyzing the lump of frost in his hands "This has to be Jame's ice, I gotta be close now."

Before he knew it, Asta was laid witness to a snowy path, which went even deeper into the witches forest. Despite fatigue starting to settle in, the swordsman knew he was one step closer to capturing his target "You don't make this easy do you, James."

The Anti-magic user rushed through the forest happily following the snowy trail left behind. However, the optimism was short-lived as he fled into the bush's sensing a witch's ki.

The witch was somewhat bewildered by what she had seen. A snowy path leading to who knows where left her slightly unsettled. Instead of trailing the path, she opted to use her fire magic, and melt route entirely, omitting no trace of nobles potential.

"No, don't burn the ice!" cried Asta hiding in the bushes

"Is someone there!?" said the altered Witch "If someone is out there show yourself."

The Golden Dawn was tightlipped as his heart began to pound, rapidly. Nearly blowing his cover, he couldn't afford to get caught now.

The witch laid her eyes as she began sensing the mana of her surroundings. Lucky for Asta he was immune to such methods, as he quietly hide himself within mother nature. However, that's not to say he wasn't scared of getting caught, sweat was practically pouring off his forehead.

"Hmmm, looks like I was just imagining things. Whatever Ill see what the girls are doing."

Couple seconds of hiding, the Golden Dawn realised the coast was finally clear. He popped his head out the bushes and began looking both ways assuring himself no one else was in his presence.

"Few looks like no one else is here. Time to get moving."

Fortunately enough for Asta, despite his path being entirely melted, he still remembered the direction of which the route was heading. He knew if he were to follow this direction, he would eventually find another lead.

Time spent scrambling through trees and bushes, avoiding Witchs of the way, the swordsman found another trace. One trace came after another, and another and eventually...

"I FOUND YOU, THERE YOU ARE JAMES!"

As it stood, the mischievous noble was sat down lying against a tree, he was laid back and had a toothpick in his mouth.

"Took you long enough I was starting to get bored."

"Listen here you jerk, no more running around. You're gonna come back with me whether you like it or not, you got that!"

"Relax, you hothead, I'm not going anywhere," replied James as he brushed himself off "But I must say, the fact you were able to find me without getting caught, that takes a lot of doing. Guess being magicless does come with its perks."

Within a flash, the swordsman appeared right behind the ice mage, grabbing him by the wrists and detaining him on to the floor.

"Look I don't know what you're playing at James, but the fact is you're coming back with me" tightening his grip, "You think you're funny wasting my time don't you, you already know were late for this escort."

The immobilised noble stood firm, as he quietly giggled in the process "Hah you really have no idea whats going on do you, Asta. Don't you think it's weird why I even brought you here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Truth is I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"You haven't been truthful? What do you mean by that? Who are you?" asked the anti-magic user.

"Well if you get off me then maybe ill explain."

"How do I know if you're not gonna run away again?"

"How do you know I will?" replied James

Took a few seconds but the Golden Dawn eventually gave in and released James from his tight hold. Despite, being paranoid Asta could still sense the Noble's Ki, so he knew he'd be willing to co-operate.

"Alright, don't try anything funny," warned the Golden Dawn "Now explain yourself, why did you bring me here anyway."

"Well to put it simply, this was all a test," sparking a puzzled look on the swordsman "As I said before, I haven't been entirely honest with you. The truth is I'm not a noble, I'm actually a spy."

"A SPY!" gasped Asta he pulled both his demon slayer and demon dweller swords "I see how it is, so your one of those jerks from the Diamond or Spade kingdom. Well, at least I don't have to worry about hurting you."

"Relax dumb arse" replied James slapping the short knight across the face "If you let me finished, I would've told you, I'm, also from the Clover kingdom."

"Then why the hell are you here with me, shouldn't you be in the other kingdoms or something" questioned Asta holding his reddened cheek.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish" shouted the spy "Now where was I... Oh yeah. I'm a spy from the Clover and your right, I am normally tasked on delivering important intel from other kingdoms. But today was different, I was tasked on spying on you, the magic knights."

"You're spying on us? But why?"

"To make sure you dumb arses are doing your work properly. Don't know if your new to this, but the Golden Dawn a lot of magic knights and because we need to keep track on all of them to make sure they're doing what they should be. Been a couple of instances where we had to let people"

The swordsman took everything in "Ok if you're a spy then why did you go all this way to bring me to the withs forest? You could've just told us where to drop you off, then this escort will be over?"

"Were you not listening to me, Asta? I said this was a test, I never said it going to be easy. I wanted to see how you guys would react in these changing scenarios. My job was made a bit difficult when Letollie put me to sleep, but when I heard you guys knocked her out as well, I could continue my mission. "

It was a lot to take in, but the Anti-magic user finally had a clear grasp on the situation. Jumping late on the mission, he would've never anticipated this outcome.

"So ah... ho-how did we do? Did we pass?"

"Negative" sparking shocked look on the Golden Dawn "Frankly you all failed, miserably I might add. I've been doing this a couple of years, and I have never seen such a catastrophe."

"Oh, wh-what? Really?" replied Asta

"Completing the mission is one thing. But how you go about executing the mission is another, one bad decision can lead to another, and another... Next thing you know, your whole team is down, or mission didn't go as smoothly as you hoped."

The short knight looked dejected, looking back at it now perhaps there some blunders which made things a lot more difficult. This was meant to be an easy escort, how could he fail such a small task he asked himself.

"Let's start with Letollie. Before the escort even began, I opted to repeatedly talk, and essentially get under her skin. I wanted to see how she would act and communicate in such a situation. Instead of trying to engage in conversation, she opted to spray me with sleeping potion. This shows a lack of patience is and frankly very rude, what if that person was a prestigious royal? You think the approach would be ideal in such as a case."

"Klaus who is normally so responsible, and mature for his age, made the stupid mistake of not bringing a map to the escort. This shows the utmost naivety and demonstrates he has no regards of completing the mission."

"Oh what, come on! You're gonna mark him down for that? It was a simple mistake, that's way too harsh" argued the Anti-magic user.

"And then there's you," said James pointing at the swordsman "the obnoxious loudmouth, that always gets himself into trouble. I'll give you credit for being able to find me, that was part of the test. But what you did after that inexcusable."

"What are you talking about," growled Asta.

"The second you found me, the first thing you did was get angry and shout. You never asked why did you flee, you never gave a thought if I was ok, you never showed any form of compassion. All you cared about was grabbing my throat and tossing me away. Magic knights are meant to protect citizens of clover, these people are meant to undergo a sense of security, not feel as tho they are criminals, that is where you failed today."

It was a tough pill to swallow but looking back it now, perhaps Asta could've handled things a lot differently. Asta's dream is to become the wizard king, to protect the people of the clover and become that symbol of hope that people can rely on. He showed non of those characteristics today. "Alright, you make a good point but come on. If I knew this was part of the test, things could've turned out a lot different. You woke up, you took us to the witch's forest, you freeze me, and my partner, and ran away. How did you expect me to react, that's soo unfair."

"Well, I never said this was easy."

"You bastard you wanted to us to fail didn't you!" shouted Asta

"Hmmm perhaps," said James with a smug look on his face "The fact is I already have enough intel, to show. Good luck having a good beating from your captain."

The shocking words angered the swordsman, his eyes locked on to the spy as he clenched his fists "You can't do this, it's not fair what you're doing."

"Give me one good reason why I can't do this" replied James.

The Anti-magic user was immensely infuriated, by the antics of the spy. Despite wanting to punch a hole through his skull, Asta knew he couldn't do anything reckless; he had to stay composed. "Look I don't know what you want me to do, but please don't tell Captain Vangance. I did so much up until now, I don't want to disappoint him like this. Please there has to be something I can do?" he pleaded

The spy gazed forward, carefully monitoring the duel wielder. Looking at his facial expressions he could tell Asta was massively upset by what had transpired, and would anything to make things right. He did give it a second thought, and perhaps the test was a little harsh, however there nothing that could be done to satisfy the unjust spy.

"As I said before, you failed the test and there's nothing you can do from this point on," looking back at his watch "We better be going, it's getting really dark out here. Let us go back to Klaus and Letollie, and we shall take it from there."

Deflated, Asta turned his back towards James as he slowly made his way out of the witches nest. Both mages side by side, the two practically no eye contact.

Despite the tension and sheer awkwardness in the air, the pair still had to keep their presence hidden; as the slightest slip up can leave them completely exposed.

During the course, Asta noticed James was covering himself with a large blanket "So that's hows he's concealing his magic."

The duo continued to make their way through the forest eventually finding their destination. There they found Klaus, who was patiently waiting on his steal chariot and Letollie, who had finally woken up from her deep slumber.

"Asta there you are!" shouted Klaus, as he waved his hand in enjoy, "I see you found our troublesome noble, nice work."

Despite being happy to finally see his comrade again, Asta couldn't bear to the tell on what happened "Klaus the thing is..."

Before he could say another word, the Anti-magic user had his whole mouth covered by the clover spy "Maybe it's best if I explain Asta."

"Explain? What is he talking about Asta?" questioned Klaus "Oh whatever, both of you just get on the chariot, I've had a really long day. Letollie are you ok to navigate?"

"Ready as ill ever be Klaus," she replied.

"Now hang on a minute," said James attaining the attention of the steal and compass user "The truth is I haven't been completely honest you. I've already talked about this with Asta, but it's probably best if you all hear this."

It was only a short brief, but James had explained the entirety of his scheme. He revealed this was all a test, but he also presented the result. Both Klaus and Letollie were left utterly distraught. They were surprised, shocked even, to think they were being tested all this time and the final result will be going on their record... how humiliating.

"Take the feedback as you may, but I will not be taking any more questions from this point on. I must give this intel back to your captain, so my business with you three is done. Feel free to head back to the hideout, or whatever your endeavours are."

"Just where the hell are you going now?!" shouted Asta

"I told you I'm a spy remember, ill be heading towards the diamond kingdom. For your sake, you better hope get caught" he laughed.

James used his ice magic to forge a glacial path "I hope you all learnt a valuable lesson, just don't make the same mistake again. See ya..."

The ice mage left the scene leaving the three Golden Dawn members stranded outside the forest. The knights clenched their fists as they felt nothing but anger and hatred towards the spy.

"That jerk, you can tell he wanted us to fail," said Asta

"Can't believe he's gonna mark me down for something as stupid as that" Letollie followed "Honestly if you guys heard the things he was asking me, you'd understand why I sprayed him."

Both Asta and Letollie continued to complain as they both hopped on to the chariot. Klaus who was in front, driving the chariot didn't say a single word as they began to take off; he remained tight-lipped with a disappointed look on his face.

Time had passed, and the group was edging to the capital, but more importantly the Golden Dawns hideout. The sun had set and what was a bright day, turned in to a dark night; Asta couldn't wait to get home, he was exhausted.

"Asta can I ask you made of all this?" asked Klaus

"What I made of all this? I don't know... As much as I hate that jerk, I guess we could've done things a bit better," scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I mean could've just walked away. I didn't have to spray him" said Letollie.

"What are you implying, when you say we Asta," replied Klaus

"What I'm implying" confused look on his face "Well you know, we all could've done a bit better today. If we did, James would have no reason to give us a bad word right?"

"So you believe we are all to blame?"

"Well, yeah," responded the swordman "we all kinda messed. But its ok, we just have to make sure don't repeat the same mistakes."

"I beg to differ," said Klaus adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry what was that Klaus."

"I said don't agree with what you're saying," stern look on his face "The fact of the matter is, we would've never failed today if you never had shown up."

"Ummm ok... that's a little harsh" replied the Anti-magic user.

"Were in this mess because of you. If you never sprayed Letollie all of this would have never happened."

"Ok hang on Klaus" snapped Asta "You're blaming me for the failure of this test when you're the one who forgot the map back at the hideout."

"I only dropped it because you startled me," he replied

"You're blaming me, for the whole thing. You're the one who said I can't come on this stupid escort." shouted the swordsman

"What so I'm too blame?!"

Out of nowhere tempers had begun to flare, and the compass mage was right in the middle of it. She felt annoyed but also a sense of embarrassment arguing for something as small as this was pointless.

"WILL YOU BOTH, JUST SHUT UP!" attaining the attention of both mages "honestly it's bad enough we got hit like this, but fighting about it isn't gonna help anyone. Klaus, I know you're frustrated, but if what Asta's saying is true, then you also have a part to blame, including myself. We all messed up today, but get over it, you idiots are starting to give me a headache."

The male mages took the message loud and clear, as they both sat down patiently continuing their journey. The swordsman looked to his side, while the steal mage had his eyes locked on what was in front of him.

"Asta this isn't the only time you messed up," reminded Klaus "there was another instance in the dungeon, where you failed to listen to clear instructions and went charging in."

"Oh here we go again," said Asta as he waved his arms.

"THAT'S I HAD ENOUGH!" screamed the compass mage "If guys are gonna keep arguing than I'm heading out" jumping off the chariot

"Wait, Letolie where are you going?" asked Asta

"I'm going back to the hideout myself. You dorks, you dorks can waffle as much as you want, see ya" gliding away on her broom.

"See now look what you don't Klaus!"

"You incompetent buffoon, you're blaming me for this?!"


	28. Chapter 28: Torn

Following a strange mishap which occurred on the escort, Asta and Klaus were left fuming. Not only did they have to bear the embarrassment of failing the test; but knowing they also upset a fellow squadmate, simply didn't go down well.

"If you didn't open your big mouth non of this would've happened!"

"Absurd, I can't believe you are still accusing me of this mess," said Klaus.

"I'm only accusing you because you went too far this time!" shouted Asta

"This would've never happened if you didn't show up!"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" said a familiar voice.

The sound severed the aggressive atmosphere, thus attaining the attention both of the steal and Anti-magic user. The familiar voice was non-other than their fellow squadmate Yuno.

The wind user had just come back from an important, but dangerous mission. He was tired, exhausted even, he had bags under his eyes and battle scares around him; the last thing he wanted was to deal with a meaningless argument.

"Do you guys see what time it is, you guys are making too much noise."

"Oh sorry about that Yuno," said the apologetic swordsman

"My sincerest apologies, I had no idea I was causing such a ruckus."

"I expect this stuff from Asta. But come on Klaus, arguing with this big mouth of all people."

"If you were present in the situation, you would understand where I am coming" followed the Steal mage

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Within a flash, Asta launched his arms, as he tightly clenched collar of the blue-haired mage. "I'm not gonna lecture you again Klaus..."

Before the swordsman could say another word, Yuno unleashed a powerful burst of wind; tossing the Anti-magic user against the wall.

"AHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" shouted Asta

"You're giving me a headache idiot. Have you checked what time it is!" Yuno replied

Taking a quick glance at the clock, the golden dawn knew there was simply no time to cause a ruckus or indulge in unnecessary arguments. He didn't want to wake anyone up he told himself.

*Sigh* "Fine then whatever, I'm going to my room." gently rubbing the sore bump on the back of his head.

The duel wilder left the scene with his comrades, Yuno and Klaus, heading the opposite direction. The wind user was thankful he could finally get some shut-eye, while steal mage was still unsettled by what had happened in these past events.

Surprisingly Asta found himself repeatedly rubbing the sore bump on the back of his head. Unaware of how severe the damage could be, he didn't want to take any chances.

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Hi, Mimosa!" As it turned out, Asta reached for the most reliable healing mage he knows. "Sorry to wake you up Mimosa, I hope I'm, not a bother."

The flower mages heart was pounding as her face bloomed red "No, no. It-its fine" she replied, "Wh-what, can I help you with."

"Yeah, I got a bit of bump on the back of my head. I think its starting to swell, I was just wondering you could heal it for me."

"Ye-yeah of-course. Co-come on in" inviting the swordsman to her room "Just sit down on my bed."

"Alright ill sit down here then" he replied.

Flower mage delivered fondly smile, before departing to her restroom "Ill be with you in just a sec Asta" closing the door and looking at her mirror

"_OH MY GOD, ME AND ASTA IN THE SAME BEDROOM, THIS IS SOOOO EMBARRASSING. IF KNEW HE WAS COMING, I WOULD'VE WORE SOMETHING REVEALING... No! Why am I having such lewd thoughts._"

"Ready when you are Mimosa," said Asta

"Coming Asta," splashing water on her face before entering the room.

Within an instant, the Golden Dawn threw her hands as she began casting a spell healing the painful lump on her lovers head. It only took a few seconds, but before Asta knew it, all the swelling and discomfort had gone.

"Wow, Mimosa you're really great when it comes to this type of stuff."

"I'm just doing my job," sitting down side by side

"No Mimosa, I'm really thankful you would help me out like this. If I asked anyone else, I reckon they would turn me away."

"I don't need a reason to help you, Asta. Whenever you need me, I'm, always be there to help you."

"That's why you're awesome Mimosa. Besides Yuno, I'm so glad that you're at Golden Dawn as well, you're the best."

Appreciation and sheer flattery was a dreamland for Mimosa. She used to struggle talking compliments from the Anti-magic user before she would get nervous and come across as very pitiful. But this time was different. Being in contact with the swordsman for a couple of years she started to get used to the recognition she received from her lover. Mimosa had a composed look about her and didn't want to repeat the same mistakes. She wanted Asta to recognise her as a woman, not as nervous reck.

"I'm so happy you said that Asta, I'm also glad you decided to join the Golden Dawn," placing her hands on his lap "Truth is, I feel we come so close since we met."

"Yeah were like one big happy family" he replied

His response shock the female mage as she began to blush uncontrollably, the sudden thought having a family with Asta was something she dreamed of consistently.

"Oh really you think were family," edging closer to the muscular mage "You have no idea, how much that means to me Asta" stroking the lap of the swordsman.

"Im glad you think so Mimosa."

"I know so Asta" she replied

The two mages looked eyes, as they began gazing closely upon one another. Asta held his standard straight face, whereas Mimosa's luscious green eyes were quickly drawn to the swordman. She had an affectionate look about her, edging forward, shaping her mouth for a sweet and delicate kiss; was this her moment she asked herself.

"Mimosa what are you doing."

"Oh ah, Ummm, were you not..." embarrassed look on her face.

"Was I not what Mimosa?" he asked

The flower mages hopes had died as she turned away in disheartenment. "Sorry, no forget about it, it's ok" frustrated look on her face.

"Are you sure? You look kinda gloomy Mimosa."

"No, really, I'm fine, Asta. I'm just happy I got to spend some more time with you."

"I'm happy I got to spend time with you as well" locking eyes again "Well it's getting really late now, guess I better be going, thanks again Mimosa. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, wait!" grabbing the swordsman by the wrist. Female caster was stunned she dared to stop him, things worsened as her chest tightened and palms began to sweat "Umm... Well... your right it is getting pretty late. So I was thinking you could um..."

"What is it Mimosa?"

"I WAS THINKING YOU COULD SLEEP HERE TONIGHT!" she gasped before covering her mouth in humiliation.

Silence arose in the air, leaving both knights bewildered and perplexed, the one that most surprised was Mimosa. How did she muster up the courage to say such a thing.

"You want me to sleep with you?" asked Asta

"Right..." she replied.

"Why?"

"Oh, umm... well the thing is... I-I've been struggling to sleep recently... an-and I think I would sleep better with someone I love, ah-ah I mean admire. A friend."

The swordsman held a very unsettled face "I know my beds a little small, and I don't want you to sleep on the floor. But you slept in tight spaces before in hatch, you're used to it."

"So you want me to sleep with you because you struggle to get sleep in the first place," asked Asta.

"That's right, so you wouldn't mind... pretty please Asta" clutching her hands "I know this is a bit weird but ill be super grateful."

Anti-magic user sighed before quickly hopping and laying on one side of the bed "Comeon Mimosa, lay down."

The flower mage blushed in joy as she pounced on the bed, snuggling close to the one shes loves. She curled up into her bed, tightly hugging and touching every ounce of Asta's body, this was everything she dreamed of and more.

"You're getting quite handsy there Mimosa."

"Oh so-sorry Asta, I-I couldn't help myself, were just really close and ah... I don't know what happened" she apologised.

"He-hey wh-why don't you get your shirt off" heart beginning to race "You're not gonna go sleep with your uniform, are you?"

"Sorry Mimosa, no can do" he replied.

"Huh, why?" she asked.

"You said, you're struggling to sleep, right?"

"Umm... Yeah."

"Well, I got this," pulling a small bottle of potion "I still have this sleeping potion, it will help you get to sleep."

"Sleeping potion... NO ASTA WAIT"

Before she knew it, the flower mage was struck by a burst of spray. Mimosas body collapsed as her eyes began to get heavy. "Asta why did you..."

"zzz, zzzzzz."

"Wow, this stuff is really powerful," brushing the small bottle of liquid "That should help you get to sleep now Mimosa, ill see you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks again for healing me, you're the greatest" rubbing her soft head.

To Astas credit, he would always be the first one into battle, just like he would be the first one to help out a fellow teammate. He was oblivious, in his eyes, this was just another friendly gesture; he did not find the whole situation strange in the slightest.

Next day

The following day had come, and Asta had found himself training at the indoor gym. For a while he was unaware the Golden Dawn even hosted a such a facility. Likewise, he would always go to the outskirts of the forest doing bodyweight exercises and cutting wood, as his routine. It was only until Yuno told him the hideout occupied such as place.

He was now able to add more variation into his workouts. With added weights and the better environment, he had never been so productive in building his psyche.

"95, 96" due to his explosive strength and stamina Asta was to pick up numbers his fellow squadmates could only dream of. He was currently curling dumbbells and always found reaching new heights with every exercise he did. Some of his squad even questioned if he was human or not.

"97, 98, 99... AAAAHHH"

Even with bursting strength, humans will always have their limits.

Nearly reaching his century, Asta was unfortunately thumped, by a horrific injury. Due to the abnormal amount of curls, and sheer will to never give up, he tore his bicep tendon in the process. He dropped the dumbbell as he collapsed on to the floor, yelling in agonising pain. "AHHHH can someone get a healing mage!"

Fortunately enough for our swordsman, he had members around him who rushed in to help. They picked him up and steadied him on to his feet.

"Dam Asta you pushed yourself too hard this time."

"Can someone get a healer, this is really starting to hurt."

"Sorry, Asta can do" replied a squadmate, "I think all healers are out on missions right now, it's probably best if go to your room; once their back, ill inform them you need assistance."

"But I need to finish my workout," reaching out for dumbbell, before pulling away in pain.

"I told you, Asta, you need to go to your room." stated a member pushing equipment away. If you need help getting to your room, I'm more than happy to help.

"No it's fine," he growled "Ill make my way there, myself. Thanks anyway," making his way out the gym.

Asta didn't mean to snap at his squadmates, he was just immensely upset he was unable to finish his final set. He was so close to a century but was throated by this injury.

He made his way through the corridor holding his arm but suddenly bumped into another comrade.

"Hey, Letollie!"

"Oh, hey, Asta. How you been?" she replied

"I'm doing great, never been better" tightly holding his arm.

"I can tell, mind telling me what's wrong with your arm?" asked the compass mage.

"Oh ah, it's no big deal. I kinda just pulled my muscle while I was working out."

"You always push yourself too hard" shaking her head " come on, follow me."

"Follow you?"

"Yeah, I have some cream that can help with that type of stuff."

"REALLY THAT'S AWESOME," shouted the Anti-magic user.

"But that still means you need to take it easy," said Letollie lightly tapping the head of the swordsman.

The two magic knights made their way into the room of the compass mage. Asta who was ecstatic sat down in joy, he couldn't to his hands on the special cream Letollie had promised.

"There it is I found it. Where did you say the pain was again," opening up a small tub.

"Right, here," said Asta positioning his arm.

The compass mage sat down on his side, gently rubbing cream on the wounded muscle. It only took a few seconds, but the pain Asta felt was lifted in an instant; he could feel the strength in arm and could move a lot more freely.

"Wow! Thanks, Letollie, that stuff really did the trick," flexing his bicep "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything Asta. I'm a squadmate remember, I'm always here if you need me."

"No seriously, I really do appreciate it," sparking a fondly smile from the compass mage.

"You know, while I'm at it, is there any other muscles that need healing. Is there anything else feels uncomfortable?"

"Hmmm now that you mention it," pulling off his shirt "my back's been kinda feeling weird lately, you reckon that stuff works on large spaces?"

What was a focused and composed look on the compass mage, turned into a look of shock and embarrassment. She was aware Asta trained and took care of his body, but to see his psyche up close and personal was something else.

Letollie was mesmerised, a drop of sweat poured off her head as her cheeks started to bloom red; she did not see this coming.

"Everything ok?" asked Asta

"Oh, ye-yes right... N-no nothing's wrong, don't worry about it," snapping out of her trance "Wh-where did you say, it feels uncomfortable?"

"Right there, on the side of my back," he pointed out.

Reaching out, her hand began to quiver, she took a deep breath and began spreading the edge swordsmen back, making her way down.

Asta could already feel the effects of the cream; the tension in his muscles started to ease as he felt a lot more mobile.

Unfortunately, same couldn't be said for Letollie as she struggled to keep a straight face. Massaging her squadmates muscular build, proved to be too much for our compass mage.

_"Get it together Letollie he's just a teammate. Stop having these weird thoughts!"_

A couple of minutes later members of the Golden dawn started flushing in, coming back from the respective mission. One of those members was Mimosa, who had retreated from the dungeon mission.

She came in with tired look face but was quickly approached by a fellow squadmate. "Hey, Mimosa if you're not busy. Asta could really use your help right now; he kinda got himself injured."

What was a look of fatigue, transitioned into a look of purpose and determination. "Where is he!"

"Oh no Mimosa you don't have to worry about it," said another member coming by "I saw him going into Letollie's room, she's probably taking care of him now."

"HES, WHERE!" Gripping the collar of her squadmate "WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME!" casting her teammate aside, storming forward.

_"Wow, Asta it's so big, it's so hard too."_

_"Oh, you're just saying that."_

_"No, I'm serious, a lot of people would love to have it this size. You want me to take care of it don't you?"_

_"AHHHHH" lustful sound "Wow Letollie, that feels sooo good."_

Mimosa who had her ear against the wall, eavesdropped on the whole conversation, "What on earth are they doing in there!" she squealed.

GET IN! IT DIDNT TAKE ME A MONTH TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. Appreciate the support and patience as always guys, the story will have an ending


	29. Chapter 29: Resolve

"So Letollie I wanted to say something that's been bothering me."

"What is it, Asta? You know you can tell me anything right."

"Sorry for you know, pissing you off back there."

The compass mage laughed as she nudged closer to the Anti-magic user "Oh don't worry about that Asta, stuff like this always happens. Believe me, you're not the only to have an argument with Klaus."

"Not surprised Klaus can be a real jerk sometimes," he joked.

"The most important thing is to remember now is to make up. Whenever there's a conflict, whenever there's an issue between squamates, it's crucial to always resolve the situation."

"I understand Letollie."

"I know you do" replied the compass mage rubbing the swordsman's head "While we're on this subject, have you made up with Klaus by any chance?"

"No," replied Asta scratching the back of his head "We still haven't made up, I'm still mad at him, just like he's mad at me. I didn't wanna fight its just... Ahhhh! It annoys me just thinking about" crossing his arms.

"I'm serious Asta, even if it's not your fault, at the very least don't make things worse. I don't want you falling out, or getting into fights with anyone. Well, whatever the case, be sure to try and resolve the situation with him we can't have you two fighting again."

"I agree, ill try to do better Letollie I promise," flexing his arm "I still can't get over this cream you have, it does wonder's, where did you get it from?"

"Oh this," closing the small tub "I got it from the Blackmarket, they sell a lot good stuff for so cheap."

"You go to the Black Market!"

"Hey Shut up, keep your voice down, I don't like people knowing someone like me goes there."

"My lips are sealed" laughed the Anti-magic-user.

"Asta I didn't do your left arm, you want me to do that as well?"

"Yeah, go for it, might as well," he replied.

Letollie positioned herself as she began rubbing the second arm of the swordsman. It took a few minutes, but the compass mage was finally able to recompose herself in such an embarrassing moment. She admired Asta, she applauded his commitment and effort to the cause. He was nothing short of magic knight she told herself. However, despite these attractions, Letollie never recognised him as a man she could spend her life with. Not a soul mate, but a close friend, and a squadmate she could rely upon.

"Wow, Asta it's so big, it's so hard too," stroking the swordsman's muscular arm.

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious, a lot of people would love to have it this size. You want me to take care of it don't you?"

"AHHHHH" lustful sound "Wow Letollie, that feels sooo good."

"I'm glad you like it," she rubbed.

After a couple minutes of intense but relaxing massaging the Anti-magic user was finally ready to depart. Flexing and stretching his muscles, he never felt so mobile; he was immensely thankful.

"Thanks a million, Letollie, I owe you one."

"Always here when you need me Asta" she smiled.

"No, I'm serious, ill pay you back for this, I swear."

The swordsman followed with a grin as he made his way to the front door. However, what was behind was a slight shock...

"Oh, hey, Mimosa... What are you doing here?"

"OH ASTA HEY," said the flower mage frantically waving her palms "I didn't see you there, how you been?"

"I'm good," said Asta with a cringed look on his face.

"Th-that's wonderful to hear," she replied.

"Mimosa were you eavesdropping on us?" said Letollie as she popped up behind the Anti-magic user

"What no, I wasn't eavesdropping on you. I-I was just passing by, and Asta opened the door that's all."

Mimosa held a fake smile and was stilled into the ground. Her legs felt heavy, sweat started to drip off her delicate forehead.

"Well if that's the case, then I guess ill be on my way" sparking a calmer look from the flower-mage "Ill see you guys later, bye Letollie, bye Mimosa."

Suddenly a strong gust wind appeared throwing the mages off balance.

"Asta, get your arse on top here, we have a dungeon mission."

"YUNO!" yelled Asta with a smile on his face

"Come on, it's been a while since me and you, went on one of these."

Not a second wasted the Anti-magic user hopped on to Yuno's swift white hawk and held on tight. "Bye guys, ill see you soon." The pair sored through the corridor, passing fellow comrades and eventually making their way out the hideout. Asta was thrilled he got a mission with his foster brother, as Yuno stated it had been a while since the pair crossed paths on an assignment. However, what was most alarming was the immense speed the swift white hawk was travelling. Didn't take a while for our swordsman to realise Yuno had gotten stronger, Asta knew he had to do the same; he had a determined look on his face.

Back with Mimosa and Letollie, the pair stood firm eying one another. The compass mage not buying the previous story stood firm, whereas the flower mage had to uncover in the room.

"So you gonna tell me what's up? Why were you eavesdropping on me, and Asta?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't eavesdropping on you" she growled.

"Don't lie to me Mimosa, I could sense your presence behind that door. If you said you were passing by why we're you standing behind the door."

The flower-mage was found out, and there was no going back, she crossed her arms with a frustrated look on her face. "JUST ADMIT MIMOSA!"

"ALRIGHT FINE WAS EVASDROPPING ON YOU!"

"Wh-why Mimosa," said Letollie with a disappointed look on her face "You know that's a violation of privacy. Just because you're my friend doesn't give you the right to listen to my conversations."

"Conversations? Was that all you guys were having?" sparking a bewildered look on the compass mage.

"It sounded like you guys were having more than just conversations."

"Just what are you implying Mimosa."

Mimosa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, she couldn't hold back anymore "WHY WERE YOU SEDUCING ASTA IN YOUR ROOM!"

The compass mage was caught off completely, what was Mimosa thinking she told herself "Se-Seducing what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Letollie, I heard everything in your room. Saying how big and hard it is. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HITTING ON ASTA LIKE THAT!"

"Ewww gross Mimosa, how could think something so lewd," embarrassed look on her face "You got the wrong idea."

"Not to mention those lustful sounds, I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Letollie face began to blush uncontrollably, being such as respectful and ignified women the thoughts of forcing herself on another squadmate, was simply out of the question.

"You got it all wrong Mimosa that's not what happened at all. I did ask Asta to come into my room, but it's not what you think! Asta is a squadmate and close friend, I would never force myself on him."

"Is that all he is to?! A close friend!"

"If you allow me to explain, I can tell you what happened?"

"Then do it!"

Tension started to rise as the two mages stood toe to toe on one another. Both females held composed look, glaring at each other's throats.

"Look what happened was, Asta, injured himself, while he was at the gym. He was obliviously looking for treatment, that's why I led to my room; to treat his muscle. Also about me sayings how big and hard it is, I was referring to his bicep. I didn't expect him to take his shirt off as he did, I don't know, I just felt I had to compliment his body," face beginning to bloom "but that's beside the point, I wasn't doing anything weird believe me."

Took a few seconds but the flower mage released a sigh of relief. Angry that Asta was involving himself in naughty acts, that was simply proved not the case. She was embarrassed, she put her hands behind back, as she turned her head away. Seeing the look in Letollies eyes and her calm deminer, Mimosa knew she was telling the truth; she was getting all upset for nothing.

"Oh ah, re-really that's what happened?"

"Yes Mimosa, that's what I've been trying to explain to you" replied the compass mage.

She now had regrets charging in as she did, she let her emotions get the best of her and found herself in this uncomfortable situation.

"So-so nothings going on between you guys?"

Letollie grinned as she wrapped her arms around the flower mage; giving her a gentle hug. She didn't want to say, but it was clear what was going on. "You like Asta, don't you Mimosa?"

Mimosa's cheeks bloomed red.

"Well, Ummm... Yeah, I do. I don't just like him, I love him in fact. That's why I was so angry when I found he was in your room, I didn't know what to think," embracing herself.

"Don't worry Mimosa, I'm not gonna get in between you and your man. Asta is a cute guy and all, but he's really not my type."

"I'm relieved you said that Letollie, that makes me feel a lot better. Sorry for acting so stupid."

"You're not stupid, you're just in love Mimosa," she laughed "But, its no harm in easing your temper, I thought I was talking to a completely different person."

"Yeah I totally let my go there, didn't I" she laughed.

"So have you confessed with to him yet," asked the compass mage.

"No," replied Mimosa.

"Why not?!"

"Well I tried to, but things just got in the way. Before I was too nervous to even talk to him, but even after I gained some confidence, it just never happened for me."

"Well, in that case, I have an idea" catching the flower mages attention "You know there's a harvest festival coming up in the next couple of days right. Why don't you take Asta on a date over there."

Mimosa assumed with Letollies request, but still have doubts. "That does sound like fun, but what's that going to do? Even I take him there, he'll probably just get distracted by all the festive activities."

"You didn't let me finish Mimosa," said Letollie pulling two paper cards "Take these."

"What is it?"

"Their reservations, for fancy in a restaurant in the clover kingdom."

The flower mage took a quick glance before her eyes began to widen. "Letollie, this place is amazing, I heard it takes weeks to get a reservation there, how did you manage?"

"Well, let's just say I made a few deals, recently" she grinned.

Mimosa snatched the two cards and began spinning around in delight, picturing herself on a romantic date with Asta by her side. She had a big grin on her face, and her mood was lifted drastically. "OH MY GOD THANK YOU MUCH LETOLLIE. THIS IS WHAT I NEED" jumping in joy.

"Anytime Mimosa"

"I owe everything, thank you so much! With this, I can set the scene perfectly, and I can finally confess to Asta."

"Woah slow down Mimosa, no need to get so dramatic all of a sudden."

"Shut up," pouted the flower mage "You don't understand, this means everything to me. If I cant confess this time, I don't know when I will. Everything has to be perfect."

"Good Luck"

The next day had come, and Mimosa was already up, as fresh as a daisy. She quickly combed her hair, got dressed and hastily raced towards Asta's door. Hand shacking in front, the flower mage wanted to get this activity off her chest as quickly as possible.

*Knock, Knock*

"Oh ah, go-good morning Asta. Did you have good sleep," asked Mimosa.

"Hey, Mimosa, you're a little early today. Breakfast isn't in another hour."

"Oh ah, never mind that, I just came here to ask you something. Ca-Can I make a request," she asked.

"Sure, lay it on me" yawned Asta.

"Well, next week is the harvest festival, and I was just wondering... Well if you're not busy," facing starting to blush "I was wondering you'd be happy to go out with me at the harvest festival."

A moment of silence stood, as the two mages began glaring at each other. Asta was mostly silent, with a perplexed stair, whereas Mimosa stood firm with a hint of sweat dripping down her forehead. It was a brave act, what she had done; this was the first time she has done anything like this, she waited anxiously in anticipation.

"Sure, I can go with you, Mimosa."

"REALLY!" yelled Mimosa with a smile her face.

"Yeah, of course, the harvest festival does sound like fun. I was actually going to visit the Black Bulls on that day, but the festival doesn't come around often. I can go some other time."

"You don't know how much that means to me, I really appreciate that," she said fondly.

"No problem" grinned the swordsman "It's the least I can do for you healing me, the other. I can make time for you Mimosa."

"That's wonderful to hear thank you much Asta" jumping and huggling the Anti-magic user.

The flower mage hugged Asta fondly as she was overtaken by the thought of a perfect day. Being alone with Asta on a romantic night, having fun at the festival and finishing it off with a lovely dinner, things couldn't go any better.

"Umm... Mimosa you're hugging me too tight."

"Oh sorry" releasing her tight grip "I didn't know I was hugging you tight" scratching the back of her.

The flower mage held her hands behind her back as she began gazingly tenderly at the swordsman. "I'm really excited, this is going to be so much fun, just me and you."

"I look forward to it as well Mimosa, I cant wait."


End file.
